Persona Zexal
by LaZella
Summary: After the mess that was Saragasso, Yuma finds himself shipped off unexpectedly to the small town of Inaba. At first he thinks that it's going to be a boring delay in his troubles. But little does he know what kind of secrets that Inaba holds. And in turn the Investigation Team find themselves getting involved with something much bigger than they had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first real story I ever did so I hope it's not too bad. This takes place in Zexal after Saragasoo and in Persona 4 shortly after Naoto joins the group. And here we go!

* * *

><p>They say on rainy days if you were to watch your TV at exactly midnight, you can see a mysterious channel where it is rumored that you will see your soul mate. But the images seen might foretell a much more foreboding future. This is the Midnight Channel.<p>

* * *

><p>A mysterious room, not really a room but more like the interior of a car, draped in blue and rather dimly lit but still light enough to show a old man with a long nose sitting at the other end of the room behind a table and a young woman in a blue uniform and blond hair sitting next to him with a book on her lap. The old man looked up with his piercing eyes and his already wide grin got even wider. "Welcome," he beckoned, "to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor and this is my assistant Margaret."<p>

Margaret turned and smiled, "I'm surprised, we never seen two guests in the same journey."

"And another wild card to boot," Igor said as he drew a tarot card from the stack on the table and arranging them but not turning any of them over, "I look forward to our future meetings but for now this one has ended. We look forward to your return to the Velvet Room."

* * *

><p>Yuma Tsukumo groaned as he awoke. "I don't know which dream was weirder….that or the door," he muttered to himself. He looked around in the train car he was riding in. He frowned at the fact that there was no one else on board. Then again it was no surprised as both his grandmother and his sister had announced that they would be going on long term trips and that he would be staying with an old friend of his grandmothers in an remote town that he never heard off until they would return. And to add to his disappointment, dueling wasn't popular there. Not only he would be board out of his mind, the hunt for the Number cards would be put on hold. Yuma had no real easy way to break this news to Astral, his non human friend and dueling companion. Fingers brushed the key that he wore around his neck. Astral as spent most of his time in there since Yuma told him of the move. "He must be mad….or disappointed," Yuma thought. That is, if he could get mad. Astral had rarely showed emotions but he defiantly showed disappointed. Maybe next time Astral came out of the key, they could duel each other, that might cheer him up. A bing from the intercom system snapped Yuma out of his train of though.<p>

"Attention ladies and gentleman, we will be arriving at Inaba shortly. Please gather your belongings and get ready to disembark."

Yuma stood up and stretched before grabbing his bag from the overhead bin. Maybe he could make the best of what this small little town offered.

* * *

><p>Yu Narukami was eating dinner with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and his cousin Nanako, prepackaged food from Junes again, when is uncle made a rather odd announcement.<p>

"Someone else is coming to stay for awhile?" Yu asked curiously.

"That's right," his uncle responded, "An old friend of mine is doing an overseas trip and she needed someone to watch her grandson while she's gone. And this is a lady you really can't say no to."

"How old is he?" Nanako's curiosity was now peeked.

"About 13 so he'll be attending the middle school while he is here"

"That long huh…" Yu muttered.

"Actually," Ryotaro checked the clock, "his train should be arriving soon. Shall we all go pick him up?"

"Yeah!" Nanako leaped to her feet, "Let's all go!"

Yu smiled as he got up to get his jacket and shoes but then frowned thinking of recent events. The serial murders and the kidnapping of his eventual friends were still fresh in his mind. He really hoped that this new visitor will never end up on the Midnight Channel.

* * *

><p>Yuma looked around the train station. The town looked rather empty and there was an occasional passerby but they paid no attention to him. "This is where I'm going to spend the next few months? I'm going to die of boredom." He sighed.<p>

"Hello! Are you Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yuma turned towards the greeting. He saw a man with slightly disheveled clothes accompanied by two others. The boy Yuma guessed to be about two or three years older than him with grayish hair cut short and a girl about ten and brown hair in two pigtails. The man grinned, "You look just like the photo Haru sent me. My name is Ryotaro and Haru and I go way back. This here is my daughter Nanako and my nephew Yu."

Nanako slightly hid behind her father's leg but still let out a hello while Yu gave the more polite bow.

"Hey," that was the only greeting he let out. "_Gee_," he thought, "_what a great first impression_."

"Now I know this is a big move for you and you think this a boring town but I'm sure you'll come to like it. Yu is actually from the big city like you so he can give you a hand." Ryotaro said.

Yuma was glad to hear that at least. Maybe he dueled too.

"Come; let's show you your home for the next few months."

* * *

><p><em>Junes Food Court<em>

"Seriously dude? You've got someone else staying at your place?"

Yu's group had met again for another one of their meetings at the Junes food court. Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Teddie in his human form, Rise, and Naoto. Yosuke was the one who asked the question.

"Yeah," Yu nodded, "He's a middle school student. Apparently both his sister and grandmother were taking long term trips for whatever reason so he was sent to us. I'm not sure about parents because they were never mentioned."

Rise was the next to speak, "That's kind of hard moving out here that young…especially if he doesn't have parents."

"He is an interesting kid." Yu continued, "Soon after we got to my place he asked if I "dueled" or something and when I said I didn't he looked really disappointed. And he keeps talking to air."

Chie looked really confused. "Talking to air or to himself?"

"To someone I guess. He always looks upward to his side and acts like he's having conversations with someone." Yu took another bit of his food, "I can't really tell if he's crazy or if someone is really there."

"Well who knows," Chie sighed, "We enter TVs summon Personas all to stop a serial killer. Who knows what kind of crap goes down in this kid's home town."

Teddie who had seem to zone out the entire meeting suddenly seemed to snap back to reality. "Sensei, you said that his name was Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yu nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Teddie produced several magazines from out of nowhere, no one question where he got them. "I picked up some magazines to help me understand your world a bit better and don't worry Yosuke I actually paid for them and didn't run up a tab." He started to flip through one of them, "I could of sworn I saw that name in here somewhere….Ah ha!"

He spread the magazine out on the table for everyone to see showing an article with a picture of Yuma next to it.

Kanji read the title aloud, "Unknown duelist comes out on top in a dark horse victory. What is this dueling they're talking about?"

Naoto read over the article, "I believe that the article is talking about a card game that's really popular in some parts of Japan. The World Duel Carnival is one of the biggest tournaments for the game. I believe Yuma was previously unknown competitor who beat several well known champions to win the title."

"So in other words, he's a minor celebrity?" Yukiko asked. "You don't think people might notice around here?"

"Then he might end up on the news!" Rise added.

"Then the Midnight Chanel," Yu concluded.

No one spoke until Yosuke was brave enough to break the silence, "Come on guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves. This card game isn't popular around here so there is a good chance that nobody knows that Yuma is a big time champ. I think we're just getting paranoid."

"For once I agree with Yosuke," Chie remarked, "Maybe we are just getting paranoid."

"Still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. We're still no closer to identify the killer." Yu said.

"Yeah," Yosuke melted all over the table, "After King Moron got killed by the copy cat we have no leads."

"Let's at least keep an eye on the kid," Kanji suggested, "Just in case someone does recognize him as a celebrity. We could keep the press off of him."

"And that will keep him off of the Midnight Channel! Great idea Kanji." Rise beamed.

"Then it's decided," Naoto stood up, "We'll monitor the situation until we're giving reason to take action."

"Right team!" Yosuke took his false commanding voice, "Break!"

* * *

><p>"Yuma…how long do you plan on sleeping up here?"<p>

Yuma looked up towards Astral. Classes had ended for him but he really didn't feel like returning to the house quite yet. He had retreated to the roof of his school for what he called a quick nap in a secluded spot he had discovered on searching for a place to eat lunch.

"As long as I like Astral, there's nothing to do here and I haven't had a single duel since we've arrived. Why did Baa-chan send me to some backwater town? I could of stayed with someone else back in Heartland."

"I'm sure she had her reasons Yuma but I do agree that maybe we could have stayed in Heartland. I can only hope that Shark and Kaito can deal with the Barian attacks until we return."

Yuma groaned at the memory. He lost count at how many of his classmates got brainwashed and had to duel them to snap them out of it. Maybe that is one advantage of coming out here, he didn't have to keep an eye on his back anymore. At least for now. "I'm sure they can handle them Astral. Maybe we deserve a vacation from weird business."

"Maybe not Yuma, I overheard some of your new classmates discussing a rumor about a midnight channel."

"Midnight channel?" Yuma's curiosity peeked. "Oh yeah…some girls where saying that your soulmate shows up on it. Just a crazy story made up by a TV network. Don't believe that kind of crap Astral. It's nothing to lose sleep over."

"And I take this time to remind you again that I don't need to sleep." Astral said in his closest attempt to sound sarcastic as he looked over the railing. "Yuma….I do believe that your roommate is at the gate."

"Roommate? Oh…..Narukami…..is he seriously wanting to pick me up like I'm some little kid?"

"You are an hour late for returning home." Astral bluntly delivered.

"Shut up," Yuma groaned as he gathered his stuff. No need to keep him waiting after all.

Yu had gotten concerned when he arrived home and discovered that Yuma was nowhere in sight, fortunately he didn't have to do a big search as he saw Yuma exiting his school as he passed the gate. The boy looked rather unhappy and a tad grumpy. Guess school didn't go so well for him.

"_Better try to strike up a conversation_," Yu thought to himself. He cleared his throat to get Yuma's attention, "Hey…did you have club activities?"

Yuma slightly looked up towards him, "Nah…not my thing….just thought I could take a nap on the roof."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea around here. It rains often and it looks like it will soon."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Then again….rain didn't remind Yuma of the most pleasant memories.

"It depends on how you view it." Yu answered, "So….how are you dealing with the move?"

"It's boring," Yuma admitted, "Everything is too quite, there's no one to duel, and everyone just avoids me."

"Perhaps that's because your Katobingu energy was a little intimidating." Astral commented, Yuma sent him a scowl which was noticed by Yu.

"Hey," Yu but a reaffirming hand on Yuma's shoulder, "It's going to get better over time. Don't let any of the weird things around here get you down."

"Nothing gets me down. That's what my dad taught me. Always have hope."

"Sounds like he was a good man."

"Yeah," Yuma's face fell, "I miss him."

The rest of the way home was done in silence.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yu waited again at the gates of the middle school waiting for Yuma. After what happened yesterday he decided Yuma needed some social interaction. He did have to work on his bonds after all. Igor had been constantly reminding him every time he entered the Velvet Room and gaining a new persona each time a bond was formed wasn't too bad either. With the killer still on the loose and more potential kidnappings on the horizon…he had to be prepared. Yu checked his watch again seeing that it was a half hour past the time Yuma was to get out of school. Worried that he might of have fallen asleep on the roof like he implied yesterday, Yu stepped onto the school grounds in search of him. What he saw made his heart sink a bit. Yuma…was speaking to a TV reporter.<p>

Part of him wanted to intervene but…Yuma looked really happy. The happiest he had seemed to be since he moved here. But it was too late to intervene now, the reporter looked like she was wrapping up and was leaving. At this point Yu approached Yuma who was smiling and waving bye to the reporter. "What was that about?"

"Oh hey Narukami. Well you see…it turns out there are some people around here who do duel and they consider me a minor celebrity so they interviewed me for a TV segment. About time someone recognized me for my skill. Back home people only approached me because I knew Shark, IV, Kaito and they wanted me to get their autographs." Yuma grumbled towards the end.

"Sounds like they're bigger celebrities," Yu said in is ever captain obvious manner.

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?!" Yuma yelled.

Yu chuckled, "So…..have you been to Junes yet? I'm heading over there right now to meet up with my friends and you're welcome to come with me."

"You mean that store with that jingle that Nanako sings all the time. I guess I have nothing better to do today."

"Great, I'll introduce you then."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Yu!" Yosuke called from the other side of the food court. "We're ordering food this time! And no Chie I am not paying for your steak!"<p>

"At least get me a discount!" Chie pouted.

"Hey," Kanji inquired, "Is that the Yuma kid you were talking about?"

"Yep. The name's Yuma Tsukumo."

"Good to meetcha kid," Yosuke said while giving him a playful rub on the head which Yuma tried to shake off. "I'll buy you a welcome steak."

"Hey! How come you're buying him steak and not me?!" Chie complained making Yukiko laugh.

"Actually…..I'm okay with riceballs."

Everyone turned to stare at Yuma like he grew another head.

"Did…..did you just turn down steak for rice?!" Chie had exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"I may have not believed if I hadn't seen it." Rise said with wonder in her voice.

"I-I just prefer rice balls, that's all. What's wrong with that?" Yuma was now just confused.

"Dude! You're in an area famous for its beef steaks and you just want plain simple rice!?" Chie shriek at the top of her lungs.

"C-calm down," Yukiko was trying to appease her anger.

"While Chie is blowing a gasket I'll get you those rice balls. Any particular flavor?" Yosuke asked.

"Any would do, except for anything spicy."

"Sure thing kiddo." With that Yosuke went to find the appropriate stall.

"Don't just stand there kid have a seat." Kanji scooted over on the bench giving Yuma some space.

"Thanks," said Yuma as he sat down, "So what's your name?"

"Kanji Tasumi."

"Don't let the rough exterior fool you Kanji is really a sweetheart," Rise teased.

"Am not!"

"What about those cute little things you knit?"

"Those are to help my mom's shop!"

"But they're so popular at the inn," Yukiko joined in on the banter.

Kanji looked just about ready to explode judging by the shade of red he turned.

Naoto ignored the potential pandemonium and started to talk to Yuma who felt liked we was being ignored a bit, "So Narukami tells us that you duel?"

"That's right. Do you play?"

"No, but I did study the rules and saw a few matches. It's a rather complex strategy game when you really look at it."

Chie leaned in closer, "Um…how can a trading card game be complex?"

Naoto readjusted her hat, "When you think about it, there are thousands of cards to choose from but you're only allowed to select 40 for a competition deck. But what cards you get is entirely on luck and you must keep changing your strategy depending on what card you draw and what your opponent does."

"Uhhh…..I never thought about it like that…." Yuma scratched his face sheepishly, "I just like dueling for fun."

"Whatever Naoto just said it just went over my head." Chie grumbled.

"I think I understood it." Yukiko pondered.

Rise however, had large stars in her eyes, "That's so amazing! I didn't realize the game was so complex! Tell me, what kind of strategies do you employ? Do you use the same ones every time? What do you do when your opponent pushes you into a corner?"

Yuma was taken aback by her sudden interest, "Well…..I think you need to learn the game a bit before I could answer those."

"You could? I would love to learn. Can we start right now?"

Yuma beamed as he pulled out his deck, "Sure thing. Let's start with the basic card types."

* * *

><p>Buy the time Yosuke came back with Yuma's rice balls as well as Teddie in his bear suit who just got off duty, the entire table was engaged in Yuma's explanation of Duel Monsters.<p>

"Sheesh, I leave you guys alone for five minutes and you guys already have a new hobby," Youske said as he placed the plate in front of Yuma.

"It's rather interesting," Yu said.

"Is this the game I read about?" Teddie peered over Yuma's shoulder.

Yuma spun around, "Whoa! Is that a robot?!"

"I'll have you know that I'm a 100 percent genuine bear!" Teddie growled in the most adorable way.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight….." Yuma wasn't convinced, "Really what's in there?"

"Don't mind Teddie Yuma, he's like this all the time," Chie said rather nervously. It would be bad if Yuma got suspicious of Teddie's true nature.

Yosuke took a seat, "So this that card game from the tournament you won?"

"Yep, Rise wanted to learn the rules though it's best if she had her own deck so we could have a practice match." Yuma sighed.

"You know….I think we have some starter decks in the toy section. Should we check it out?" Yosuke asked.

Yuma leapt off of his seat, "Let's go!"

"To the toy department!" Yukiko did a silly pose.

Yuma laughed as the group head off to go check out the stock, maybe being out here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"<em>And that was our interview with recently crowned Duel Monster champion Yuma Tsukomo. We'll return with the weather after this."<em>

Nanako turned away from the television as it went to commercial, "You're really famous Yuma?"

Yuma straightened with pride, "Yep, you're talking to a genuine celebrity."

"Wow….can you tell me more?"

"Sure thing."

Ryotaro just chuckled as he looked over his case files. Yu just kept working on his assignments. He was waiting for the weather report. If they were predicting rain he would have to stay up to check on the Midnight Channel.

"_And now for the weather, there will be constant rain for the next two days…"_

Crap…..that means two Midnight Channels at least. Yu glanced worriedly at Yuma, he really hoped that he wouldn't appear on that channel.

* * *

><p>First chapter down, many more to go. Just seting up the story and hopefully we'll get the ball rolling soon. If there are issues please let me know.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys time for chapter two. For those who left reviews, I give you my thanks and to answer your question about Shadow Yuma…..hehehehehehe….

* * *

><p><em>Midnight….raining…..the Midnight Channel should be on soon<em>, Yu thought to himself as he glanced at Yuma's sleeping form. He was out like a light so he shouldn't be disturbed by what came on. Judging by the pattern he and his friends had determined, Yuma is to be featured next on the channel having been featured on the news that evening. Yu flicked off the lamp and stared into the blank TV waiting for the right moment. The TV flicked on; the image was slightly clearer than usual but the static still obscured the face a bit. But this time the static really didn't hide who it was; the spiky hair gave it away. It was with no doubt Yuma. The TV turned off allowing Yu to return to his bed with nothing more he can do that night never realizing he was being watched by a certain blue spirit.

Astral's gaze followed Yu to his bed before switching to the TV. What is just showed confused him as well as Yu's actions. It seemed like Yu had expected the TV to randomly turn on right at that moment. Mulling over his thoughts, he tried to come to a conclusion.

_Narukami acted like he knew that TV would turn on. Though reviewing my observations, the circumstances matches those in the rumor Yuma had overheard. Though why would Narukami observe the channel?_

* * *

><p>The investigation team had once again gathered at the Junes' food court, Today's topic, last night's Midnight Channel.<p>

Chie slurped down her steak before speaking, "So we're 100% certain that was Yuma on the program last night."

"With hair like that, there's no doubt," Yosuke said, "How does he get his hair like that anyway? Hair gel?"

"Let's not get distracted," Naoto spoiled the fun, "We know that Yuma is the killer's next target."

"At least we know, not the killer," Rise pointed out, "The image last night was still rather blurry and we could identify Yuma because we know of his spiky hair. Unless the killer as already seen Yuma, he's still in the dark."

"So in other words, we're actually have the jump on him this time!" Kanji was getting excited.

"Until it rains tonight, then the image gets clearer. It's not a big window." Yukiko sighed.

"Maybe not," Yu interjected, "You all said you were home when you got kidnapped. Yuma lives with me and it's usually me or Nanako who answers the door. It's very unlikely for Yuma to answer the door giving the culprit the opportunity he needs."

"So it will be unlikely that Yuma's going to get kidnapped," Naoto mused, "But that doesn't mean that the killer will try to get Yuma outside of the house."

"But that would mean that he would have to stalk Yuma until he saw his chance, when he's by himself and there's no one else around. Thankfully for us that kind of behavior is easier to spot." Yosuke said.

"So it's even more important that we keep an eye on Yuma," Yukiko sighed, "Do you know what Yuma does after school Naruakmi?"

Yu thought for a moment, "Usually he stays at his school, he claims to be on the roof. But other than that he usually goes straight home unless I take him somewhere else. But he's starting to explore the town now."

"So we should take turns watching him, like a steak out!" Rise was getting excited for some reason.

"Um…guys…." Teddie who had been rather quite during the meeting spoke up rather softly, "There's something else."

"Uh? What do you mean Teddie?" Kanji asked.

"I wasn't quite sure about this but when we were with him yesterday, I saw a shimmer behind Yuma. Like something was following him."

This made the group go quite. Naoto was the first to inquire, "Are you certain you saw something?"

"Positive! I thought I was seeing something at first but I saw it three times!"

"A shimmer…like a ghost?" Rise wondered.

"Don't say it like that," Chie shivered, "that's creepy."

"But if there is something there…that might explain why Yuma keeps talking to air back home." Yu muttered.

"We shouldn't let that distract us for now," Naoto said, "Our priority is to prevent Yuma's kidnapping. Well take turns following Yuma to keep an eye on him. That way he won't get suspicious of us. Narukami-sempai can keep an eye on him at their home."

"Sounds like a plan," Yu said as he got up, "He should be leaving his school now."

"Time to act." Kanji grinned.

* * *

><p>"Yuma, you're being followed."<p>

"Really?" Yuma turned around just in time to spot someone trying to duck behind a lamp post. "Huh…someone is."

"It appeared to be one of those people you spent time with yesterday."

"Why are they following me?"

"I'm going to find out," Astral flew over to the stalker's hiding place. He spotted what he remembered as the ones identified as Kanji and Chie, both looking rather nervous.

"That was too close," Kanji panted.

"We weren't even talking! How did he know we were behind him?" Chie whispered.

Astral noted the small amusement that he felt over this situation.

"Is he still looking this way?" Kanji asked.

"I don't know, but I think he is," Chie leaned around the post as much as she dared.

Astral decided he had enough and rejoined Yuma.

"So?" He asked his partner.

"It was Chie and Kanji. From their conversations they're trying to follow you undetected." Astral reported.

"I'm glad I've got you then," Yuma smiled, "But why are they trying to follow me?"

"Your roommate Narukami is friends with them right? I did observe him doing something odd last night."

"Odd? Like what?"

"He watched that Midnight Channel."

Yuma jumped back a bit, "That thing is real?!"

Astral nodded, "Yu watched it last night. The image was blurry, but it looked like you."

"Wha….but why?"

"I don't know but clearly there's something that's going on here. I advise that you take caution around Narukami and the others."

Yuma frowned, he really didn't want to be suspicious of his new friends. They were the ones who reached out to him when he was getting lonely in this new town.

Astral noted Yuma's hesitance, _Is there truly no changing your trusting nature Yuma?_, he thought to himself. Vector's deception was still fresh in Astral's mind. He desperately did not want a repeat of what happened. Astral knew that part of his duty was to protect Yuma but could he do that if it meant overriding his will? He shook that though out of his head. He couldn't believe he just thought of that!

"Astral?"

Astral snapped out of thoughts. "Yuma…"

"Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I'm fine…."

Yuma wasn't convinced, "Come on, let's head down to those flood plains we heard about. We can take a walk down there."

* * *

><p>Chie and Kanji just stared in disbelief.<p>

"Is that kid crazy and just had a conversation to himself?" Kanji asked.

"Maybe Teddie was right and there is something there," Chie said, "But I think he knows we're following him."

"So steak out's a bust then?"

"I don't know….Yosuke and Yukiko are taking over next," Chie pulled out her phone, "I'll text then and let them know Yuma's catching on."

"I think he's heading for the flood plains, and tell Yosuke not to make a scene."

Chie grinned, "Already on that."

* * *

><p>By the time Yuma got home, he was exhausted. Not only did he noticed Chie and Kanji following him, he saw every single one of Narukami's friends following him! Even that Teddie guy still in the bear costume! Even Yuma found that ridiculous.<p>

"Long day?"

"Oh hey Narukami," Yuma took a seat next to at the table in front of the TV which Nanako was watching again, "Dojima still at work?"

"Daddy always works late," Nanako said without even looking away from the screen.

Yuma whispered to Yu, "Is it always like this here?"

"It is, Dojima-san is rather dedicated to his work," Then Yu changed the subject, "So what do you two want for dinner?"

Yuma's stomach growled, "Chicken dumplings!"

Nanako turned away from the TV, "Me too! But I don't think we have chicken."

Yu smiled, "That can easily be fixed. How about a trip to Junes?"

Nanako's face brightened, "Of course! Let's go big bro! You can come too Yuma!"

"Glad I'm not left out," Yuma chuckled, "Maybe we should get a few special snacks while we're there."

Nanako nodded in agreement then ran to get her shoes on.

_Better let the others know then_, Yu thought as he began to text his friends hiding his phone under the table. Behind him, Astral saw what he typed.

_Just what are you hiding Yu Narukami?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Nanako is this chicken good?"<p>

"It's not fat enough Yuma, pick a bigger one. We're making a lot tonight."

Yuma put back the package and took a look at the others trying to find the perfect chicken, "How do we know if it's fat enough?"

"When it looks like it wants to burst out of the package."

"Like this one?" Yuma held out another package for her.

She nodded, "Yup that's perfect. Let's see…we still need some green herbs and more flour."

"I can get the flour for you," Yuma offered, "It's just on the other side right?"

"Yup, I'll meet you back here. Don't get lost" Nanako teased.

"I won't," he reassured her before taking off to locate the flour. When he was out of sight, he turned to his spiritual friend, "Astral, you've been really out of it today."

Astral remained rather silent before speaking, "Yuma, Narukami is up to something. I saw him messaging his friends that we were coming here."

"That's not suspicious, maybe we just wanted to spend some time with them."

"Yuma, please listen. There are too many odd things around this town for me to brush off. Even if we're far away from the others we still need to be cautious about the Barians."

Yuma shuffled his feet, "I know Astral, but we're out here in the country. We haven't seen a single one since we've got here."

"But that Midnight Channel-"

"We don't even know if it's a real thing or if it's dangerous. Relax Astral, we're fine."

"But what if we walk into another trap? What if we run into someone like Vector again? What if Narukami's trying to trick you?!"

Yuma was taken aback, "Astral….do you really not trust Narukami….do you not trust me?"

Astral opened his mouth then closed it, he couldn't believed what he just said.

"Excuse me….Are you Yuma Tsukumo?"

Yuma turned around to face that man that came up behind him, "Yes that's me,"

"Good..." Then Yuma felt a cloth being pressed over his mouth. Astral's calling for his name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"So how did following Yuma go?"<p>

Everyone faced Yu like he was an alien. "What?"

"You didn't mention how crazy he was?!" Yosuke nearly yelled.

"He kept looking right at us!" Teddie actually yelled, "It's like he had eyes in the back of his head!"

"Not to mention he kept talking to thin air," Chie added, "He was catching on to us!"

"I never would of guessed his ability to notice us," Naoto was the only calm one.

"But none of us noticed anything odd other than the aforementioned," Rise said.

"In short, the stake out was a bust." Kanji groaned.

"Though smart about bringing Yuma here," Yosuke said, "This place is too crowed for something to happen."

"Big bro…"

Yu turned around in shock, "Nanako, I though Yuma was with you."

"He was, then he offered to get the flour for me. But I haven't seen him since. I checked this floor but I can't find him."

Silence coated the group in fear.

"I'm going to go let security know." Yosuke ran off to find the closest employee.

"I'm going to go check the other floors," Yukiko ran off with Chie in tow.

"Big bro, you don't think something bad had happened?" Nanako was close to tears.

"No Nanako, we're just playing it safe," Yu fibbed as dread filled his stomach, _Yuma….please be alright_.

* * *

><p>It quickly became known that Yuma was not located anywhere in Junes and the police were called. When Dojima arrived with Adachi, he was pissed. Not only there was another strange disappearance, this one looked like it could be a kidnapping. And not just of any kid, one that he was supposed to be looking after. By God if something happened, he wouldn't forgive himself.<p>

"Adachi, get the store in lockdown. No one leaves until Yuma is found."

"Yes sir," Adachi saluted and ran off to let the rest of the team know.

"Uncle…"

Dojima turned to see his nephew and daughter, both looking extremely worried.

"Don't worry too much, we'll find Yuma before the night's through."

"Please Daddy….if I hadn't let him go alone…."

Dojima patted his daughter on the head, "It's not your fault Nanako."

"Uncle, I'm going to keep looking for him."

Dojima gave a long glance at Yu, "Okay…be careful, don't confront anyone who could be dangerous. But I can't let you leave the store. We're putting it in lock down just in case he's still here."

Yu nodded, "I will." He then turned and left to rejoin his friends. "We're going to check the store one more time then the Midnight Channel."

The team nodded and headed to search the store once more.

* * *

><p>The gang shifted nervously in front of the large TV at Junes. The search for Yuma in the store had not gone so well and as it was approaching midnight, the Midnight Channel was their only way to confirm if he had been kidnapped yet.<p>

"I don't get it," Yosuke muttered, "All the other victims had been kidnapped from their homes. Why did Yuma get kidnapped from a crowed department store?"

"Maybe the killer got impatient and grabbed Yuma when he could" Rise suggested.

"To risky, there are far too many witnesses to pull off a kidnapping like this. Besides, we don't even know if he has been kidnapped." Naoto being the calm one here, "That's why we have to wait for the Midnight Channel to confirm whether or not he's on the other side yet."

"But we shouldn't just stand here!" Kanji exclaimed, "We should just hop in right now and search!"

"Calm down Kanji-kun," Yukiko said in an attempted to calm the hot head down, "Once we know if he's there we can do the rescue mission."

"Quiet!" Chie hushed everyone, "The TV is turning on!"

The TV flickered on and the image was clear. They saw Yuma sitting improperly on a throne with one leg hanging over one arm rest and resting his head on one hand. He was dressed in a leather jacket and pants and a large read cloak with a fur trim like that of a king was draped over his shoulders. He looked up towards the camera revealing the golden eyes all the other shadows had and smirked.

_**Greetings everyone, have you come to worship your king yet?**_

"King?" Teddie questioned. He was quickly shushed by everyone else.

_**You see, no one recognizes me for my greatness. But while I have the throne and look, I'm not a king yet. I have to rise and grab the power for myself. And it's very soon…..soon…I will have the power to MAKE THEM ALL SEE!**_

The Shadow Yuma stood up spreading his arms in declaration.

_**I am the king…..and I don't need pathetic commoners like you anymore. You'll be begging for forgiveness soon.**_

With that, the TV shut off.

Yu broke the silence, "He's there."

Yosuke gulped, "Let's go."

They all leaped into the TV. It was time for a rescue mission.

* * *

><p>"Yuma…Yuma…Yuma!"<p>

Yuma groaned. His head was pounding with a headache and Astral's cries for him to wake up were not helping. Reluctantly, Yuma rolled over and lifted himself up on his elbows. "Astral? What happened?"

"I am quite unsure myself. The man you spoke to suddenly placed a cloth over your mouth and you fell limp. He dragged you over to a TV and somehow….he threw you inside it. I was pulled along inside as well. We've landed in a strange environment but you have remained unconscious for quite some time."

Yuma rubbed his forehead and looked around. Where ever they were, it was made out of smooth stone that had an odd blue color to it. Beyond that he couldn't make out too much, there was too much fog. "What's with all this fog?" he muttered.

"I'm not quite sure you're referring to when you say fog." Astral gave observation.

"It's this white stuff that's making it very hard to see!" While he had gotten used to Astral's naivety, Yuma still found it frustrating at times.

"My vision is perfectly clear. There is no "white stuff" that you describe."

"You can't see it? It's like pea soup."

"What is this pea soup?

Yuma groaned, "I have got to stop using figures of speech around you."

Astral was about to ask what a figure of speech was but a low chuckle stopped him.

_**Heh heh heh heh…hello there worm….come to be crushed?**_

Yuma froze upon hearing the voice. He knew it but, he didn't want to turn around to confirm it. Astral however, did. "Yuma…..there's another you."

* * *

><p>"Rise-chan…..are you sure Yuma-kun is in here?"<p>

The group had followed Rise's lead to what appeared to be a futuristic castle built out of a smooth blue stone with many stain glass windows and were standing in front of the main gates, which were opened.

"Positive. Though…..I sense someone else is with him," Rise said while gazing through Himiko's visor. "But the signal is rather odd. Could someone else have gotten thrown in with him?"

"Why would the killer risk that?" Kanji wondered.

"Maybe someone saw the killer kidnap Yuma and tossed him in as well to get rid of witnesses." Naoto theorized.

"Regardless, we still need to go in and find Yuma and save him." Yu spoke confidently, "Both from the shadows and from whatever issues he faces."

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys but he said on that program sounded a little messed up. Especially from a 13 year old." Yosuke wondered.

"We can speculate later, Yuma's life could be in danger right now." Yukiko warned the group.

Yu nodded, "I'm with Yukiko. Let's go rescue Yuma."

With that, the group rushed in.

* * *

><p>Yuma gulped. There in front of him, was him, or him in some sort of way. They stared at each other for quite awhile as if to observe one another, as if to process what was happening.<p>

Eventually, Yuma collected the courage to speak, "Who…who are you?"

The other Yuma grinned, _**Who am I? What kind of a question is that? I am you.**_

Yuma took a step back, "What do you mean? I'm me. There's only one of me."

_**Of course there is only one of you. I'm just another side of you….one you don't want to admit**_.

"What do you mean don't want to admit?!"

The other Yuma chuckled, _**Haven't you grown tired of having those pesky "friends" around? I bet you're enjoying this trip so you can be away from them.**_

Yuma froze; Astral looked on in confusion as the copy continued.

_**You're tired of having them around. They only hang around you because you have the interesting life with hunting the numbers. You know they like Astral more. He's the one with the superior dueling skills.**_

Yuma began to grit his teeth. His fist started to clench in anger.

_**Admit it, you're weak. All your cockiness and the "kattobingu" is just a face. It's more annoying than anything. It's just a desperate plea for attention to surround yourself with others that make yourself feel superior.**_

Astral didn't like where this was going. Yuma had gone silent and this clone kept going on. If this copy was truly what he claimed to be, logically this isn't going to end very well.

Yuma eventually spoke with a growl in his voice, "It's not stupid…..I'm not lonely…"

"YUMA!"

Yuma snapped out of his frustrated state and spun around and was surprised by who he saw, "Narukami?...Everyone?"

Sure enough, Yu and his team had arrived with all of their Personas summoned and ready for battle.

"Um guys…"Chie inquired "Do you see that blue ghost next to Yuma"

"I'm getting very bizarre reading from it," Rise stated from under Himiko's visor, "I can't tell if it's a Shadow or a Persona."

"It doesn't smell like a Shadow" Teddie chimed in.

Yuma and Astral turned to each other, "Yuma….they can see me."

"But….how?" Yuma spun to face his clone, "Are you doing this?!"

The clone simply ignored the question.

_**Oh what's this? Made a new group of so called friends to replace your old ones?**_

"Yuma!" Yu yelled, "Don't let anything he says get to you!"

_**You know you do make friends a little too quickly. You're so naive about people.**_

Yuma could only stammer, everything was just confusing him.

_**How do you know if the people you befriend are the ones you can trust?**_

Yuma choked over his answer, "I….I just know!"

_**Oh really? Do I have to remind you about…..Shingetsu?**_

That name, it made something inside Yuma snapped. He stared at the clone with intense anger in his eyes. The pleads from Astral and the others started to fade out.

_**You should take a page from his book. He knew how to use people. He would be a great teacher. I certainly did learn a few things from him.**_

"No…"

"Don't say it!" Yukiko pleaded.

"You're…"

"Kid don't do it!" Kanji begged.

"Control yourself!" Naoto called out.

"Not…"

"YUMA!" Both Astral and Yu yelled.

"ME!"

The clone grinned as darkness swirled around him.

_**Just the words I wanted to hear.**_

Then twisted laughter deafened everyone.

* * *

><p>Zexal ends in a month….I don't want it to go. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Time to answer reviewer questions and comments!

Star Dragon 0- Yes the cast of the Zexal cast including Barians will show up later on. As for whether or not Wild Cards are immune, I'm taking a lot from Persona 4 The Animation and if you saw the final episode, Izanagi briefly turned into a Shadow based on Yu's doubts about losing his friends over his move back to the city. By that point Yu had become extremely genre savvy and accepted it right away so he was able to get Izinagi back. So Wild Cards aren't completely immune as they do have the risk of a Shadow forming based on their emotional state.

Annon- Glad we're thinking on the same page. As for Shadow Astral, he might come into play later. I'm just waiting for the right moment.

And now on to the part that you've been waiting for.

* * *

><p>He said it, he said those words.<p>

Those three words that are enough to send one's shadow self to go berserk.

But there was something odd this time. The transformation was too erratic, as if it could decide on a form. In the mist of the transformation, they heard a gargled voice,

_**I am the Shadow, the True Self!**_

Yuma and the ghost immediately backed up as far as they could but Yu knew they weren't out of danger yet. He sent Izanagi to shield them because he had a gut feeling that the shadow was going to go after Yuma first. The poor boy looked so confused and scared over what was going on and Yu swore that he would get Yuma out of this. Izinagi quickly scooped up Yuma and placed a hand over him to shield him while the ghost hovered close with an expression of panic and unknowing. Yu wasn't quite sure about this ghost but Yuma seemed comfortable around him so he had to trust his judgment for now. Izanagi dropped off Yuma with the group as the shadow's transformation became final. "Narukami? What was that thing?"

"That thing is called a shadow Yuma. That one was yours and it's going berserk since you rejected it." Yu stated as easily as he could.

"What do you mean going berserk?! That guy wasn't me!" Yuma cried pointing to the forming shadow.

"Yuma I suggest that you calm down immediately."

Everyone spun to face the ghost, Yuma especially. "Astral…do you think….that I'm like that?"

The ghost…Astral…didn't say anything.

_**What's wrong Astral? You usually know what to say to him.**_

Everyone's attention was now focused on the shadow. It had taken on the form of a wicked knight with long slender limbs decorated in dark purples and reds with bladed wings. Clawed hands wielded two long curved swords and it stared down the group with unseen eyes. Though the most unusual thing about it was the number 39 written on its shoulder.

_**Or maybe you haven't regained all the trust you had in him…and just don't know what to say to him.**_

"Just shut your trap!" Kanji yelled, "We're going to crush you anyway!"

_**I hate hotheads….they remind me too much of myself….or my old self now.**_

Yuma just stared at the shadow, eye's wide with recognition. He let out a small grunt and turned away from the shadow and kept his gaze at the ground.

_**What is it? To ashamed to look at me? Or does my appearance remind you too much of your friendship with Rei Shingetsu?**_

"SHUT UP!"

"You must remain calm Yuma. If this thing is drawing on your emotions your anger will just make it worse." Astral cautioned trying to think of something to calm Yuma down.

"Just shut up Astral! What do you know!?"

Astral was taken aback. He stared back at Yuma with shock in his eyes. Yuma never got this angry. Never at him.

"IMCOMING!" Chie's voice echoed across the chamber.

Yuma looked up in time to see a sword being brought down towards his head only for Tomoe to intercept it at the last minute brining Chie down on one knee in pain, "Man he's tough!"

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Yosuke boasted, "Go get him Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya obeyed the command zooming up to be level with the shadow's head then launching a wind attack. Kintoki-Douji then followed by throwing a tomahawk missile at its face.

Shadow Yuma just laughed as the smoke cleared revealing no damage.

_**It barely tickles. Is this really all the fire power you've got?**_

"This is bad! This is beary beary bad!" Teddie has begun to panic more than usual.

Naoto stared in awe, "He took those attacks and didn't even flinch."

"I can't get a good reading on him either!" Rise called out, "It's like his inner structure keeps changing so I can't get a weakness."

"Well he's going to have to come down eventually! They all do." Kanji declared in his ever so punk like optimism.

"It's not that simple."

Everyone turned around in surprise. Astral had just spoken.

"I don't think your usual tactics will work here."

"Look mister ghost…thing," Yosuke said rather awkwardly, "We have no idea who you are so we don't know if we can trust you yet."

"I trust him," Yu said rather matter of factly. This got lots of cries of what from everyone, including Yuma who had been rather silent for the past few moments.

Yu ignored them and turned to face Astral directly, "Astral, right? You're the one that Yuma keeps talking too. His invisible friend?"

Astral stared at Yu shocked by his quick acceptance but did respond, "That's right, Yuma is my friend."

_**Then why don't you fully trust him? Oh yeah…because he lied to you!**_

Astral scowled at the shadow, "I don't know why you took on that form but know this, I won't forgive you for trying to attack Yuma!"

"Okay…this guy's got a protective streak," Chie muttered under her breath.

"Yuma," Astral turned to face Yuma, "The Numbers."

"Oh…er…right…the Numbers!" Yuma snapped out of whatever trance he was in and immediately reached for the deck box on his waist.

"Uh kid! Now's not the time to be looking at trading cards!" Kanji cried out as Take-Mizazuchi took another hit.

"I don't see how trading cards are going to help our situation!" Yukiko exclaimed as Konohana Sakuya let loose another barrage of flames that once again left no marks.

"No….they're going to help." Yuma spoke as if he was speaking to himself, "Hope's going to…he's not here." Yuma's expression turned to panic, "Hope's not here!"

Now Astral was panicking, "What do you mean Hope is not in the deck?!"

"Look!" Yuma fanned out the cards and turned the faces towards Astral, "All of the other Numbers we have are here...except for Hope!"

_**What did you expect?!**_ The shadow declared swatting away Sukuna-Hikona like it was a fly. _**Hope is a representation of you, and I am you!**_

"Is that why…" Yuma could barely finish the sentence, "Is that why…you're Hope Ray….V?"

The investigation team was now plain confused. Numbers? Hope Ray V? How did this all play into what's going on now.

Shadow Yuma, or Hope Ray V as he was just now called, chuckled. _**Finally getting it? I am the part of you that you so desperately casted aside. The memories and emotions that you rather forget. You truly hate yourself for lying to Astral and betraying all of your friends for your so called friendship with Shingetsu. Maybe if it's better if you just disappeared! It's like no one is going to remember you anyway.**_

This had hit Yuma like a sack of bricks. Did he really hate himself for what he did? He was sure Astral had forgiven him but did he still hold any ill will towards him? Then again, Astral wouldn't have been hurt if he had never meet Shingetsu in the first place. Was everyone really better off without him? Was he better off without them?

The emotional turmoil had force Yuma to his knees head bowed in submission. Astral immediately knew this was a bad sign, "Get up Yuma! Don't let his words affect you!"

"Listen to him Yuma!" Yu called out, "The more you fall into depression, the stronger the Shadow gets!"

_**Shut up all of you!**_ Hope Ray V raised its blade gathering energy. _**He doesn't need you, he doesn't need anyone!**_ It brought the blade down, with catastrophic results.

Everything happened to quickly to register sound, but all Yu saw was a wave of energy heading towards them. He could only do the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed Yuma and turned his back to face the incoming wave and dismissing Izanagi and calling Ara Mitama to shield them and hope it was enough. It wasn't.

The attack blew everyone away crashing into walls and railings. Hope Ray V glanced around at the unconscious group. _**Weaklings…..didn't put up much of a fight.**_

Yuma groaned in pain. His eyes refused to open, his head wouldn't stop ringing. When his eyes finally cracked open, his heart sank. "NARUKAMI!" He managed to wriggle out of his grip and tried to rouse him, "Please…please wake up. Astral?!" Yuma quickly scanned the area looking for him. He spotted him laying five feet away flickering in and out of existence. Yuma immediately ran to his side, "Astral….please…be alright."

"Don't worry…" Yuma gasped in surprised as Astral rolled over, "I'll be alright."

But Yuma knew this wouldn't be alright. Yu and everyone else was down and unconscious with their things that they had summoned had begun to fizzles and fade. And now Hope Ray V was standing right over him.

_**Just you and me now.**_ If it had a mouth, it would be grinning.

Yuma was trying to hid the tears in his eyes, "Why…..why are you doing this?!"

Hope Ray V tilted his head as if he was confused, _**Why? You know the answer yourself**_.

"No I don't!" Yuma screamed, "I don't know! Just stop this!"

_**Now now Yuma, you did truly desire to be alone. That's how you've been for most of your life after all.**_

"But I wasn't happy! I was sad…but Astral changed all that!"

_**Changed it for what?! For the better?! He has brought you nothing but misery! You're better off without him. You have enough power to stand on your own.**_

"I would never say that about a friend!"

_**But you thought about it.**_

Yuma gasped in shock. A pit was forming in stomach, and he felt his heart starting to sink. Why…why was he hurting? The Shadow was lying, there's no way what he said was true.

_**And now say goodbye to everyone**_.

The Shadow reached down and grabbed Yuma in its crushing grip. Yuma cried out in pain as he felt his arms press into his ribs and his lungs started to run out of room to breathe.

"YUMA!" Astral cried out worried for his partner. "Release him now!"

_**Not a chance!**_ Hope Ray V kicked Astral hard knocking him into the wall leaving an impact crater.

Hearing Yuma's and Astral's cries of pain caused the investigation team to rouse back to the world of the living. Rise was the first to realize Yuma's predicament and let out a horrified scream. "YUMA-KUN!"

"Hostage situation….how low…." Naoto groaned.

"It's going to kill him!" Teddie continued to panic.

Yu brushed off the last of the rubble on him, "Freeing Yuma if the first thing we need to do but be careful not to hurt him!"

"Easier said than done" Yosuke whined.

_**Think you can save him? He can barely save himself!**_ Hope Ray V held up a claw to Yuma's cheek digging just enough to draw blood. _**I can easily end his life here and now**_.

"Not gonna happen!" Kanji charged forward with Take-Mizazuchi right behind him charging an electrical attack.

_**Too slow!**_ Hope Ray V jumped over the attack when it came and punch Take-Mizazuchi hard enough to nearly send both him and Kanji through one of the stained glass windows.

"Kanji!" Rise called out worryingly.

"I…think my jaw's busted." Kanji rubbed his aching cheek.

"We're you crazy Kanji! You could off hit Yuma!" Chie scolded the punk.

"Oh crap I did think about that!"

"Then it's best that I don't attack then…..Konohana Sakuya's attacks are too destructive." Yukiko looked at the ground as the feeling of uselessness came over her.

"Then it's best that I, Narukami-sempi, and Yosuke keep attack to free Yuma," Naoto strategized, "Everyone stay on support and only strike when you are guaranteed a hit. Rise keep an analysis going and warn us of any incoming attacks."

"Got it!" Rise said as she kicked Himiko's powers into overdrive.

Over by the semi destroyed wall, Astral was trying to keep conscious as he observed the group.

_They seem to know what they're doing….like they've done this before. Their actions earlier….was it to prevent this from happening?_ Astral cursed at himself. _If I hadn't been so paranoid, if I had just let Yuma be with them, he would not be in this situation…I'm so sorry Yuma._

Astral's world then went black.

* * *

><p>Zexal 143 was NOT OKAY! Seriously, how many more characters are they going to kill until they're happy?! And there are three episodes left! Happy end please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Time to answer some reviews!

Raven Tsurara- Glad that I make your day

VongolaHermit- Sorry if you got confused about Shadow Yuma. I always saw that when a shadow gets rejected, it seeks to kill and replace the original. I don't know if that just my observation or an actual thing. When writing Shadow Yuma I tend to write him as someone who is slowly losing sanity.

Matt- You say tomato and I say tomato

Dr. Weird- Thanks for the encouragement. And when I saw your name I thought it looked familiar. When I check your stuff I recognized your stories I read way back when. Talk about a small world.

Star Dragon 0- Thanks for catching the Izanagi misspelling. I don't know how I missed that. It has been fix.

* * *

><p>The battle was not going well. All the Persons had taken a lot of damage so their attacks weren't as strong as before. Plus Hope Ray V kept bringing Yuma into the line of fire forcing them to cancel their attacks or having to redirect them. Yuma had taken a few hits as well. To sum it up, they were losing.<p>

Yu rubbed his shoulder as Izanagi took another hit. He could tell that Yuma was about to lose consciousness if they didn't rescue him soon. He was about to switch out to a heavier hitter Persona when he heard a groan behind him. That's right, he forgot about Yuma's ghost friend Astral.

He ran over to check on him. He was fading in and out which Yu took as a bad sign. He reached down to help him up but much to his surprise, his hand when right through Astral's shoulder.

"Don't bother…I'm not a corporeal being…" Astral groaned and he tried to get up, "Just help Yuma."

"Were trying but that thing is just too strong." There was no way to put is lightly, Yu knew that. Right now they were losing and they needed to figure out something to turn the battle around. Then Yu got an idea, "Astral, you seem to know something about that thing. What can you tell me?"

Astral gave him a quizzical look. His answer then confused him, "Only a Number can destroy another Number. Your summons won't make a scratch."

"You mentioned those before, what are they?"

"Cards with unbelievable strong power sealed in them."

"I don't suppose you have one."

Astrals eyes widen as something came to him, "Of course…..we may not have Hope…but we have the others." He rose and assumed his floating position as he raised is left arm and light collected around him created some sort of blue slender device on his arm which Yu spotted a slot in it that was holding cards, the same Duel Monster cards that Yuma had. Astral then drew the top card.

"Please work," he whispered to himself. He then slammed the card onto the device.

At first, nothing. Then, a flash of blinding light. Even Hope Ray V had to shield its eyes.

_**What on earth are you plotting Astral!?**_

The barely conscious Yuma looked over to his friend as and the light forming and smiled.

"Do it Astral."

Astral nodded as if he had heard, "Rise Number 17, Revise Dragon!"

The light faded as the long serpentine dragon bearing the number 17 on its horn snarled and bared it teeth at Hope Ray V.

"Okay….that's pretty cool," Yosuke commented.

"But is it a Persona?" Yukiko wondered aloud.

"I don't think so, the reading it's not the same," Rise said, "In fact, it's closer to Yuma's shadow."

"But it doesn't smell like a shadow!" Teddie yelled.

"Forget what it is I don't want that thing to eat us!" Kanji cried out.

"Fear not," Astral said trying to calm everyone, "I'll make sure he won't."

_**Don't make promises you can't keep!**_ Hope Ray V declared as he brought down its sword towards Revise Dragon only for it to curl out of the way wrapping around Hope Ray V's sword arm then biting down the arm holding Yuma, hard.

With a loud cry of pain, Hope Rave V's hold on Yuma was released dropping Yuma towards the ground but Take-Mizazuchi was there to catch him and brought him to the safety of the others.

Yukiko and Chie helped Yuma up and steadied the poor boy. "Are you going to be alright?" Yukiko asked worryingly.

Yuma seemed to ignore her and coughed air back into his lungs, "Where's Astral?"

"I'm right here Yuma, are you alright?"

"I recommended that you turn your attention back to the matter at hand." Naoto cautioned, "Your dragon is losing."

She was right, the only wound that Revise Dragon had made was the bite mark from before and now its body was covered in sword wounds. With one more stroke of a sword, Hope Ray V cut Revise in half destroying it.

_**Is that the best you've got?!**_

Astral gritted his teeth and gripped his shoulders as pain racked through his body as he tried not to scream. If having a Number destroyed here was like losing life points in a duel, he had to be careful about who to summon next. If he took to many hits, he may vanish.

Yu switched out Izanagi to summon Valkyrie. "We'll buy you some time, summon another one of those quick!"

"Yu, are you sure we can rely on him?" Yosuke brought up a good point.

"Do you have a better idea? You saw that dragon he summoned was the only thing to cause damage so far."

Everyone looked at each other with faces of uncertainly. But they really didn't have time to question this further, Hope Ray V was reading his next attack.

Astral immediately looked through the deck trying to figure out which Number to summon next. He didn't want to risk summoning 8 or 92, those might be too powerful to control in this situation. He was about to reach for 11 but then Yuma spoke.

"It's all my fault."

Everyone within ear shot turn to Yuma shocked, Astral especially.

"It's all my fault…I'm just hurting everyone around me."

"That's not true."

Yuma glanced up at his partner, "Astral…"

Astral gave a soft smile, "Didn't you teach me that making mistakes is part of being human?"

Yuma frowned again, "But what I did was not a simple mistake! I hurt you! We were supposed to be a team and I hid stuff from you! And he…." Yuma couldn't even look at that shadow as tears began to form, "He's right, I just act happy as a face. I thought I was over everything that happened in Saragasso but in reality it was just eating me up inside. I….I…."

Whatever he planned to say next was interrupted by Yu placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It sounds like your carrying a little too much right now. You're not alone Yuma."

Yuma looked at him, then at the rest of the team. Despite being beaten down a lot, they were all giving him supportive smiles.

Yosuke's smile evolved into a grin, "Sounds like you just need to get a lot off of your chest. Don't worry, we all carry some sort of emotional baggage with us that we don't want others finding out."

Rise gave Yuma a pat on the head, "You might not believe this but…we all went through the same thing here. We all faced a part of ourselves that we didn't want to admit that was there."

Yuma's eyes widened, "You….all went through this?"

Kanji shrugged, "We might not want to admit the details," This got snickers from the rest of the group, "But you're not alone in this thing kid."

Teddie waved his arms to get attention, "They're right, you don't have to bottle things up. We're used to crazy things around here."

"We do want a full story later," Yukiko smiled, "But for now, we can help you accept this."

Yuma faced his shadow in shock, "I have to accept him?!"

"It's hard but you can do it," Chie smiled, "We have faith in you."

"We do?" This earned Yosuke a punch in the face from Chie and Yukiko.

Yuma got a small laugh from that. With some renewed strength, he got to his feet and stood next to Astral. "Sorry for making you worried Astral."

Astral smiled, "It's good to have you back Yuma"

_**What…..I don't believe this….**_

Hope Ray V's form has begun to fizzle, a sign that it was weakening.

_**Yuma doesn't need any of you! He's better off alone!**_

"You're wrong!"

Hope Ray V stood shocked at Yuma's outcry.

"You're wrong, I was never alone. Even what I thought I was…there was someone out there for me. And even here…away from my friends, I'm surrounded by others who accept me for who I am and don't care about my past. But I do know this now, you are part of me. The part of me that came from my denials. But I won't reject you anymore! I'll accept you and become stronger than ever before!"

_**Why you…..I won't go back to you!**_ Hope Ray V raised its blade ready to make one more desperate strike.

Astral simply held out a card to Yuma and with a nod, he took hold of it and they both held it out declaring,

"We summon Number 6! Ooparts Atlandis!"

The investigation team stood in awe as they saw the volcanic titian form clearly standing several stories taller than Hop Ray V. Then it raised its massive fist ready to attack.

"Go Atlandis! Divine Punishment!"

With the command, Atlandis gathered power in its fist and punched Hope Ray V which he parried with a sword and tried to throw Atlandis off balance. Despite its large size, the titan kept its footing the volcano shooting off fresh magma. Hope Ray V could do nothing as he got coated in the melted earth screaming pain.

_**WHY YOU MONGRE-**_

Whatever he meant to say was cut off as he saw Atlandis' fist which was clearly larger than him coming in from above smashing into him sending him straight to the floor. Atlandis pulled its fist back once more and delivered one final punch.

The battle was over.

Yuma's perky grin returned to his face, "We did it!"

Yu didn't want to be the party pooper but he had to have Yuma do the important part, "Not quite actually." He then pointed to the clearing smoke where Shadow Yuma had returned kneeling on the ground.

Yuma gulped but after a small nudge from Yu and a reassuring nod from Astral, he took a step forward to the shadow.

Once he was right in front of him, the shadow gave him a death glare. Yuma ignored it and instead, extended his hand to his shadow.

_**What's that for?**_

"It's just a hand, no tricks or traps."

Shadow Yuma scoffed, _**You think after all that, I will just go back?**_

"We all deserve a second chance. Even myself."

After a few tense moments, and several more glares, the shadow then accepted the offered hand. _**Thank you.**_

In a comforting light, the shadow changed again. This time it took the form of a white and gold knight with metal wings and the number 39 appearing again on the shoulder. It then faded as the Persona card floated down to Yuma who outstretched his hands to catch it. But to everyone's surprise, when it reached Yuma, it turned into a Duel Monsters card.

Yuma smiled and took the card, "Welcome back Hope." And with that, his legs gave out from under him.

With a flash the entire team was there to catch him. Kanji heaved him onto his back, "Poor kid's wiped out."

"We need to get him back to the outside world," Chie stated, "And come up with a reasonable story for his disappearance to tell the police."

"That's all fine and dandy guys but…" Yosuke pointed at Astral, "What are we going to do about him?"

"That can be a priority for later," said Naoto, "Right now we need to get Yuma to a doctor."

"He's standing right there guys," Yukiko pointed out, "Plus, he did help us out so I think we can give him the benefit of the doubt."

"And he doesn't smell like a shadow so I don't think he means any harm." Teddie chimed in his two cents.

Yu was the only one to approach Astral, "Can we see you on the other side?"

Astral shook his head, "I'm only visible to Yuma and a few of his friends from his home town."

"I cannot not understand how nothing fazes him," Chie muttered.

"We'll worry about that later than Astral. Well let Yuma rest then we can ask him about what happened. I promise we won't press into details that you don't feel comfortable." Yu reassured him.

"Thank you Narukami."

"Let's hurry on back then," Naoto checked her watch, "We've been here for over an hour, and our absence must have been noticed by now."

"Yeah, we don't want Yu's uncle to be suspicious of us." Yosuke agreed.

The group started to make their way out of the castle while Astral hung back a bit to observe them. _You risked your lives to save someone you barely knew for a few days. A trait that Yuma shares….thank you for saving him._ Astral was about to follow them until he heard a dark chuckle behind him. He spun around, his heart rate spiked. But there was nothing behind him.

"Astral, are you coming? Is something wrong?" Yu asked.

"No…..I thought I heard something."

"You must be exhausted as well. Let's get the two of you back."

Astral scanned the area behind him one more time. He was certain the laugh he heard sounded like a Shadow. Reluctantly he turned back to follow the group back to the real world.

Unseen by anyone as they left, in the reflection of the smooth stone, a dark wisp with glowing eyes watched the group's departure.

_**Seems like I can't form just yet. Just keep coming back other half…..we'll face each other soon.**_

With that, the wisp vanished.

* * *

><p>*dramatic chord plays!*<p>

Shadow Yuma is over, I kept rewriting the acceptance scene until it felt right. Also kept tweaking the fight scenes. Next chapter might be a little delayed but I'm going to keep trying to do a chapter a week since I do have material up to chapter 9 written. Keep sending in those reviews, it makes me happy every time I see one in my inbox.

Zexal 144…..WHY ASTRAL!? NOW'S NOT A GOOD TIME TO COMMITE GENOCIDE!


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is just a little late but don't worry, I hope you enjoy. Now answering time-

VongolaHermit- I have plans for Astral's shadow and as for the Zexal form, the current plan for that is still a ways off so you might have to wait a while.

BahamutX987- I actually debated combining the last two chapters together but I decided to leave them separate but I can see why they could work together. 96 will appear soon so sit tight. Yeah those translations were debatable when Zexal started so thanks for pointing that out.

Guest- Yeah I don't want Zexal to end either. If you want to get familiar with Persona 4, I recommend watching the anime since that's the continuity that I'm following. The games have a lot of content that I don't think I'll be able to fit into this fic.

* * *

><p>The group wasted no time getting Yuma back to the normal world. They handed him off to the waiting police officers with the excuse that they found him unconscious inside one of the storage units in the back of the store. Thankfully they bought this excuse and took Yuma for a quick trip to the hospital for examination. Now that he had been found, they were free to head home. They investigation team started to make the trek home, now it appearing longer than it really was due to how tired they were and the fact it was close to 2 o clock in the morning.<p>

"I'm beat…" Kanji moaned, "Who knew the shadow of a 13 year old would be so powerful."

"But I think Yuma is not a normal 13 year old," Chie chimed in, "He's got a ghost following him."

"Speaking of which," Yosuke looked around, "Where is he?"

"I think I saw him following the paramedics that were taking Yuma," said Teddie.

"He was that shimmer you kept seeing?" Yukiko asked surprisingly.

"Yeah…but this time he was kind of see through. He wasn't as clear as he was in the TV world."

"I guess something in the TV world makes him visible." Yu concluded.

"It's obvious Yuma is caught up in something not connect with the TV world at all." Naoto started to deduce, "It must involve Astral and those Number cards."

"I wish we could ask Yuma for more information but right now he just needs rest," Rise sighed.

"I think he'll be a great addition to the team."

Everyone stared at Yu in shock. Did he just seriously propose having a 13 year old join their team?

"Um Yu…..you do realize that Yuma is just 13 right?" Yosuke questioned Yu's sanity, "Isn't he a little young to be dealing with a murder case?"

"I think he can handle it." Yu was rather confident in his decision.

"I think it's better if we just ask him." Chie proposed, "We don't want to put too much on his plate."

"Yeah," Yosuke yawned, "I just want to go to bed."

With quick goodbyes, everyone returned home hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuma groaned as he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was they large amount of white around him. It then hit him, he was in the hospital! He sat up quickly, then quickly regretted it and flopped back into the pillow.<p>

"So you're awake."

Yuma expression brightened, "Astral! What happened?"

"After the defeat of your…'shadow'….you collapsed from exhaustion. The others brought you back where the doctors checked you in for the night. I'm certain that the police will be questioning you so I advise you keep what happened inside the television a secret for now."

"Yeah," Yuma rubbed his forehead, "I don't think they'll believe it anyway."

Astral nodded, "Are you feeling better?"

"Physically yes…emotionally…that's a whole 'nother story."

Astral raise a nonexistent eyebrow, "Is what he said still bothering you?"

"A little…" Yuma bit his lip, "It's just hard to understand that was part of me."

"I suggest you speak to Narukami and the others about this when they visit. I'm…probably not the best person to help you with that."

"That's not true," Yuma sat more, more carefully this time, "You're always a big help."

Astral shook his head, "I'm afraid not this time. I still don't understand human emotions fully."

They sat in silence for several moments until Yuma spoke again, "Astral….do you…still hate me? For what happened about Vector?"

Astral blinked in surprise. It was several more moments before he answered, "I'm still rather upset that you hid many things about Shingestu's nature from me and lied about where you got the Barian's card…" Yuma flinched

"However…" Yuma looked up hopefully.

"I understand that you just wanted to protect me and that you were panicked that the Barians were going to take me away. I knew that you never wanted to hurt me in fact…I think I owe an apology to you."

"But…why?" Yuma couldn't think of anything that Astral needed to apologize for.

Astral broke eye contact and continued, "For using you and your body….after falling into darkness."

Then it hit Yuma, he was apologizing for Dark Zexal.

"That wasn't your fault…that was Vectors fault."

"No it wasn't…..I gave in to Vectors words…and did exactly what he wanted. He wanted to break our bond…and I nearly allowed that to happen. And for that….I am sorry."

"Astral…..I still don't think you need to apologize….but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Astral smiled, "Thank you Yuma. And I think you have some visitors." He motioned towards the door as a commotion was being heard getting louder and louder.

"Come on Yosuke!"

"I still don't understand why you put all of those flowers on my tab!"

"Will you keep it down? This is a hospital."

"Teddie stop hitting on the nurses!"

"But I'm stud hunting!"

"Will you stop bringing that up!"

Astral chuckled, "Seems like you've made friends with a lively group."

A knock on the door signaled the group's arrival.

"Come in you guys!" Yuma called out to his new friends.

* * *

><p>After school, the group planned on visiting Yuma in the hospital hopefully before he was released and before the policed questioned so that their cover stories matched up. They made a quick detour to Junes to get some flowers, which were put on Yosuke's tab again, and headed off to the hospital. Much to their relief, Yuma was awake when they arrived.<p>

"Glad to see you're better" Yu smiled.

"We brought flowers!" Yukiko offered the bouquet to the hospital provided vase.

Yosuke glanced around, "So where's your ghost friend?"

Yuma pointed to the wall, "His name is Astral and he's right there."

"Where?"

"There."

"Here?"

"No, there!"

"Here?"

"Your arm is going right through him."

"Yosuke stop making a fool of yourself." Chie bonked him on the head.

"Shame we can't see him on this side," Rise sighed, "We had so many questions for him."

"Yuma, why are you staring off into the middle distance?" Naoto asked.

It took a second for Yuma to respond, "Oh sorry…Astral was asking about those glasses you guys were wearing yesterday."

"The glasses?" Yu asked.

"Maybe….if they can help us see things in the TV world…"Naoto reached into her pocket and pulled out her glasses, "Maybe they can help us here." She slipped them on, "Hello Astral."

"They work?" Kanji quickly put his on, "No way they do!"

The rest of the group quickly put theirs on letting out oohs and awws upon seeing Astral and yelp from Yosuke when he realized he was standing halfway into him.

Yuma was grateful for this development, "Looks like I won't have to be your interpreter."

Astral shrugged, "It does make it rather convenient for us."

"This is cool you guys!" Yosuke could barely contain his excitement.

Astral ignored the hyperactive boy, "I believe we have some questions for you, as you do for us."

"That's right," Yu said taking a seat, "Where do you want to start?"

"Um Narukami," Chie interjected, "Shouldn't we ask questions first?"

Yu shook his head, "Catching the culprit comes first so we better fill them in. So where do want us to start?" He asked again.

"Preferably the beginning. Yuma might not be able to follow otherwise." This got an interjection from Yuma.

"This might take awhile…"Rise said as she took a seat on a stool.

It took about a good 20 minutes to explain the events from the past April until now. Everything from the first to murder victims to the copycat killer and their current observations. Then Yu moved on to explain Shadows and Personas. This topic Astral was very interested in.

"So Personals are a manifestation of your inner self that you managed to weaponize," Astral was reviewing the information, "Do you know how you got this power in the first place?"

"Well….we just got ours after facing our shadows," said Yukiko, "But Narukami got his first."

"So how did receive yours?"

"I…I don't remember actually," Yu rubbed his head, "I just had it from the beginning."

"And you never questioned this?" Astral brought up a good point.

"Who cares really," Kanji said, "All we care about right now is finding the culprit."

"So Yuma," Naoto changed the subject, "Do you recall what happened before you woke up in the TV world?"

"Ummm…..I ran to get Nanako some flour," Yuma started his story, "I than ran into someone. He asked for my name….but from there I can't remember."

"Great," Yosuke complained, "Just like the others."

"Actually the man stood at about six feet and appeared to be somewhere in is late 30. He weighed about 200 pounds and was wearing a type of uniform."

Everyone stared at Astral in shock. He just gave a very accurate description of the culprit!

Naoto turned the questioning to Astral, "What did he do to Yuma?"

"He placed a cloth over his mouth and it did something to him for him to fall asleep. He then dragged Yuma into a back room where a TV was set up. He then threw Yuma through the screen and I felt a force pull me in as well."

"That's extremely precise!" Chie was shocked.

"I never forget anything I observed."

"That's a handy skill," Chie then grind, "That might help us find who did it!"

"So I just have to give that description to the police then," Yuma planned to himself.

"But now we have questions for you two," Naoto just had to ruin the mood, "Just what are those 'Numbers' you summoned and….just what are you Astral?"

Astral and Yuma exchanged glances for a few moments as if they were talking to each other, little to the knowledge of the investigation team, they were…mentally.

_Should we tell them everything Astral?_

_It might be wise to do so. From what they describe what a Shadow and a Persona is, what happened last night really didn't match up. The only way to figure out what happened is to be truthful with them. Though if there is something you don't feel comfortable telling them, I can._

_No, I'll tell them. It's my responsibility…as a friend._

Yuma took a deep breath and began, "Astral is from another world, far different from that TV world."

"Another world? What kind?" Teddie was quickly shushed by the group.

Yuma continued, "He's from a world called Astral World…and right now it's at war with another world call Barian."

Astral picked up the story from there, "As for the reason I'm here, I am unsure. From the moment I met Yuma, I had no memories of who I was."

"Anmeisa? Have you recovered any memories?" Yukiko asked.

"A few but they were sealed away in the Number Cards."

"Hey…those were the things you summoned last night." Kanji pointed out.

"That's right," Yuma held up a few to show the group, "For each one we found, Astral got a little bit of his memory back. But there are a hundred of them."

"How many do you have now?" Yu asked.

"54," Astral answered, "But there are other forces after them too."

"I assume this would be this Barian World you spoke off," commented Naoto.

Astral nodded, "Before our arrival in this town, we had come under attack by them several times. Their main goal was to eliminate us."

"Okay that's messed up," said Yosuke, "Why would they want to kill you? Do you really matter that much to them?"

"Well," Yuma twilled his thumbs, "We sort of have this power that is extremely threatening to them."

"We could destroy them if we truly wished." Astral added.

Everyone's eyeballs nearly popped out of their heads. Yu decided that they needed to move past that topic, "So last night, why do you think a Number appeared instead of a Shadow?"

"I think…" Yuma fiddled with Hope's card, "It's because a Number takes form based on the first person to discover it…Hope was the first Number we had….and he represents the bond between us."

"But if that's the case….why did he turn into a Shadow?" Rise asked that piercing question.

Yuma's gripped on the card tightened while Astral's gaze turned to the floor.

Kanji braved things with the next question, "It involved those Barians didn't it."

"We were tricked by one…his deceit nearly destroyed us." Astral spoke rather solemnly.

It was several moments of silence before Yuma continued, "Hope Ray V….was given to me by who I thought was my friend Shingetsu….but in reality he was the Barain Vector in disguise. It was part of his trap to have us turn against each other." It was becoming obvious Yuma was about to cry.

"Hey…" Yu wrapped an arm around him, "That's in the past now and by the looks of things, the two of you came out in the end."

"Yeah…"Yuma rubbed his eyes, "Sorry…it's just a bad memory."

"We'll you're here now," Rise said, "Sorry that you got caught up in our mess but we'll help you out with what we can."

"And to mark your membership to the group…" Teddie declared, "TADA!" With a flourish he gave Yuma a pair of glasses gold in color and squarish like the ones the boys had.

"Glasses?" Yuma put them on rather awkwardly.

"These will help you to see in the TV world," Teddie explained, "So don't lose them."

"Thanks guys," Yuma tucked the glasses safely in his deck box.

Another knock was heard on the door, "Excuse me…can we come in?" It was Dojima.

"Come in uncle," Yu answered.

Dojima opened the door allowing him and Adachi to step in, "Seems like you guys are already here. Thanks for finding him yesterday."

"We were just as worried as you were," Yu reassured his uncle.

"Heh….if his grandmother found out what happened I wouldn't hear the end of it. She can be one scary woman I can tell you that."

"That's oba-chan for you," Yuma muttered, "Though I think Akari-neechan is worse sometimes."

"Sorry for this but we need to shoo you guys out," the ever timid Adachi said, "We need to ask Yuma a few questions about what happened yesterday. Official police business you know."

A collective groan was the response.

"Don't give us that," Dojima groaned himself, "Yu, Yuma should be released today so I'll bring him home. Can you let Nanako know that when you get there yourself?"

"Sure thing Uncle," Yu said as the group prepared to head out, "I'll see you home Yuma."

"Sure thing," Yuma smile, "Oh…and thanks for listening Narukami."

"Just call me Yu."

"Okay then Yu, thanks."

"Anytime."

_**CRASH**_

_**Though art I…And I am though**_

_**Though hast established a new bond…**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

_**Though shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sword Arcana…**_

Saying their goodbyes, the group headed out.

* * *

><p>So not too much happening just some charter development. I decided to call Yu's bond with Yuma the Sword Arcana named after the suit in the Minor Arcana rather than making one up. Meanings include freedom, quick change, military, power, violence and suffering. I thought it might suit Yuma the best. For those of you who are waiting for more Zexal characters not to worry, Barians will appear next chapter!<p>

Zexal episode 145- Um….I really need translations soon. So much exposition…..last episode next week….*sob*


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are amazing! I'm getting more responses and views than I thought. It makes my day every time I see a message telling me that I have a new review or someone has fav the story. It just motivates me to make sure this story is the best that I can. Speaking of reviews….

VongolaHermit- Yeah I decided the glasses would give the Investigation Team the ability to see Astral. While it would make some good comedy if they can't see him it would make scenes like in the last chapter very difficult to write if they couldn't see him so that's why I decided on the glasses. And I actually plan to make up an Arcana for when Yu eventually makes a bond with Astral, yes people that's going to happen.

Guest- Good that you're watching Persona now, you're going to enjoy it. I actually started writing this fic the moment I was done watching the anime and did some research on the game.

Raven Tsurara- Calm down my dear, Barians at the end of the chapter but be a good girl and read from the beginning to end and no skipping.

KeybladeSamurai- I actually do have plan to have Yuma's other Personas be the other Numbers but I didn't think about the previous protagonists aces. Thanks for the idea…it's cooking in my head now. PS….I want to see more of your Digimon Xros Wars X Persona fic.

Guest- If you are referring to romantic pairings, I have none planned. I tend to stick to cannon pairings (skyshipping is semi cannon now) and I view relationships like the one Astral and Yuma have to be more that of brothers (which turned out to be true based on the last episode) than a romantic one. I also don't support yaoi parings so if you were looking forward to those, sorry but they won't be anywhere in the story.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." The same phrase Igor said each time Yu woke up in the Velvet Room. He was beginning to wonder if Igor was actually a robot with prerecorded messages.<p>

Margarete looked up from the Compendium in her lap and smile, "You have a made a new bond, the bond of the Sword Arcana." She opened the book revealing the illustration for the Sword with a picture of Yuma next to it. "Though this bond is rather unique, and may bring you into another journey you weren't expecting."

"Nonetheless, keep your bonds strong. They will be needed for what's coming in the future." Igor's grin never faded.

Yu decided he needed to speak, "What is coming? And what did Yuma bring with him?"

Margarete just kept a simple smile, "What don't you ask him?"

Yu just blinked in confusion until Margaret motioned to his left. Much to his surprise, Yuma was sitting right next to him just waking up.

"Hmm…" Yuma rubbed his eyes, "Huh? Not this room again!"

"Yuma?"

"Yu?"

"Ah a moment I've never seen before, a meeting between two Wild Cards." Igor had an odd sense of glee in his voice.

"Just what exactly is this place!? This is just as creepy as that door….who are you people?!" Yuma was beginning to panic...slightly.

"I believed we have already introduced ourselves last time you visited this room," Margarete's tone never changed, "As for why you're here, you bear a very similar Wild Card power to Yu. But rather being expressed as Persona's…they exist in what you call Numbers."

_That's explains that_, Yu thought to himself, "Just stay calm Yuma, they've actually helped me out a few times."

"I'm pleased to see that you hold us in high regard Yu however there is an important manner we must discuss with Yuma." Igor said.

Yuma blinked, "What would that be?"

"Normally when a guest enters the Velvet Room they sign a contract stating that they will take responsibility for their actions. You would have signed this had you already not signed one already with another force. And the terms are quite dire, gaining great power at the lost of something most precious and important to you."

Yuma's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

Igor chuckled, "Nothing of the other worldly ever escapes my sight."

Alarm bells were going off in Yu's head, "Yuma, what exactly did you sign?"

Yuma paused then answered, "Right before I met Astral, I had a vision of a door. It spoke to me but back then I wasn't really paying attention and I opened it with my key," he clutched the pendant around his neck, "That's when I first met Astral. Then a few weeks later, I had that same vision but this time I heard what it said…..I'm…scared…about what could be taken from me."

"Sadly this is a question we cannot provide an answer for you," Igor said with a bit of regret in his voice, "But with you currently bonded by that contract we cannot provide you the services that we provide Yu."

Yu blinked in surprise, "Then why is he here?"

Margarete answered this question, "While Yuma can visit the Velvet Room, we cannot offer him guidance or assistance, you are in a position to do so in our stead."

"You can be his mentor in guiding him through his abilities and discover the other applications of his unique power. And maybe you can offer guidance's when Yuma's original journey catches up with him." Igor flipped a tarot card that been resting on the table revealing it to be the Wheel of Fortune. "But until then, it is goodbye. We look forward to both your returns to the Velvet Room."

Then everything faded away.

* * *

><p>Yuma woke with a start and to his surprise; he saw that Yu was awake too.<p>

"Please don't tell me they visit every night."

"Thankfully no," Yu sighed, "Though I was surprised when I saw you in there, I haven't even told the others about the Velvet Room."

"Can we just keep with that way? I haven't even told my friends back home about that contract I agreed to."

"Deal."

With that, they went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>School was a drag as usual, Kashiwagi was not making matters any easier. Sometimes Yosuke wish she would just pull up her top a bit more. Her cleavage was making the already hard material harder to learn! By this point he was staring at the clock watching the second hand go round and round waiting for the school bell to ring. Yu had told them that morning Yuma and Astral expressed some interest of going back into the TV world to do some training since Yuma really didn't have Persona's to work with so they wanted to work out any problems before they got into a pinch. Though Yosuke was impressed at Yuma's courage for wanting to go back not even two days after he was rescued, he was quite the tough kid. And from what they gathered at the hospital, he had been through a lot. Yosuke's thoughts immediately turned back to the clock.<p>

_Come on come on…3…2...1…_

And with that, the school bell rang.

_Finally!_ Yosuke gave a stretch before grabbing his bag. "Come on you guys! Let's head to Junes!"

"Well aren't you the impatient one," Chie said rather sarcastically.

"Though are you sure we should head back there? Yuma is still supposed to be recovering." Yukiko's motherly instincts were kicking in again.

"He was pretty certain this morning," said Yu as he checked his phone messages, "In fact, I would say he was rather excited about it."

"What makes you so sure?" Yukiko asked.

"He ran out the door this morning with toast in his mouth shouting his catchphrase."

"Ooohh…."

"Still, if he wants to go in there we really shouldn't stop him," Yosuke commented, "Plus, he technically don't have a Persona but that Number-thingy instead. I get that he wants to make sure he's useful. I would hate to be in that position when your powers don't work because you don't know how to use them."

"Not to mention Yuma said he has some enemies back home. I sure hope they didn't follow him here," Chie groaned, "Catching this culprit is hard enough."

Yu felt his heart sank a little. He had a feeling Igor knew that Yuma's foes were going to show up at one point. Would they be ready or able to fight them if they did show up? And just what kind of abilities did they have. Yuma, or was it actually Astral, was still reluctant to tell him that information.

"Enough waiting," Yosuke snapped Yu out of his line of thought, "Let's go round up the others and head straight there. Yuma knows how to get to Junes from his school right?"

"I'm sure, or if he forgot I'm pretty sure Astral will correct him."

"Handy when you've got a ghost stalker."

Yukiko started laughing as if Chie had just made the funniest joke in the world.

* * *

><p>After getting lost twice and Astral having to correct him both times, Yuma eventually made it to the large department store to find everyone else waiting on him with glasses already on. He could of sworn seeing money being passed from Kanji to Yosuke as if they had a bet going on.<p>

"You're late. Did you get lost?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah…." Yuma rubbed his head sheepishly, "Astral had to help me out."

"I assisted you twice in fact."

"They don't need to know that!"

Yukiko started laughing uncontrollably, "Man if you didn't know Astral was there, Yuma makes for a great on man comedy show!"

"Yukiko, it's really not that funny," Even after being friends for many years, Chie still couldn't believe at how easily Yukiko found things amusing.

"So you ready to head in?" Yu asked.

"I am."

"You know, you really don't have to go right away. No one's forcing you." Rise was worried for his well being.

Yuma just shook his head, "No point in running away from it right?"

"Teddie's waiting for us on the other side so no need to keep him waiting, let's go!" Yosuke lead the group off to the electronics department.

* * *

><p>Now armed with the glasses, Yuma could see the place where he ended up the other day much better. He even let out a small whistle impressed at the architecture of the castle, minus the half destroyed throne room where the battle took place.<p>

"That was most of our reactions to this place too," Yosuke said.

"Though have you been to a place like this before Yuma?" Naoto asked.

"No….why?"

"Well," Yu started to explain, "When everyone else who was kidnapped and tossed in here, a new area formed based on their emotions and memories."

"When you put it that way, it sort of makes sense. My dad is an adventure and I went with him a few times on his expeditions." Yuma glanced over the castle a bit, "But we never seen this type of castle before. But it does kind of look like the set for the Esper Robin show back home. What about you Astral?"

"This place does feel familiar….perhaps a memory I have yet to recover."

"Sounds like it was based off of both of you," Chie said, "But then again….why didn't we see and shadow based off of Astral?"

"Maybe because he's not human?" Kanji suggested.

"Teddie's not human and even he ended up facing a Shadow version of himself," Rise pointed out, "And Narukami-sempi never faced a Shadow of himself either so it's not a guarantee that what happens when you enter the TV."

"Though it is a curious thought," Naoto rubbed her chin, "Maybe the Shadow we faced the other night had some of Astral emotions in it."

"Guys guys!" Yuma was trying to call their attention, "There wasn't one the other night, so what?"

"They do have a good point Yuma, and it concerns me as well that this world might be calling on my emotions as well." Astral said.

"Don't think like that Astral. You're not that type of guy. Come on…let's get some training done!" And with that, Yuma ran right though the front door.

Astral face palmed, "He doesn't think things through sometimes."

"He's still just a kid," Yu reminded him, "Yuma! Why don't you summon your Persona first?"

Yuma froze mid step, "Um…..how do I do that?"

Yukiko tapped her chin, "I think we just think about it and the card appears like this…" She held out the fan she brought with her as the Persona card floated down and with a snap of her wrist there was the sound of shattering glass as Konohana Sakuya appeared behind her.

"Wow…" Yuma was impressed.

"You give it a try," Rise said.

"Okay…." Yuma pulled out Hope from his deck, "Um…..should I put the card on my duel disk or…." He gasped in surprise as the card began to glow. He let go as the card floated upwards and with a few spins, the card changed from a Duel Monsters card to a Persona card. Everyone stared at the change in wonder, Astral especially. He had a hard time comprehending the change, did the Numbers have this kind of power?

Yuma stared at the new card before grinning. He slashed at the card as if was drawing a card during a duel and with the sound of shattering glass, Kibou-Oh Hope appeared above him. "Wow…" Yuma flexed his hand, "That was quite a rush…"

"We've got company though…."Yosuke pointed further down the corridor where the familiar sludge piles that were the beginning of shadows were forming.

"We'll back you up kid," Kanji patted Yuma on the back.

"Yeah…so don't worry about sneak attacks or anything," Chie started to bounce on the balls of her feet clearly ready to go.

Yuma gulped and nodded, "Okay…"

One of the sludge piles lifted up from the floor and took on the shape of a large mouth. Before Yuma could think of anything, Hope had zoomed forward drawing its sword and slashed it in half.

"I….didn't even say anything…" Yuma was shocked.

"You don't need to give commands to your Persona," Naoto explained, "They react to how you think and feel. They are a part of you after all."

_Interesting_, Astral thought to himself, "But what about those other creatures that just appeared?"

"Those are shadows, not like the ones based on us. They just showed up one day and made a mess of this place!" Teddie complained.

"So in other words they're a weaker form of the shadow we faced the other day."

"That's one way of putting Astral," Naoto said as she watched Hope continue to slash through the shadows as quickly as they came.

"Man Yuma your Persona's strong!" Yosuke grinned.

"How about this!?" Yuma raised his hand and to everyone surprise…another Persona Card floated down.

"Why does he have more than one?!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"That is not normal?" Astral asked.

"I don't think so…the only one here who has multiple Personas is Narukami-sempai." Rise told him. Astral mused over this information. He'll have to inquire more information out of Narukami later.

Everyone watch as Yuma slashed at the new card and behind him what appeared to be a cone with a window with a large eye in it with a golden ring with the number 11 on it.

"Number 11, Big Eye," Yuma smirked.

Yu watched the scene in shock, somehow Yuma had two Persona's summoned at once. He couldn't manage that himself having to switch Persona's leaving him in a moment of vulnerability. Could this be an advantage Yuma had since these were originally Numbers?

Big Eye shot lasers at some of the shadows reducing them to the piles of goo they were originally leaving then weak enough for just a tap from Hope's sword to kill them.

"Impressive combo…seems like Yuma's second Persona has the ability to reduce the Shadow to a weaker state making it easier to kill them with Hope."

"Yuma you're amazing!" Yukiko cheered.

"Thanks but…..is getting exhausted part of the routine?" Yuma had started to pant.

Alarm bells went off inside Astral's head, "Call them off! The strain is too much for your body!"

"O-okay….Hope….Big Eye…come back….." Yuma said in between breaths.

Big Eye faded immediately while Hope slashed through the last enemy in front of him before looking at Yuma and pausing for a moment before returning to the group fading back into the Persona card.

Yuma held out his hand and caught the card as it returned to its Duel Monster form, "Man I'm wiped….."

"That's strange….we usually don't get this exhausted." Yu pondered.

"Maybe because Yuma-kun's Persona is originally one of those Numbers…I bet switching it between the two forms takes a lot out of him." Rise theorized.

"And he had more than one summoned at once," Chie added.

"I would have to agree on that," Astral nodded.

"Then let that be our cue to head home," Kanji said.

"Alright…I want to eat…" Yuma started walking but suddenly froze mid step. His eyes started to glaze over and began to fall to the ground. Yu quickly ran forward to catch him before he hit the ground. "YUMA! Yuma wake up!"

"Did he pass out?" Chie asked.

"No…..there's something wrong here….Astral do you know…" Naoto turned up to Astral hoping to get some answers but froze when she saw his state.

Astral's body had curled in pain. He was clutching his chest and his breather was heavily labored. His irises had shrunken and were unfocused. To be honest, the sight was rather scary.

Yukiko shifted her gaze between the two, "What do we do?"

Yosuke checked for a pulse on Yuma, "I think his pulse slowed down….we need to get him back to the hospital."

But as suddenly the pair's condition had turned for the worse, they suddenly recovered.

"Huh…." Yuma glanced around at the worried group, "What happened?"

"You gave us a heart attack!" Kanji yelled.

"Astral was in pain too," Naoto told him.

"WHAT!?" Yuma sat straight up, "Are you okay Astral?!"

Astral took a few deep breaths before answering, "I'm alright….I just had….a vision…or a memory."

"What was it?" Teddie's curiosity was peeked.

"I was fighting someone…he looked like a demon….but I have no idea if it was a memory or a vision of the future."

"But why did Yuma collapse? Did he have the same vision?" Chie asked.

"No…" Yuma rubbed his head, "I just felt something…like something breaking free."

"Regardless….do you need to go to the hospital?" Yosuke asked.

"No I'm fine…." Yuma gave a yawn, "I just want to go home."

"Come on….." Yu helped him up, "Let's go."

As they left, the wisp that had watched them the other day observed their departure yet again from the safety of the shadows, but now the wisp had taken on a more humanoid shape. It glanced down at its newly formed hand.

_**Still not enough….please return soon other half…..**_

* * *

><p>There was a heavy silence in the air as a lone gray figure looked up to an empty throne then to two crystals currently holding his companions. An non-existent mouth sighed, they were down to two members of the group now, a losing battle. Saragasso was a failure and now Yuma Tsukumo and Astral were now stronger than ever. The arrival of his yellow clad mask wearing ally interrupted his thoughts.<p>

"Durbe, it seems that Yuma Tsukumo and Astral are no longer in Heartland City."

Durbe turned around, "Explain Mizael, they surely have not disappeared."

Mizael's eyes narrowed, "I have searched the entire city. I even found his dwelling, there are no traces of them."

Durbe frowned, "What about his companions, Kaito and Ryoga, have you located them?"

"I have, they seemed calm and showed no concern for Yuma's and Astral's current location."

Durbe rubbed his chin, there was no way that two of their enemies simply vanished and it would be foolish to confront Ryoga or Katio to get information out of them.

"Are you really that stupid Miza-chan?" A condescending voice echoed from above.

Both Durbe and Mizael turned around in shock, they both knew who that voice belonged too, "VECTOR! We thought you were dead!"

The winged Barian who was now sitting in the empty throne just laughed, "You think little Yuma is missing just because you can't find him in one town? You should have expanded your search because I found him!" He added a sing-song tone to the last part.

Durbe prevented Mizael from launching himself at Vector, "Explain yourself, where have you found Yuma?"

Vector's laughter became more hysterical, "I found him in this backwater town that's covered in some unnatural fog. And it seems that he has already got himself stuck in another battle. Shame that it hasn't already killed him yet, that would be convenient for us don't you think?"

Mizael raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that we just let this new force deal with them for us?"

Vector scoffed, "No way, I saw we interfere and make it an impossible battle for him."

"No."

"Ehhh?" Vector leaned forward, "You don't like this idea Durbe?"

"You're last plan ended in failure, if you want to do this, you're on your own."

"Fine fine…..but you may want to do something Durbe…look," With the wave of a hand, Vector summoned a map of Earth with 23 locations marked.

Durbe's eyes narrowed, "What is this?"

"There are seven legendary Numbers sealed away in seven of those locations and I'm sure little Yuma will be going after them soon."

"Legendary Numbers…"Mizael crossed his arms, "This may turn the tide in our favor."

"Do you know which seven these Numbers are located at?" Durbe asked.

"Not a clue!" Vector mocked, "We'll just have to search them all!"

Durbe expression didn't change, "Very well Vector, just don't cross our paths."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Oh by the way….Nasch and Merga may still be alive." Before Durbe could inquire more, Vector had vanished through the portal.

* * *

><p>So Zexal has ended and I was happy with the final episode. It wasn't sad, it wasn't bittersweet, it was happy. And we see that their adventures aren't over. Now I need something to fill that void…maybe Arc-V will.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Finals are approaching but I'm still making sure this chapter gets out! Review time!

VongolaHermit- Sorry for your sanity but Vector is going to meet the investigation team…it will be interesting.

Raven Tsurara- Ummm…..you probably will.

Guest 3- Sorry I didn't realized your paring questions applied to the Persona characters too (done goofed there) but as for pairings I'm leaving it open just how it is like in the game (though I am partial to naotoXkanji). As for duels, I would like to have them duel but writing duels is incredibly hard. The show has a separate writing staff and all they work on is the duel. So if there's anyone out there who is really good at that stuff and is willing to do that for me I would be very appreciative because it would save me a ton of time.

BahamutX978- I thought a lot of stuff happened last time.

Guest- I do plan to have this fic reach the end of both Zexal and Persona 4 and I would like to write a squeal based of the event of Persona 4 Arena. As for the number of chapters….idk.

* * *

><p>Yu munched on his lunch rather absentmindedly while watching Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko talk on the rooftop. It had been a few days since their training exercises in the TV world and Yuma's sudden collapse. He had consistently insisted that he was fine but Yu knew that something had happened as Astral had been affected as well.<p>

"Hey, earth to Yu! You've been chewing that piece of meat for the past five minutes!"

Yu swallowed his food, "Sorry Yosuke, just thinking."

"It's about Yuma isn't it?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm not surprised, he did give us a scare by collapsing like that." Chie said as she slurped down her noodles.

"You don't think it might related to what Yuma faced back in his home?" Yosuke asked.

Yu didn't answer. Igor's vague hint of the future was starting to come to pass. He still didn't want to bring this up with everyone yet since he really didn't know what was going on yet.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone nearly fell off of their seats. "YUMA!" Yosuke stammered, "Did you seriously just climbed up the side of the building?!"

"Yeah, I got board so I came to see you guys," Yume heaved himself over the railing, "You guys are much more fun anyway."

"You still have school," Yu pointed out.

"But there's no one there to talk to." Yuma pouted.

Yukiko looked over the railing, "How did you make your way up here? I don't see any foot holds or anything to climb on to."

Chie looked over too, "Maybe you can use the window sills."

"But then someone might see you from the class rooms," Yu joined in on their debating.

"Can we stop discussing this!? Yuma needs to get back to his school before he gets in trouble!" Yosuke pointed out the real issue at the moment.

"Maybe I should give it a shot."

"YU!"

Yuma laughed at the groups antics when all of the sudden, his key started glowing.

"Dude! What's going on?!" Yosuke quickly forgetting the previous issue.

"I-I don't know!"

The key shot up a bright light straight into the sky forming into what Yu assumed was some sort of a ship made up of several cogs and wheels.

"Woah," Chie was impressed, "What is that?"

Her question was answered by a green beam of light picking them all up and into the ship.

* * *

><p>"Aliens! I knew it! Aliens exist! And they just abducted us!"<p>

"Will you just calm down Yosuke!"

"Aw man I have to pee again!"

"Don't you dare do it here!"

"The aliens might want a sample."

"Not helping Yukiko!"

Yu ignored their crazy theories and looked around. They were defiantly inside a ship, a futuristic one by the looks the controls. He was even more surprise when he saw Astral floating by the ship's helm.

"Astral what's the deal!? Why are we on the Different Dimensional Airship!?"

"Huh?" The entire group calmed down and looked to Yuma. He had been on the ship before?

"I'm sorry everyone for grabbing you all like this but I'll explain everything once we've picked up a few more people." Astral said.

"A few more people? We're not getting them are we?" Yuma asked.

"We are."

"Ah great…how am I going to explain this to them."

* * *

><p>Back at Heartland Academy, it was lunch time and Kotori was remaining at her desk. Every since Yuma have to go live with a family friend, things had rather gotten boring. She looked at the empty seat next to her. She was actually missing Yuma's crazy antics. And she was worried about him since he had a tendency to get into trouble. Kotori let out a sigh as she grabbed her lunch and stepped out into the hallway running into Rio.<p>

"Rio-san! Are you heading up to the roof again?"

Rio gave a smile, "Yep, going to keep my loner of a brother company. Would you like to come? You look like you need some company."

"I would like that, it has since gotten too quite since Yuma left."

They found Shark on top of the roof as usual insisting that he was not lonely nor was he missing Yuma. Rio said they never asked the question that prompted the seconded answer. With a scowl he joined them for food trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So there haven't been any Barian attacks since Yuma left?" Kotori asked Shark.

Shark took a bite of his bread, "Yeah, Kaito doubled checked it. It's like they disappeared."

"You don't think they followed Yuma did they?" Rio was concerned.

"I don't think so, I told Yuma to call us if they did. But he hasn't called us for any reason since he left!" Kotori pouted.

Shark smirked, "Knowing Yuma, he's going to get so board of that backwater town that he's going to run back here for some action."

As if the universe was out to prove him right or something, the Different Dimension Airship descended and quickly beamed the three of them up.

His sister smacked his head, "You just had to say something didn't you!"

Any further objections were prevented when a very happy Yuma tackled hug the three of them.

"On my gosh you guys I missed you so much!"

"You've got three seconds to let go of me Yuma."

Yuma squeaked as he let go, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Shark's rage.

Kotori was feeling a mix of happiness and anger. Did he really have to come in the airship just to see them? But then she saw four other people in the airship with them. All of them clearly several years older than them and were wearing uniforms she didn't recognized. And all of them were wearing very confused expressions.

The brunette boy was the first to speak, "Can someone please explain to me what's going on here!"

"It seems like we just met some of Yuma's friends," The silverette boy spoke.

"Seriously, doesn't anything faze you Narukami?!" The brunette girl in the green jacket asked her companion.

The black hair girl in the red sweater actually walked up to Kotori and introduced herself, "Hello there, my name is Yukiko. What's yours?"

"Kotori…um…what are you doing on the ship?"

"We were hoping he could answer that," The brunette boy pointed to Astral.

Shark growled at Yuma, "Yuma, just who are these people and how much are they involved now!"

Yuma waved his arms as if they would help the situation, "Sorry, you see…there's a world inside the TV and we got stuck there and these guys came and WHOOSH and POW!" Yuma was now acting out battle scenes, "And then they could see Astral and then we all got picked up and…OW!"

Kotori had pinched Yuma's ear, "Start from the top and make sense!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that," Astral called for everyone's attention.

"So why did you drag us aboard?" Yuma asked.

"Because I found this," Astral waved his hand and a hologram of a well build man dressed in explorer clothes appeared above the helm. Yuma's eyes brighten with recognition, "Dad…"

Kotori hid a gasp, she knew how much Yuma missed his parents and this was probably the closest thing Yuma had to seeing them.

The hologram began to speak, "Yuma, Astral…When you receive this message the situation has gone from bad to worse." The hologram disappeared for a moment then was replaced by a map marking 7 points, "There are seven legendary numbers located in these ruins. It is imperative that you go collect them as soon as possible," Yuma's father than returned to the hologram, "These are special numbers, if they fall into Barian's hands their unlimited power will be awoken. Yuma, Astral…don't ever let those Numbers fall into their hands. I'm counting on you." With a smile, he disappeared leaving the map behind.

"Dad!" Yuma ran to the spot where he had been, "….he knew about the Numbers…all this time."

"Me as well," Astral hovered close by, "It's like he knew everything we would encounter but we have a new mission now."

"But can we drop those off first," Shark pointed to the four others that were onboard with them, "They have no part in this battle."

"Actually they do Shark," Astral replied, "I believe that we will require their abilities at some point.

"So that's why you picked us up back at the school, a little warning next time," They brunette boy shouted.

The silver hair boy walked up to them, "This may not be the best circumstances to first meet in but, I'm sure we will be able to work together. Yuma has explained a bit but hasn't gone into details and we sort of got him involved in something we've been dealing with too. So let's start things off right," he extended his hand to Shark, "My name is Yu Narukami."

Shark didn't accept the hand, "Ryoga Kamashiro." He was then smacked by his sister, "He's offering his hand to you, be more polite!" She took the hand in her brother's place, "Sorry for my brother, my name is Rio. What are your friend's names?"

Yu turned and pointed to each of them, "Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko. We all met Yuma when he moved into my house back in Inaba."

"Ooh…." Realization hit Kotori, "So you're the family friend?"

"Actually that would be my uncle."

"Oh crap!"Yosuke also just had a realization, "The others are going to panic when they can't find us! Anyway to turn around and go get them?"

"You heard the hologram! We're on a deadline here!" Chie scolded him, "We'll just text them and let them know to keep an eye on the situation back home. We can't solve the case if we're not all back in Inaba."

"Oh, good point."

"If we have all of those affairs settled we should be heading on our way," Astral turned to Yuma, "Would you like to take the helm again?"

Yuma grinned, "Sure thing."

And with that, they were off on their hunt for the Legendary Numbers.

* * *

><p>The ship slipped into a place between dimensions which Astral said it will cut down on travel time but it would still take a while to get to their destination so the majority of the group went out onto the deck to chat and exchange stories.<p>

"So…." Kotori was trying to find her words, "You say there's a world inside of a TV"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself unless I hadn't fallen through the TV screen," Chie chuckled, "Not one of our finest moments."

"But then again we thought we saw everything until we met Yuma." Yukiko said, "Who knew that a card game could decide the fate of the world."

"You'll be surprised about what Duel Monsters can do," said Rio.

Menwhile, Yu stood at the bow watching the passing energy as well as watching the girls talk and Yosuke looking sick leaning over the edge of the ship, pondering the recent events. He started absentmindedly playing with his glasses. They weren't going to be in the TV making him doubtful about their usefulness. Astral was certain they would be helpful but in what way? If they couldn't access their Personas, what use would they be?

"Care to share?"

Yu turned around to find Ryoga behind him, "What do you mean?"

"You seem to have something on your mind."

"It's nothing, why aren't you with the others?"

"I really don't care for chit chat. It's not my thing." Ryoga shrugged, "So what's with those glasses?"

Yu flicked the lenses again, "These help us out back home, the TV world we enter is covered in fog and these help filter the fog so we can see better. But out here I don't think they have much use."

"Don't count yourself out just yet, I may not trust most things Yuma says but if Astral insists on bringing you along I'm not going to object."

Yu frowned and looked at the glasses again, then he noticed something odd. Through the lenses…Ryoga seemed to have an odd red aura around him.

If Yu made any sort of face, Ryoga didn't see it because something else caught his eye, "Something's heading right towards us!

Yu spun around, he saw a beam of energy heading right for them and inside it, he could make out a human figure. Then it crashed right into the ship, scattering everyone.

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is a little short but I do have a lot of final projects to complete. But don't you worry especially if you are a Mach fan girl, he will make an appearance next chapter.<p>

I actually woke up this morning thinking, new episode of Zexal! Then reality sank in….*sob*


	8. Chapter 8

All most done with finals then one more semester till I graduate! Writing this has been a good destresser. And the reviews….

Raven Tsurara- I'm glad this fic can fill in the void for Zexal.

BahamutX987- Sorry about the split in the cast but I had to do that. Had I included everyone there would have been characters standing around not doing anything in a scene. I have to keep a checklist so I can be sure I had given dialogue or an action to each character in the scene or else I'm going to leave people out. This is a tactic in writing when there is a large cast is that they get split up a lot so that screen time doesn't get cluttered and focus can be given to each character. I didn't mind it Zexal actually because if the entire Numbers Club came along, they plot might of gotten lost and they would of just been standing around not contributing to anything. Plus I need the rest of the Persona cast back in Inaba for a certain reason. But thank you so much for offering to write the duels. I will contact you when a duel that wasn't in the show pops up.

VongolaHermit- Yeah the duel with Mach will be very similar but what happens will change a bit with the Investigation team along.

Guest- You'll see…..

Guest- Patience!

* * *

><p>Durbe swore there was some god out there out to get him. After all the defeats they had faced at the hands of Yuma and Astral, running head first into their ship in-between dimensions did not help matters. He briefly pondered how that was possible since usually there is space to go around other travelers. <em>Better not let Vector find out about this<em>, he briefly thought. He finally took a look at his surroundings. Judging by the blue sky and green foliage, he was on Earth. Then he felt a twinch of pain in his arm.

"Darn it," Durbe muttered. Now being on Earth meant he automatically took on a human disguise which was much more delicate then the rock hard skin of his Barian body. No matter he'll just use his power and…his Lapias was broken. If he knew the name of the god that was responsible for his predicament, he would be cursing him right now. With the Lapis broken Durbe was now stuck in a human body until it was repaired, by another source of Barian power. Where was he going to find something like that!?

"No use just standing here," Durbe clutched his wound and explored the forest around him. He had to find a means to repair the Lapis soon, without access to his powers he was a sitting duck. That's when a bear showed up. It really was not his day.

The bear's roar caused Durbe to back up a bit. He needed a quick plan to get out of here but then a familiar voice echoed throughout the forest.

"KATTOBINGU DA ORE!"

Of all people….Yuma Tsukumo dove in from the trees above with Astral by his side and stood protectively in front of Durbe. _He doesn't recognize me in this form_, Durbe thanked his luck for once.

"Yuma get away from there!"

Durbe turned to the new voice and saw someone he did not recognize. A young man who appeared to be several years older than Yuma with silver hair ran as close as he dared to the situation. Strange…that boy had never been seen with Yuma before.

"I'm fine Yu! See…he's leaving."

Durbe was surprised, just by staring Yuma intimidated the bear into leaving. He hissed in pain as the wound in his shoulder reminded him that it was still there.

"Hey…are you alright?" Was Yuma offering sympathy to him? "Did you get that from the bear?"

"Yuma do you even know this guy?" Durbe didn't even realize that Ryoga had joined the group. Hearing the distrust in his voice Durbe had to make a quick cover story.

"M-my name is Nasch…I was just exploring in the area." Great…if his leader knew he was using his name he hoped that he would be forgiven.

"How on earth did you get here? I didn't see any sort of camp around here, nor trails for that matter."

The story wasn't working on Ryoga but Yuma did seem to buy it.

"Calm down Shark, can't you see that he's hurt?"

The third unknown youth then spoke, "Let's just help him out for now, at least until we can get him some treatment."

Ryoga just let out a disapproving groan.

* * *

><p>"Just stay calm Yosuke…..it's just a creepy forest…"<p>

After relieving himself several times, Yosuke had started his trek in locating the rest of the party. The crash had sent them everywhere and he really hoped that no one was hurt.

"Chie! Yukiko! Kotori! Rio! Yuma's friend who's name I can't remember! YU! Yuma! Anyone!"

No answer and Yosuke's throat was getting sore from all the yelling. Where could everyone be?

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A girl's scream, Yosuke didn't know who's it was but whoever it was they were in trouble. With a burst of energy he ran towards the sound.

After several minutes of running, Yosuke finally burst into a clearing and what was there surprised him.

"A temple?! What's a temple doing here!?"

"HELP!"

"No time for that, I'm coming!" With that he leapt into the temples entrance, greatly regretting that decision a second later.

"SNAKES!"

"Yosuke is that you?!"

"Chie!? Are you okay?"

"We're further in but do something about the snakes!"

"Aw great," Yosuke looked down at the snakes that are covering the floor. How was he supposed to get rid of them?

"Yousuke!"

Yosuke was relived to finally see Yu, "Thank goodness Yu, Chie and the others are further in but there are snakes everywhere!"

"Just kick them!" Yuma jump forward into the fray.

Yu was going to object but much to his surprise, Yuma's kicks were working. He guessed that they were non poisonous. Then Shark started to kick them away as well. Then the whole group did including a boy that Yosuke didn't recognize. _Where did that kid come from?_

They did find Chie and the others taking shelter on top of a rock with Chie trying to kick them away. With back up the snakes quickly retreated.

"That was frightening," Yukiko said as she helped the others down, "Glad to see that we were able to meet back up."

"I'm glad too but…" Yosuke sighed, "What kind of a place is this? It's like something out of a movie."

"Can the Num-OW" Yuma started but was interrupted by Shark elbowing him in the ribs pointing to the strange boy they picked up. "That hurt Shark!"

Shark just gave an hmph then walked further down the hallway, "Huh….this leads to a dead end."

"A dead end?" his sister inquired, "But there was only one entrance."

"What kind of temple only has a hallway and a dead end?" Kotori inquired.

"Maybe there's a switch for a secret passage," Yuma stepped forward but there was an audible click when he took a step followed by rumbling.

"What's that noise?" Yu looked around trying to find the source.

Without any warning, the mysterious boy suddenly leapt forward and pushed Shark and Yosuke to the ground. Before anyone could questioned his actions, a stone wall fell, right where they had been standing then another one blocking the exit. Good news, they weren't crushed. Bad news, they were now stuck behind a wall.

"Shark!" Yuma started to bang on the wall, "Can you hear me?"

Shark's response was muffled, "Yeah….I'm fine. A passage way just opened up on this side, we're going to follow it."

"Be careful you guys." Yu called out.

"But what are we going to do?" Chie wondered as she leaned against the wall, only for it too open.

"I guess we just have to follow this path," Yukiko said.

* * *

><p>The walk down the tunnel had been rather quite. Rio especially as she worried about her brother's safety. Yu was currently leading the way with Yuma close behind him.<p>

"How far do these stairs go?" Chie grumbled.

Kotori brushed the wall with her hand, "I'm wondering when this temple was built. You think this would of gotten discovered at some point."

Yuma just gazed at the ceiling ignoring the ponderings of the girls.

"Something on your mind Yuma? If you're worried about your friend and Yosuke I'm sure they're fine." Yu tried to reassure the boy.

"Uh…oh….I was just thinking….about what that recording of my dad said…..I wonder just how much he knew."

"It is possible that he had visited my world at some point, most likely when he found the key he gave you." Astral muttered, "It could have been possible that he received a mission there or at least a vision of the future."

"Is that possible for your kind?" Yu asked.

"I think, I've had a few visions but they were usually of the past and of my memories." Astral sighed, he wished more than ever that he knew of his past and mission.

"Hey guys look!" Rio pointed ahead, "Is that a light source?"

Yuma squinted, "You're right! It could be the Number! Let's hurry you guys! Kattobingu da ore!" He then charged ahead with the rest of the group trying to catch up.

* * *

><p>Shark was annoyed, okay pissed was the better word. First, Yuma had moved away only to show up with the ship later, "kidnapped" him from school, had gotten others involved, and now he was stuck with one of Yuma's new friends and the mysterious boy they had picked up. Second, Yuma's new friend was trying to strike up a conversation with him and utterly failing. What was his name again? Yo….Yu….Yosuke that was it. Yosuke was more annoying than anything. Thirdly, he didn't trust the mysterious boy. There was no possible way that he had just simply been exploring in the area. Shark did his best to tune out Yosuke and instead focused on listening to the echoes of his footsteps. They were muffled being in an enclosed space but Shark noticed when the echoing became louder.<p>

"What gives? This is just an empty room!"

Thank you Captain Yosuke Obvious.

The room they had ended up in wasn't very big about the size of a decent bed room. The smooth stone gave no hints of any sort of exit. The boy began to walk the perimeter of the room studying the walls while Yosuke just ran to the other side of the room and began to bang on the wall. Shark just face palmed, "That's not going to work."

Yosuke scowled, "Do you have a better idea? Hey kid do you have an idea?"

The other boy didn't answer. He just leaned against the wall instead, "Looks like we'll have to wait."

Shark frowned, "And why should we listen to you?"

"H-hey calm down," Yosuke tried to calm the tension in the air, "We need to stick together if we want to get out of here."

"I'm not listening to you either."

"Aw come on, I'm friends with Yuma. Isn't that enough?"

"Sorry but Yuma doesn't have the best judgment in people sometimes."

Yosuke was about to say something but then closed his and downturned his eyes, as if he knew what Shark was talking about. Wait…did Yuma tell these people about Vector?! Shark was going to kill him.

They other boy's attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere. "Do you two here something?"

* * *

><p>Yuma's group had found themselves in a large chamber and inside was what appeared to be a large alter with a glowing card above it.<p>

"That's it." Astral said, "That's the Number."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get it!" Yuma charged forward reaching for the card only for it to emit a bright light blinding everyone.

"What now!" Chie yelled, "I don't think I can take any more surprises today!"

Yu instinctively put on his glasses, he knew they wouldn't be that useful but he always felt more confident when he had them on. "Who's there!"

The light had formed into the figure and as it dimmed they could see who it was. To their surprise, a knight in silver armor with a curvature design to it and long blond hair with a lock of it covering his left eye stood before them.

Yuma took a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mach and if you want this Number, you'll have to duel me."

Kotori sighed, "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy."

Yuma donned a serious expression, "Fine it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get!" With a flourish, Yuma tossed out his D-Pad and attached it to the brace on his arm and then whipped on D-Gazer which became active as he placed it over his eye. Astral taking a ready position next to him.

Mach didn't placed anything over his eye but instead just held out his left arm and a D-Pad appeared having the appearance of a Pegasus.

"DUEL!"

Mach: 4000

Yuma: 4000

"Um…..Chie can you see what's going on?" Yukiko asked.

"No, is something supposed to have shown up by now?"

"Oh….you guys don't have D-Gazers do you?" Rio asked.

"D-what?" Chie asked confused.

"D-Gazers," Kotori tapped the one she was wearing, "You can't see the duel if you don't have one on and I don't think we have extras."

"Well isn't that just great we can't see what's going on so how are we…"

"Put the glasses on."

"What was that Narukami?"

"Put the glasses on, I can see the displays."

"Really?" Chie slipped hers on almost immediately seeing the life point displays, "Whoa! These glasses are amazing!"

"Teddie will be over the moon when we tell him just how useful they are," Yukiko chuckled, "I just hope we can keep up with the game, we barely know the rules."

"Don't worry," Rio reassured them, "I'll explain things as we go."

"I'll take the first turn," Mach declared, "Draw!" He drew the top card from his deck and just barely gave a glance at it. "I'll play this monster in face down defense position and one card face down and end my turn." Two cards appeared on his side of the field and that was it.

"Fine then, my turn. Draw!" Yuma drew his first card and grinned, "I summon Gagaga Magician!" A magician wearing more of punk like armor appear on his side of the field, "And since I just summon a Gagaga monster I can special summon Gagaga Kid from my hand!" A kid wearing a shirt and the same hat as the first magician munching on a Popsicle appeared as well, "And since Gagaga Kid was summoned in this matter his level increases to level 4!

Gagaga Kid: Level 2 - Level 4

"Yuma," Astral warned, "Be careful. Gagaga Kid's effect…"

"I know, if I use Gagaga Kid to summon Hope he won't be able to attack this turn so I'll do this instead! I play Gagagatag! This will raise the attack points of all Gagaga monsters by 500!"

Gagaga Magician: 1500 - 2000

Gagaga Kid: 800 - 1300

"I see," Astral observed, "You plan to attack with both Gagaga Magician and Kid then summon Hope the end of your turn to avoid dealing with Gagaga Kid's effect. You really are improving."

Mach didn't react at all. He just stood there staring at Yuma. "I should inform you that there is another thing at wager here."

Yuma paused, "What do you mean?"

"Observe," Mach waved his arm and an orb appeared next to Yuma displaying an image.

"Shark!"

"Yosuke!"

"Other kid!"

The orb revealed the trio trapped in a room getting back to back as close as possible and for good reason. The walls were closing in.

Yuma turned to face Mach, "What are you doing!"

"They are part of the wager, if you lose I will take their souls."

"That's low!" Chie yelled, "You didn't tell Yuma that when he agreed to this duel!"

"Release my brother now!" Rio insisted.

"Yosuke!" Yu called out, "Be careful!"

Much to their surprise, Yosuke actually reacted.

_Yu!? Is that you?_

"Yosuke!" Yukiko called out, "Can you here us?"

_Loud and clear Yukiko._

_Yuma, you better get us out of here!_

Yuma flinched at Sharks yelling, "Don't worry, just find a way out!"

"You can provide the means to their escape. The answer lies in this duel."

Everyone turned to face Mach.

"What do you mean," Astral asked.

Mach didn't say anything.

Yuma gritted his teeth, "Fine then, I attack your face down monster with Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician leapt forward and with a blast of magic, he struck the face down card revealing it to be a man in robes with two shields but was destroyed by the attack.

_A door!_

_Let's get out of here!_

Yu sighed in relief when Yosuke and the other two found a way out of the death trap.

"A hero once said deep bonds with each other may open new ways for each other." Everyone what bewildered by what Mach said but he ignored them, "When Secret Sect Druid Wid is sent to the graveyard I am allowed to play a continuous spell card from my hand. And I choose Labyrinth of Decision, the card at the cost of 600 life points I can send one card from your hand to the graveyard."

"But isn't that hurting him?" Kotori wondered.

"I then activate my trap card, Unfair Treaty!"

"That doesn't sound good." Yu muttered.

"The card forces you to take the damage that I would of received from my continuous spell cards." Mach explained.

Yuma gulped, "This isn't good. That's going to drain our life points."

"You might as well finish your plan for your turn Yuma. We need to start to plan how to counter that trap." Astral advised.

"Alright, I now attack directly with Gagaga Kid!" Yuma announced.

Mach didn't flinch as the attack drained his life points.

Mach: 4000 - 2700

_Yu! Tell Yuma to keep doing what he's doing!_ Yosuke called out rolling out of a room that had the ceiling caving in. _It keeps opening up exits for us!_

"Got is Yosuke be careful!"

"Now discard a card from your hand!" Mach declared.

"Fine then!" Yuma growled as he selected the card and sent it to his graveyard giving him 600 points of damage.

Yuma: 4000 - 3400

"A deadly strategy, depleting our hand and life points." Astral muttered. "It can't be…..it's a test!"

"A test?!"

"Every time we attack, an exit opens for Shark and the others but that activates his combo. But if we don't attack…."

"It's a test of character then," Yukiko relized.

"But you didn't have to put my brother's life on the line!" Rio screamed.

"We can't let them die…." Kotori was scared, "But Astral will die if Yuma runs out of life points!"

Yu paused as he heard her, this was the first time he heard of that.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to win and save my friends!" Yuma declared, "I over lay both Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Kid! With these two monsters I build the overlay network! XYZ summon! Number 39 Kibou-Hope!" Yuma's ace finally took to the field. "Don't worry Shark, Yosuke, Nasch….I'm gonna save you!

* * *

><p>And now we're getting into full swing into the Legendary Number's story arc but if you were missing the rest of the investigation team….we'll check in on them later. I actually had fun writing from Yosuke's and Sharks' point of view, for some reason it's just really easy to write them. Anyway I have a question for you all, Astral will gain a Persona later on in the story but I'm having a hard time figuring out what it will be. I would like it to be one of the New Orders cards that Eliphas uses but I can't decide which one. Which one do you think it should be or should it be something else? Let me know. Now to keep writing more chapters but I can't get this ZexalXHarry Potter plot bunny out of my head!<p>

Next time….Yosuke does something cool.

And now Arc-V…don't know how I feel about it yet. Wish we could of gotten more plot in the first episode so I know what direction this series will take but I really like Yuya as character….he's just adorkable.


	9. Chapter 9

Done with finals yay!

VongolaHermit- I didn't think about making Astral the Aeon arcana. I was considering creating an arcana for him called the Emissary but I think I like the Aeon idea better.

Matt- I actually already went through the entire PersonaXBleach crossover section but as for the other one…..let's just kindly say that I am not a fan of Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

Raven Tsurara- Shark will most likely end up punching Yosuke first rather than Yuma. I just love having those two in the same scene. The comedy just writes itself.

* * *

><p>Yosuke leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. So far the three of them had managed to doges all the traps though the falling ceiling had come to close to comfort. They had managed to end up in a room that had some murals painted everywhere and thankfully there were no traps so far. If only he could summon his Persona in reality then they wouldn't be running for their lives. Right now he could see Ryoga also trying to catch his breath while the other boy was examining the murals that decorated the room. Yosuke then turned to the orb that had been following them showing Yuma in is duel with some sort of weird knight. He hoped that Yuma could win this and get them out of here.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuma wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. Mach's strategy was putting him into a bind plus his friends' life was on the line. He really hoped that Astral could come up with a strategy to at least get rid of Unfair Treaty so they wouldn't keep losing life points.<p>

Mach drew his next card, "It's my turn, I summon Secret Sect Druid Dru." A figure dressed similarly to Mach's first monster with two staffs instead of shields appeared. "When this card is successfully summoned I can summon one Druid monster from my graveyard, come back Wid!" The first druid reappeared and took his place on Mach's side of the field. "Let me show you my Numbers."

Everyone's backs went rigid.

"I overlay Dru and Wid!

"Here it comes," Muttered Yu…

"With these two monsters I build the overlay network!

The two monsters turned into balls of energy and floated upward into a starry portal that formed before it exploded.

"Oh eternal laborer, now is the time to arise from your ancient sleep! Become the wings that soar through the skies!….Number 44….Sky Pegasus!"

A mechanical winged horse soared out of the explosion taking its place on Mach's side of the field with two orbs of energy orbiting it.

"It's here," Astral muttered.

"This Numbers will impose a new trial on you," Mach began to explain, "I activate Sky Pegasus's effect! By detaching on overlay unit I can destroy one monster on your side of the field! And I choose Hope!"

"But that would leave Yuma defenseless!" Chie exclaimed.

"And open for a direct attack…" Rio added.

"Yuma, if we lose Hope we won't be able to save the others." Astral cautioned.

Yuma gritted his teeth trying to think of something that could save himself.

"However…."

Yuma played attention to what Mach said next.

"You can choose to give up 500 of your life points to negate the destruction."

"Going after my life again…." Yuma grunted, "Fine! I pay 500 life points to save Hope!"

Yuma: 3400- 2900

"Sky Pegasus's other effect activates!"

"He had more!?" Yukiko exclaimed.

"Whenever my opponent gives up life points, the same amount of damage is inflicted to him!"

Yuma watched in horror as Sky Pegasus charge up energy around itself then charging for a tackle knocking both him and Astral back several feet.

Yuma: 2900-2400

"Yuma! Astral!" Kotori cried out concerned for her friends.

Yu however ran up to Yuma and helped the boy back up on his feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah….this strategy is tough…." Yuma whipped a bit of sweat from his brow. He glanced over to the orb to check on Shark and the others. Thankfully no traps had activated and they were catching their breath.

"They'll be fine Yuma you just have to win this." Yu tried to reassure him.

"I know….but if our life keeps being drained….."

"And now his Number is part of his combo…." Astral glared at the warrior, "But we can't afford not to attack or else we'll be dooming the others."

"With friends..."

Everyone turned their attention back to Mach.

"Their inner value with be called into question, once they are separated from each other."

"What is he rambling on about?" Chie asked.

"Separated…" Astral mused. Then and idea struck him, "Shark!"

* * *

><p>Shark was currently trying to ignore Yosuke's ramblings until a familiar voice caught his attention.<p>

_Shark!_

Shark turned his attention to the viewing orb currently displaying Astral who had spoken.

_Is there anything on your side that might give a hint about the duel?_

"A hint for the duel?" Shark raised an eyebrow.

"Well there are all of these murals painted around the room, but they don't make a lick of sense." Yosuke said.

_That's it!_

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Astral in surprise.<p>

"This is like a mystery game," Astral began to explain, "Our separation must have been part of his trial from the very beginning so that you can find the hint on your side hidden in those murals."

"Ryoga," Rio called out to her brother, "What are one the murals?"

_Just some pictures and writing, but we can't read them!_

_This painting…._

Everyone was surprised when Nasch started to speak

_It tells of the legend about an ancient hero._

_You….can read that stuff?_ Yosuke asked in surprise.

Nasch ignored him and continued to translate.

_The legend goes like this, long ago there was a group of brave knights who served a certain land. One of them was a hero who rode his beloved steed, Pegasus. The knights lead by the hero, protected the peace of that country. One day the hero left the castle to visit his home. But in his absence, the other knights over threw the king and took over._

Shark just simply stared at Nasch, _Just who are you?_

Back with the duel, Astral why trying to figure out the meaning behind the story, "What does that legend mean for us?"

_The rest of the legend is missing._

_You're kidding me! How-_ Yosuke was cut off as the room started to rumble. _Aw come on!_

The ceiling blocks started to dislodge themselves from their places and began to rain down on them like a deadly game of Tetris.

"Yuma! Hurry and win this or else they're going to get crushed!" Chie yelled.

"I know! It's my turn, draw!" Yuma began his next turn.

"Yuma hurry and attack!"

"No need to tell me twice Astral, Hope! Attack Sky Pegasus!"

"Continuous trap, Shield of Conspiracy, activate!" Mach declared

The card flipped up as Mach explained the effect, "This card can be used as an equip spell for my monster. Once per turn, when the equipped monster is attack, all battle damage is rendered zero and destruction is negated!"

Hope's sword collided with a shield that had formed in front of Sky Pegasus reflecting the attack leaving no damage.

"Also, my combo of Labyrinth of Decisions and Unfair Treaty activates. Discard a card and pay 600 life points."

"Darn it…"Yuma grunted as he sent another card to the graveyard and a small explosion docked 600 of his life points knocking him and Astral back.

Yuma: 2400- 1800

Mach wasn't done yet, "Now Sky Pegasus' effects activates. When my opponent pays life points, the same amount is inflicted in damage!"

Sky Pegasus charged up its tackle attack again and Yu had to physically restrain by Kotori and Rio from running in to try to shield Yuma.

"There's nothing you can do!" Rio tried to calm him down.

"But I can't just sit like this!" Yu tried to break from their grip.

"Too late!" Kotori called out as the attack connected causing Yuma to cry in pain as more life points were taken. Chie and Yukiko had averted their eyes by this point.

Yuma: 1800- 1200

"Yuma! Are you okay!" Yu called out to him.

Yuma groaned as he got back up, "I'm fine…" He then glanced at the viewing orb seeing that the trio was now safely in another room and no sign of traps so far, "They're okay…I set one card face down and end my turn."

Astral turned his attention back to the orb, "Shark! Yosuke! Are there more paintings in that room?"

_There sure are_, Yosuke replied, _do your thing kiddo_.

Nasch sent him a scowl before reading, _This is what follows, hearing about the rebellion the hero rushed back to the castle. He then appealed to them. Saying all the time, they had their hearts filled with justice and tried to have them remember their time as comrades. But his former comrades, turned their swords against him. The hero would not kill his comrades. He kept refusing to fight and they went to strike him but Pegasus swooped down and protected his master._ Nach paused after that point.

"So….what happened next?" Yuma asked.

_Sorry but that's all it has. The mural is too worn after this point for me to read._

"It….it can't be!" Yuma couldn't believe it, their clue for getting out of here was incomplete.

Nasch continued to stare at the wall, _Why is this story….so familiar?_

Mach drew a card starting his turn calling everyone's attention back to the duel, "It's my turn and I activate Sky Pegasus' effect! By detaching one overlay unit I can destroy one monster," Sky Pegasus absorbed the final orb, "Of course you can pay 500 points to save your Hope."

Yuma gulped and started to look at his companions trying to figure out what to do. If he saved Hope he would be down to 200 points and Unfair Treaty would wipe out the rest.

_Yuma if you lose any more points you're going to _lose! _Don't worry about us!_ Shark had started to shout at him.

_Hey! Yuma just do what you feel is right okay? _Yosuke had taken on the opposite attitude than Shark.

Yuma looked back down at his hand…but what he heard next surprised him with what was said and who said it.

* * *

><p>"Yuma you have to save Hope!"<p>

Shark stared in shock at Nasch, "Why should he listen to you?"

"I remembered the rest of the legend….."

"How?" Yosuke asked, "You just said the rest of the mural is missing!"

Nasch ignored them, "The hero refused to leave his stead's side. They remained together as they were killed by their former comrades. Don't you see Yuma!? This whole story is about belief and loyalty! "

Shark growled, "And how do you know that? You're probably just our enemy trying to trick us!"

Yosuke was about to object when the room started to rumble, "Now what?!"

The ground began to crack and give way revealing a bottomless pit underneath them and unfortunately, the ground under Shark gave way.

Shark was about to scream as he fell but a hand shot out and caught him. Looking up, his rescuer turned out to be Nasch. "You….."

"Crap…."Yosuke backed up trying to avoid the widening pit….which he was on the opposite side of Shark and Nasch. "Hold on you two!"

Shark could only glare daggers at is rescuer which Nasch ignored, "Your right Ryoga….." Shark raised an eyebrow…he never told this kid his name, "I am your enemy….I am…." Nasch began to glow with red energy and if one was to look closely, Shark had started to glow with the same energy in fact, the energy had originated from him. The crack in Nasch's bracelet started to mend has he exploded with a bright light blinding everyone.

Shark closed his eyes to prevent permanent eye damage, when he looked up he was shocked at who he  
>saw.<p>

"I am the Barian Emperor, Durbe!"

* * *

><p>"Durbe…Nasch was Durbe this entire time!" Yuma could not believe it.<p>

Yu had to rub his eyes over what he just saw.

"That's….a Barian?" Chie couldn't believe it either.

"But he just looked like a normal boy." Yukiko said.

"That's how they trick you," Kotori explained, "They just look human but they're not."

_Yuma don't you dare believe anything he says!_ Shark warned Yuma. _Do you want to make the same mistake again!?_

_Not the thing to say to the guys who's preventing you from falling to your death!_

_Not helping Yosuke!_

Yuma looked conflicted, one of his enemies was trapped with two of his friends but saving them could cause him to lose the duel and Astral.

"Yuma….just do what you feel is right."

Yuma looked at Astral, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Narukami would agree."

Yuma turned to look at Yu who gave him a reassuring nod.

"So…what is your choice?" Mach asked.

"I….I pay 500 life points to negate Hope's destruction!"

Yuma: 1200- 700

_WHAT?!_ That was Shark's exclamation from the other side.

"At this point Sky Pegasus' effect activates. You take damage to the amount you just paid."

Yuma braced himself as Sky Pegasus came in for another tackle but was still sent flying.

Yuma: 700- 200

Astral had begun to flicker by this point. "This is bad….only 200 points left." But then something hit him, "Of course! So that's how it is…."

* * *

><p>Durbe had pulled Shark back onto solid ground but he less than thankful for the rescue has he shook off Durbe's hand.<p>

"Yuma!" He yelled at the screen, "Why did you listen to him?!"

"Now's not the time to be worrying about that! Look!" Yosuke pointed behind them where the ground was still crumbling.

Both Durbe and Shark saw the weakening ground and began to run to where they could see solid ground. Big mistake, the force of them running caused the ground to give away again, this time under both of them. Durbe grabbed Shark again much to the latter's displeasure and tried to grab the ledge only for it to crumble in his grip. "No…"

For Yosuke, everything was moving in slow motion. He was now stuck on the other side of a very large pit and currently one of Yuma's friends and one of his supposed enemies were falling to their deaths. _Aw crap what do I do?! If only I could summon Jiraiya here!_ He looked back up at the falling boys. _Aw screw it_, Yosuke step back then leapt forward unsure if what he had in mind would work and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"PERSONA!"

Blue light and the sound of shattering glass filled the room. Shark could only stare in shock as behind Yosuke was a humanoid figure that had some design aspects of a ninja with shrunken on its palms and a v shape chest place and a long red scarf and a frogish head. The thing caught Yosuke then reached out catching Shark and Drube before flying upward out of the hole and next to the door which had yet to open.

Shark shook himself out of his saviors grip and turned back to the viewing orb, "Yuma…."

_Listen Shark…I don't want to doubt anyone…not anymore._

"Yuma….and YOU!" Shark pointed at Yosuke, "Care to explain what that thing is?!"

Yosuke looked miffed, "He's not a thing, his name is Jiraiya and he is my Persona! And I just saved your life so how about a little gratitude?"

"Persona…" Durbe mumbled over this word now being ignored by the two boys. _Vector mentioned that Yuma and Astral had gotten involved in something else….could this Persona be connected to it?_

"So if this thing is so powerful why didn't you summon it in the first place!?" Shark was ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Because I didn't know it would work! You can't summon Personas in reality!" Yosuke yelled back.

_Will you two knock it off!?_

_I can't believe my brother is acting so childish!_

Both boys stopped upon hearing Chie and Rio's words. They rather not incur their wrath right now.

_He said not in reality_…..Drube groaned to himself. He might have to ask Vector about what Yuma had gotten into.

* * *

><p>"Okay it's my turn!" Yuma drew his next card.<p>

"Yuma! His combo is broken! Attack him!"

"Huh?!" Yuma looked at him confused, as did everyone else. How was Mach's combo broken?

"I don't get it but here goes!" Yuma declared, "I attack Sky Pegasus with Hope!"

"My trap Shield of Conspiracy activates! The battle damage is turned to zero and destruction is negated!"

Hope's attack once again bounced off of the shield doing no damage.

Yu checked on the orb making sure that Shark, Durbe, and Yosuke got out safely. He even spotted Jiraiya holding the door open making sure the three of them escaped the room.

"Now Labyrinth of Decisions activates, send one card from your hand to the graveyard." Mach said.

Yuma almost reluctantly selected a card and slid it in the slot and braced for impact.

"With 600 points of damage Yuma will lose…" Rio solemnly said.

"But is can't end like this!" Chie exclaimed.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Yukiko and Kotori said at the same time.

Yu glanced over the field again, "I think I get it."

"Get what?" Chie asked.

"If I'm right, Mach will be taking damage right now."

"He's right…." Astral started to explain, "Mach's combo is broken…..Unfair Treaty only works when we have enough life points to pay."

"So…since Yuma only has 200, Unfair Treaty won't activate at all!" Kotori got it.

"Then Mach takes damage for activating Labyrinth of Decisions." Yu finished.

Mach almost smiled, "You figured it out." He barely reacted as the explosion took a chunk of his life points.

Mach: 2700-2100

"Now Yuma, the formula for our victory is complete!"

"Alright Astral! I activate the effect of the card I just sent to the graveyard! Counter trap Hyper Quick! When this card is sent from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw one card and if it's a Magic Card….I can play it right now!" Yuma drew the top card of his deck, "Kattobingu!" He glanced at the card, "It's here! I activated the magic card, Rank Up Magic, Numeron Force!"

Yuma played the card with a flourish and it started glowing.

"This card allows me to rank up one xyz monster. I overlay level four Hope to rebuild the overlay network!" Hope's body glowed and flew into a starry portal which exploded, "Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Number 30, Hope Ray Victory!

The Investigation Team could only stare in awe as Hope began to reform now with white, blue, red armor and the number 39 still shining brightly on the shoulder.

"Alright!" Kotori cheered on.

"I activate Hope Ray Victory's effect! When declaring battle I can detach one overlay unit," One of the orbiting spheres entered Victory's chest as a second pair of arms emerged from the first, "And the opposing monster's attack points are added to his!" Each of the four hands grabbed and drew a sword ready to attack.

Hope Ray Victory: 2800- 4600

"Go Hope Ray Victory! Double Victory Slash!"

Victory slashed each sword downward making two Vs into Sky Pegasus destroying it and eliminating the last of Mach's life points.

Mach: 2100- 0

"He did it!" Kotori grabbed the other girls and started to dance around in a circle with them. They could hear Yosuke whooping with joy through the viewing orb too.

Yu stabilized Yuma with a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?

"Yeah….I can't believe we did it."

"Congratulations then."

"The two of you passed the trial…well done." Mach stood back up.

"Mach tell me….that Pegasus in that story….was it you?" Astral asked.

"Yes….I am that Pegasus….and there is still one more part of the story." Mach said as he began to fade, "The other knights were moved by the selflessness of the hero and Pegasus. They became ashamed of themselves and forgot all thoughts of rebellion. They buried the hero and Pegasus together with honor. And then their souls then ascended to heaven. That…is the entire legend. Yuma, Astral….You should both try betting on your strength to trust in others." Mach counseled as he faded away leaving being the Number Card which flew over to Yuma.

"That's….so sad…." Tears were forming in Yukiko's eyes.

"It's a sad story…..but if the spirit of the Pegasus was here…where was his rider?" Chie brought up a point.

Yu looked up at the ceiling, "Who knows…"

* * *

><p>Yosuke watched as the exit opened up, "The outside….."<p>

Shark ignored him once again turning his attention to Durbe, "Why did you help us?"

Durbe bowed his head, "I don't know. In a manner of speak you could say that my heart was moved by the legend of this ruin."

_Durbe!_ Yuma's voice echoed through the orb, _Thank you for your help. If you didn't tell us about the legend…_

"It doesn't matter…you would of done it anyway….Because you would of trusted it without even listening to it." Durbe sounded solemn as he said this, "But this nonsense ends here and now!" The seriousness was back in his voice, "Next time we meet Ryoga, we'll be enemies and we'll settle things once and for all." Durbe then vanished through a portal.

"What….was that all about?" Yosuke asked turning to his Persona as if to get an answer. Jiraiya just simply vanished. "Aw man….I wanted you out longer."

Shark could only look at the spot Durbe had been, thoroughly confused by his actions.

* * *

><p>"Is Durbe really your enemy?" Yu asked.<p>

"I don't now…he helped us….and there was Alit and Gilag who were both friendly especially Alit, even after he reveled his true identity to me. But Mizeal…and Vector…..GAAAHH! I don't know!" Yuma scratched his head in frustration. A glint then caught his eye at the base of the alter, "What's that?" He walked over to it finding a coin at the base. "This….is a Conqueror's Coin…"

"What's that?" Kotori asked as the rest of the group joined him.

"My dad…after making his way anywhere dangerous….he would leave one of these coins behind as a sign that he made it."

"So your dad was here? If he knew these Numbers were important why didn't he take them himself?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't know….he must have had a reason…." Yuma palmed the coin before putting it into his pocket, "I'm sure he's watching us from somewhere…"

"We should get out of here," Rio said, "I bet Ryoga and Yosuke are waiting for us…"

* * *

><p>They did find the two in question waiting for them back at the temple entrance.<p>

"Yu! Everyone! You would not believe…GACK!" Yosuke was put into a headlock by Chie.

"How on earth did you summon your Persona outside the TV world!?"

"Should we….stop them?" Kotori asked as Yosuke began to turn blue.

"Oh don't worry about it," Yukiko reassured her, "They do this all the time."

Yuma began to chuckle but stopped when he realized that Shark was staring at him, "Shark…..Astral….Yu…." Yuma wasn't quite sure why he included Yu but it felt right, "I've done a lot of thinking…Those Barians guys might take advantage of the facts that I trust in people…But I can't bring myself to doubt people. All I can do is to trust them."

"That's perfectly fine Yuma," Yu said. Shark just shrugged.

Astral didn't do or say anything_, If that is your conclusion, I won't saw anything for now. Even if it means you end up taking a different path from me in the future._ Astral suddenly rubbed his chest, _What….is this heavy feeling….sadness? Or the mark Vector spoke of…_

* * *

><p>Longest chapter so far….and tons of foreshadowing! There might not be a chapter next week. I'm visiting my family for the week so I might not get writing done so if nothing get's posted don't panic. I think I'll take the time to plan stuff. Keep sending in suggestions about Astral's Persona. Don't know when the Investigation Team will duel but, I'm trying to figure out the deck types for them. So for Yu it's spellcasters, Yosuke will have wind based, Chie ice based, Yukiko a pyro deck, and Rise fairies. Jury still out on the rest of the team but if you have an idea please let me know.<p>

Next time...Black Mist


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for no chapter last week. I was visiting home and then started my final semester of college! So exciting but a ton of work. My apologies though.

Matt- I actually know who you're talking about

Raven Tsurara-

KeybladeSamurai- I'm still researching individual arc types for decks but thanks for the suggestions.

BahamutX978- If you're worried about following cannon too much there is going to be a big split from cannon soon. As for more relaxing interactions, there are going to be more chapters like that in the future with little moments spread throughout here and there

VongolaHermit- I did not think of making Astral the Aeon arcana! It makes perfect sense now. Thank you so much for suggesting it.

Guest- Black Mist is a coming….

* * *

><p>The place was covered in fog…..lots and lots of fog….and it was getting on his nerves! The figure made his way through the fog wonder just what on earth was he doing here.<p>

"Don Thousand….this better be worth it!"

Behind him shadows moved and shifted taking on the shape of a large winged demon that spoke in a low powerful voice.

_**Patience Vector, the world promises a lot of power to whoever can take it.**_

"Pfft fine…whatever…since you seem to be in no rush to get those Numbers you need."

_**Don't tempt me to end your life!**_

"Fine….ooh lookie here…our first victim…." Vector had spotted a creature that an appearance similar to a jackal…though the presence of a bizarre mask on it was a little unnerving. That was, if you were someone who was not Vector.

"Here doggie!" Vector leaped forward crushing the creature's skull with his hand. It whimpered in pain before falling still allowing Vector to absorb it.

"So this is the power of Shadows…" Vector grinned as he spotted more of the jackal shadows gather. "Come to papa!"

* * *

><p>The group had boarded the ship again and Astral activated the coordinates of the next ruins and left the ship on autopilot. Right now they needed to discuss what happened inside of Mach's ruins.<p>

"Okay now that Yosuke has air back in his lungs, can you explain how you summoned your Persona?" Yukiko asked as the group sat down.

Yosuke rubbed his head as he tried to remember, "Well….when I saw Shark and the other guy falling….I just really wanted to save them and get out of there. Then I just felt that rush I usually do when I summon Jiraiya and he appeared."

"But how? We tried several times back home to summon our Personas in reality, how did it work in those ruins?" Chie asked.

Yu turned to look up at Astral, "I bet you have a theory."

"I do actually," Astral answered, "I figured if Personas could have an effect on Numbers, why not the other way around?"

"So that's why you brought them along," Shark scowled, "You wanted to have their…..abilities….handy in case things got messy."

"And it was a good thing too," his sister scolded him, "You still need to thank Yosuke for saving your life!"

Shark just pouted and avoided making eye contact.

"But why just in the ruins?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe there was something in the air who knows…" Yuma said, "I'm just worried about what happens next."

"You're referring to the fact that the Barians now know about our Personas." Yu was worried about this too.

"Yeah," Yuma looked to the ground shifting uncomfortably, "I don't know what will happen to you guys now.

"Eh..don't worry about it," Yosuke tried to reassure him, "We can handle ourselves."

"Can you duel?" Shark asked.

"…..Mostly can take care of ourselves."

"But Yuma taught us the rules." Yukiko said. She then ignored the painful groan from Shark.

"Well at least your prepared in case of an emergency," Rio was a bit more optimistic than her brother.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Yu hoped.

* * *

><p>"I don't recall ever agreeing to be your errand boy."<p>

_**Trust me Vector, you will require this one's help.**_

"Fine, fine…." Vector was a little annoyed. He wanted to go straight after Yuma but Don Thousand insisted that they pay a trip to the little world that Yuma had discovered inside the television now he was tracking a rather annoying vagabond also known as Number 96: Black Mist. For the life of him Vector couldn't figure out why they needed his help but then again, he loved terrorizing Astral so he was okay in his book. Right now he was searching in a foreign country, there were rumors of a politician that had recently started dabbling in the underground market. It stank of Black Mist's interference. Thankfully in this neighborhood nobody paid attention to Vector, he attributed to that to the new leather outfit he had chosen for his human disguise no longer needing that school uniform. He eventually found the building he was looking for.

"Time for a little chaos…." He blasted the door open.

The armed guards were no match for them, with his new powers Vector could toss them like rag dolls with just a mere thought. He even started to make a little game out of it over how far he could toss the weak humans. But his little game was cut short when he found the room that reeked of Black Mist's energy.

"So a helpful caring politician actually makes his money but dealing with the underworld." Vector grinned as he blasted the last guard away, "But then again…it's not really you pulling the strings."

The politician let out a dark chuckle as a dark energy surrounded him, "You are very perceptive," The energy flowed off of the man and formed into the dark version of Astral, "You aren't human are you?"

Much to Black Mist's surprise, Vector bowed down to him, "I am Vector of the Barian Emperors and I propose a…partnership…my loyalty."

"Well this is interesting," Black Mist smirked, "A Barian working for me? But I should tell you I have no desire to save Barian World."

"Then our goals are the same then."

Black Mist let out a chuckle, "Now this is an interesting turn of events…"

"You still don't believe me? Then how about proof?" It was Vector's turn to smirk, "How about I tell you the location of a new number?"

This caught Black Mist's attention, "You know where a number is?"

"I told you I would give you my loyalty…." Vector then held up a card….Rank Up Magic Barian's force.

"Hold on a minute…is that a Barian card?" Black Mist was rather shocked, "You're willing to give me Barian powers?"

"That's not all…." Vector then held up in his other hand a glowing orb radiating with grey energy.

Black Mist raised an eyebrow, "Now what is that? It feels….odd."

"It's force that I've discovered recently…..lying inside a realm that seems to reflect human emotions and desire and it has quite the effect on humans…..Yuma and Astral have already encountered it."

Black Mist was now laughing, "Are you saying that those two got caught up in something that I can torment them with? Now you've got my full attention…I'll accept you deal Vector."

Vector smirked as both the card and the orb floated over to Black Mist and sank into his chest briefly glowing with energy as they merged with his current abilities. With a small sigh Black Mist glanced over to the unconscious politician, "I borrowed this man's body to mess with the human world but I was getting bored….it was fun while it lasted." He floated upward absorbing all the cards that had been in the politician possession. "Now let's go…..my pet." He floated out of the room.

Vector watch him turn the corner, except for that last little nickname, he was beginning to like Black Mist.

* * *

><p>As the Interdimensonal Ship traveled through subspace everyone was enjoying their in flight entertainment, Yuma bouncing all around the ship as he refused to buckle up when they hit turbulence.<p>

"Should we catch him?" Yukiko asked worryingly.

"He had it coming," Shark was rather indifferent to the situation, "He doesn't listen a lot so he needs to learn his lesson."

"I'm glad it's not me bouncing around up there," Yosuke sighed in relief.

Yu watched as Chie and Kotori made their best attempt to catch the bouncing boy and just shook his head. He didn't want to admit that he took some amusement in Yuma's antics.

"Narukami, can I ask you about something?"

Yu turned in surprise to Astral, "What is it?"

"The others mentioned that you have the ability to summon multiple Personas, an ability that Yuma seems to share, can you tell me more about this?"

Yu pondered for a few moments. How was he going to explain this without revealing the existence of the Velvet Room? He and Yuma agreed not to tell anyone about it but….keeping secrets wasn't the best idea in this situation. He took a few minutes before he gave his answer.

"The first thing is…I'm not quite sure why I have this power. But as for how it works….each time I form a new bond with someone…I feel a new power form inside me. And the stronger my bonds are…they stronger the power and the more Persona's I can summon."

"That sounds like Yuma…" Astral gave a small smile, "He believes that dueling is a way to make bonds. When we were collecting the Numbers, Yuma had befriended many that had fallen under their control and fought to save them. And with each victory we gain a new Number. Though….would you say that you have now formed a bond with Yuma?"

Yu took note at the concern in Astral's voice in that last sentence, "Yes…..are you worried about something?" He really hoped that Astral wasn't starting to become suspicious about him.

"If you gain a new Persona with each bond you make and Yuma's Personas are the Numbers…would that allow you to summon the Numbers as your Personas?"

That caught Yu off guard. He never gave thought about what Personas he would gain with his bonds but Astral had a really good point. "This is worrying you isn't it?"

Astral nodded, "Numbers can bring out the darkness inside someone's heart. Many duelist we faced had their personality changed once a Number fell in their possession. If you are able to summon Numbers…please…don't."

Yu could only ask one thing, "Why?"

"I don't think Yuma can bear to watch you fall under its control."

So that's what it was…Astral was looking out for Yuma, and him as well. He felt oddly touched by the concern.

"Don't worry…I won't summon the Numbers."

Astral looked extremely relived, "Thank you Narukami," He then returned his attention back to the map showing their next location, a remote island.

Yu gave a smile but then he felt something warm in his chest. A bond? But it had felt incomplete. _I guess I need to talk to Astral more…when we don't have important things at stake. Maybe when we get home._

* * *

><p>Vector and Black Mist stood in front of the ruined castle. The architecture was bizarre, doors and hallways skewing off at various angles, staircases going every which way, in short it was a labyrinth.<p>

"Lovely place," Black Mist joked.

Vector just rolled his eyes as he opened what he assumed was the front door. It led into a single staircase that slopped downward. He took one step into the castle…before being overcome shivering in fear. _What's…what's going on?!_ He felt a dark chuckle in his head. _This isn't funny Don Thousand!_

_**So you have felt it.**_

_Felt what?! What did you do?!_

_**It is not what I have done it's what you have done.**_

_Stop talking in riddles!_

_**It's no matter now…just focus on absorbing 96 as soon as possible.**_

Vector had calmed slightly, _I know…I'm just waiting for the right time._

"Hey…what's the hold up?"

Vector never realized that Black Mist had already begun making his way into the castle, and was quite a bit ahead.

"Nothing….I'm coming….." Vector began to follow Black Mist down the stairs trying his best to ignore the dread his was feeling. The illustrations on the walls weren't helping.

"What a refreshing atmosphere here…I can hear the human spirits screaming in anguish and malice…"

Vector just glared at his companion, even he was getting a little disturbed over what Black Mist was saying.

"You know…humans are creatures who build history atop endless piles of resentment and hypocrisy…..utterly foolish creatures…" Black Mist chuckled as they entered a room that branched off into five different hallways. "Now….where to?"

Vector glanced each option over but to his surprise his body started moving on his own heading to one of the branches. As he stepped onto the first step of the stairs, that section began to sink down like an elevator.

"Interesting…" Black Mist floated down to rejoin Vector, "Have you been here before?"

Vector snapped out of whatever trance he was in, "N-no….My body…just moved on its own." He then proceeded to ignore Black Mist's stare of suspicion.

The platform brought them down to a large throne room. The throne was on its own platform high in the room to overlook everything. Several cages lined the circular room and several pillars rose out of the seemingly bottomless pit.

"Seems like executions where held here," Black Mist said as he gazed at the various weapons that lined the room, still stained with blood, "A fitting place for taking so many humans lives."

Vector began to visibly tremble as whatever feeling he felt upon entering this castle was now several times stronger._ What is this….is it….fear?_ Then he felt something else. "Yuma and Astral…they're here."

"Well then….I'll just take that Number and send them to hell myself," Black Mist grinned in anticipation.

"Hey! Yuma is my target! You-GAH!" Vector stopped mid sentence as he felt a familiar claw grip his heart.

_**You'll have your share later….**_

_W-what are you doing?!_

If Black Mist noticed the pain Vector was in, he simply didn't show any signs of caring, "Now to take that Number…" He flew over to the center pillar where he could the card held in place by a large ax. He was about to reach for it when both the card and ax began to glow with purple energy. He watched in mild disinterest as it formed into a humanoid blue ox wearing yellow armor.

"So…you're the one guarding this number?" The ox simply roared in response, "So you want to see which one of use is stronger…very well. I'll accept your challenge!" Black Mist raised his arm as a purple version of Astral's duel disk formed on his arm, "I'm getting excited….DUEL!"

Vector watched from the throne platform trying to catch his breath. He was rather impressed when Black Mist defeated the guardian in two simple moves. "So…" He asked Black Mist, "Shall we set a little trap for our…..guests?"

Black Mist went from calm to psychotic, "I thought you would never ask…." He started laughing hysterically as he glowed with energy creating a portal…which fog started pouring out off.

* * *

><p>The gang stood in front of the ruined castle rather hesitant to enter the front door.<p>

"Looks like something from the TV world," Yosuke pondered out loud.

"It gives me the creeps," Chie let out a small shiver.

"I'll have to agree with you there," Rio said, "It may be really dangerous in there."

"Don't worry guys, we've got Yu and the others to protect us!" Yuma tried to reassure the group.

Shark just let out a grunt to show is displeasure about this situation.

"We could not go in…." Yukiko propose.

"But then how would we get the Number? Astral needs them." Yu pointed out the facts.

"He's right!" Kotori was in agreement, "We need to get that Number!

Astral gave a small smile grateful that Yu and Kotori were looking out for his well being. _Strange_, he thought, _I seem to be more expressive than I was when we faced Yuma's shadow._

"We'll just stay on our toes," Yu assured the group before turning to the other Persona users, "We don't know what kind of long term effect that summoning Persona's here will have so only summon then in an emergency."

All three of them gave a salute and a firm okay in respond. Rio and Kotori chuckled at their antics while Shark just rolled his eyes.

They began that trek down the stairs with Yosuke muttering something about "too many stairs in this adventure", keeping a sharp eye out for traps. So far all they found where illustrations on the walls. And they weren't depicting anything pretty.

"Are these….executions?" Chie asked.

"Just what was the back story about this place?" Shark wondered.

"There's grief gathered here….from the people from the past," Rio closed her eyes as if she was trying to sense something.

"Uh…Rio…are you alright?" Yukiko asked concerned for the girl.

Suddenly Rio started giving off a green energy and her eyes shot open revealing them to be glowing with the same color. The Investigation Team backed up in shock not realizing that this was normal for Rio.

"The legend of the cursed royal palace…A prince who governed this island used to dwell inside this royal palace. He was childish and had no faith in humanity. He doubted everyone and anyone, casting judgment upon them. He lived as a person who stole the lives from everyone around him and as the last one standing, the prince took his own life as well. The cursed legend…." Just as suddenly that Rio had entered the trance, she snapped out of it and felt weak in the knees.

"Rio!" Shark was quick to catch her.

"I'm alright…honest." She reassured her brother.

"Wh-what….was that?" Yosuke backed up a bit, "That was not normal!"

Shark gave him a stink eye, "What was that?"

"I-I mean…" Yosuke couldn't believe that a 14 year old was intimidating him, "Aren't you concerned that she started acting like that?"

The air was tense before Shark answered, "Rio has had this ability since we were little."

Yu gave a nudge to Yosuke and a look to hint that he should drop the issue and continue onward but Yu was going to talk to at least Astral about this later when he had the chance.

They continued the walk in silence until they hit the five way fork in the road.

"Which way now?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe we could split up…"

"Yukiko….have you seen a horror movie?" Chie asked her friend, "Bad things always happen when you split up."

"We may have to," Shark shrugged, "We don't have a lot of time and if we split we have a higher chance of heading down the right path."

"What if we on the team that's on the wrong one?" Yosuke asked. Shark just sent him an annoyed look.

"If we are going to split….let's have it in pairs. One duelist, one Persona user. That way we'll be prepared for any sort of attack." Yu said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, it was a good plan after all.

"I'm going with Yu!" Yuma ran to be by his side. Astral didn't say anything as it was clear who he was going with.

"Come on Kotori!" Chie grabbed the confused girl in question and dashed into one of the hallways.

"Can we?" Rio asked Yukiko.

"Sure," was her answer as she smiled and they proceeded to choose another hall and began to make their way down.

It was at this point did Yosuke realize who he was going to be paired with, "Uh…..Yu can we…" Too late, Yu was already gone with Yuma.

"So…."

"No. Not a word out of you."

"Great….with the Shark…literally." It was not Yosuke's day.

* * *

><p>Yuma and Yu traveled down the staircase, testing their footing to make sure they didn't activate any switches or traps and staying away from the walls as much as possible. Yu couldn't help but notice the solemn look on Yuma's face, "Is something wrong?"<p>

Yuma just sighed, "Not really…..it's just…this reminds me of the times that Dad would take on his adventures. I can hear his voice telling me to be careful and how to avoid traps….." he said with a sad smile.

Yu wasn't quite sure what to say. From what he picked up, Yuma's father had disappeared some time ago along with his mother. And somehow he had become knowledgeable about what Yuma was now involved in and seemed to be assisting from where ever he is. Now that he thought about it…just what is preventing Yuma from seeing his father?

Yuma glanced up to his right before sighing again. It was probably Astral saying something but Yu didn't have his glasses on so he wasn't quite sure. Then Yuma said something that put Yu on guard, "Yu….is it getting foggy in here?"

Yuma was right…..there was fog floating up towards them. Yu felt every muscle tense in his body. Fog was never a good sign…but what was it doing here? He even felt himself back up a bit.

"Glasses?" He heard Yuma ask.

"Glasses…" Yu pulled out his black framed glasses while Yuma put on his gold ones and surprisingly to them, the fog cleared, "It can't be….it's fog from the TV world."

"What is it doing here then?" Yu now being able to see and hear Astral due to the glasses.

"I don't like this at all…"Yuma backed up closer to Yu.

"What's that sound?" Astral asked.

What sounded like slurping was faint at first was getting louder….and closer. Yu stood in front of Yuma and Astral defensively arms spread and hand twitching ready to summon Izanagi. Then they say it…it was a large pile of sludge…but there was the undeniable mask of a Shadow on it.

"A Shadow?!" Yu was shocked.

"Isn't it impossible for it to be here?" Yuma asked.

"If the fog from the TV world is here then it would make sense for a Shadow to follow…but it looks incomplete…" Astral concluded.

Yu didn't say anything but instead held out his hand to summon Izanagi. With great satisfaction he crushed the card as the trench coat wearing warrior appeared behind him. "Get ready Yuma, this just got more serious."

Yuma gave a nervous nod, "Okay…" He pulled out Hope's card transforming it into a Persona card before slashing at it to summon the winged warrior.

Astral stayed behind the two boys, _This just got more dangerous….just how did the Shadows get here? Perhaps that Personas and Number are more closely linked than we thought…._

The Shadow rose up to its full height nearly taking up the entire hallway and charged at the group, the battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooo…yep…things getting crazy! However I am out of buffer chapters that I had wrote ahead of time so updates might be every other week rather than every week depending how fast I can write in between school and homework.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Barely finished the chapter to get it to you guys today. You won't believe how crazy the semester has been for me and will be in the future. It's taking a lot out of me to stay on top of my assignments and by the time I'm done with them I'm seriously burnt out. Make sure you guys read to the end because we're going to check on Teddie. Review time!

Matt- As I had explained in last week's chapter, I did not post a chapter two weeks ago because I was visiting my family after not seeing them for three months and it's the only time that I can visit them during the school year. I was spending time with them so I had no time to work on a chapter. Please read my author notes next time because I do explain these things.

BahamutX978- Don't worry more relaxing chapters are coming after they deal with 96. And yes I'm not using Golden for this fic. The ending is very hard to figure out and I did not want to get facts wrong with it. And thanks for the deck ideas, I should be able to announce who has what soon.

* * *

><p>Chie shielded Kotori as another stray attack zoomed past them. The last thing she was expecting here was fog and Shadows. Several snake like Shadows had started charging at them forcing her to summon Tomoe in a hurry. There were several close calls as the narrow hallway provided little room to dodge stray attack but thankfully Kotori's elbow had hit a switch which opened a small alcove in the wall allowing them to take cover. Tomoe had even formed an ice wall to protect them but that was crumbling quickly.<p>

Kotori on the other had looked like she was going into hysterics. The sight of the Shadows had scared the girl and the sight of Chie wincing every time Tomoe took as hit was not helping matters. "Chie...are you alright?"

"Peachy…" Chie winced once again, "We just have to stay calm…..Tomoe will handle them."

"But you're hurting!"

"Just a side effect of Persona…."Chie explained, "They are part of ourselves so whatever they feel…we feel."

Kotori wasn't calmed at all. It just made her nerves worse. She now knew that Yuma was involved in their business and couldn't help that he was getting hurt right now. And if they were getting attacked right now….the others were most likely as well.

The fighting outside the alcove quitted down and much to the girls relief, Tomoe bent down to check on the girls and gave them a nod to signal that the danger had passed for now. With much relief they exited the alcove.

"Stay close," Chie took Kotori's hand, "With the glasses you won't be able to see through the fog."

"Okay…" Kotori squeezed hard, "Do you think I could get a pair of those?"

Chie chuckled, "I'll put an order in with Teddie."

* * *

><p>Right now Rio was really grateful to be with Yukiko. When fog and things that Yukiko had called Shadows appeared she had quickly grabbed Rio and summoned her Persona Konohana Sakuya to set them on fire. Rio was liking this girl more and more. Right now they were charging forward as Sakuya flew above them setting anything in their way on fire. "Your Persona is amazing Yukiko."<p>

"Why thank you Rio. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah….I'm just a little nervous because I'm worried about what my brother is doing."

"Ohhh…yeah…he ended up with Yosuke didn't he?"

Rio let out a sigh, "Ryoga is too uptight for his own good. And he never thanked Yosuke for saving his life."

"Yosuke may be a bit of a klutz but push come to shove he'll do what it takes to protect your brother." Yukiko reassured her.

A sly grin crossed Rio's face, "And I'll be teaching my brother a lesson in gratitude."

Elsewhere, Shark sneezed.

* * *

><p>Astral was impressed with how calm Narukami was staying in this situation. The blob like Shadow had proven rather resistant to lightening but Narukami had switched to another Persona called Pyro Jack that wielded fire and made quick work of the Shadow. Then more Shadows showed up and now they were running through the horde as fast as they could. Hope was backing Narukami's various Personas taking care of any attempts at sneak attacks.<p>

"Astral look out!"

Astral was broken out of his train of thought when Hope stopped an incoming attack that was aimed at him.

"Thank you Yuma, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Stay sharp," Narukami cautioned, "The horde is getting thicker…"

He was right, more and more blob Shadows were approaching….and they were approaching from behind.

"Where did those come from?! We just came from that direction!" Yuma shouted.

"Keh keh keh keh…."

"Astral….are you laughing?" Narukami asked.

"No….I haven't said anything."

"Keh keh keh keh…."

"There is again…..up there!" Yuma pointed up to the ceiling. Astral froze, Narukami's eyes widened in confusion.

"Why is there a black version of Astral above us?"

* * *

><p>Vector was howling in laughter. His accesses to the other world's powers had literally allowed him to set up viewing screens letting him watch the carnage that was ensuing. This was also his first good look at Yuma's new allies. The girl in the green jacket seemed to have a short temper but there was quite a punch to her attacks. The red girl seemed to keep calm in any situation but Vector knew from experience that you do not mess with fire wielders. The brown hair boy's antics reminded Vector too much of his Rei act but it was amusing to see Shark having to put up with him. But it was the silver haired one, their leader that sent chills down his spine for some reason. There was something very off about that boy. And there was the fact that he could use several of these Personas while his teammates could only use one. Don Thousand seemed to know the reason for this but for some reason had remained mute on the fact. Maybe he should inform Black Mist to bring him down as well so he could test and gauge his abilities.<p>

* * *

><p>"My my Astral…you haven't told your new friends about me yet? I'm hurt."<p>

Yuma swallowed a lump in his throat. Black Mist was never a good thing. Black Mist and Astral in the same room was never a good thing. Black Mist in the same room seemingly controlling all the Shadows that were attacking them? A really bad thing. On top of that, Astral had seemed to be frozen in fear and Yu just kind of stood there with his jaw hanging open.

Yuma decided that he would ask the questions, "What are you doing here Black Mist?!"

Black Mist smirked, "I've been doing a bit of collecting, even more so now with my new business partners, the Barians."

This got Astral's attention, "You joined with the Barians? Why would you want to destroy your home?!"

Black Mist made a tsk sound in disgust, "It may be your home but I couldn't care less about what happens to Astral World. I only desire pure destruction."

Yu was the one who spoke next, "Just who are you?"

"Oh pardon my manners," Black Mist said with ever dripping sarcasm to his voice, "I am Number 96, Black Mist. The one piece that Astral refuses to accept." He tacked on a mocking bow for good measure.

"Number?" Yu raised an eye brow, "You're one of the Numbers?"

"Ah...so you are aware of what the Numbers truly are."

"I am," Yu straightened his back trying to look assertive, "But I thought that the Numbers were just Astral's memories."

"You're partially right with that. But we are not just bits of memory. We are literally pieces of Astral. But he just can't accept that there was a tad of darkness in him…Poor little Astral think he was so pure this entire time."

Yu noticed that Astral was trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Whether or not anything of what Black Mist saying was actually true, it was hurting Astral, and that was not going to sit well with him.

"What do you know?"

Black Mist actually looked confused, "Pardon?"

"Sounds like to me that you're just making stuff up. How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"I just literally told you! What other proof that you need!?"

"You may look and sound like Astral but how do I know that's your real form? You could just be taking on that form just to mess with us trying to claim that you were once part of Astral."

Black Mist was left speechless. Yu smirked to himself knowing that he hit the nail on the head. But the smirk when away Black Mist started laughing.

"You've got quite the backbone kid….not even Astral has the guts to speak to me like that. But no matter…your little escaped was useless. Because that Number you were looking for…" He held up a card, "I have it right here."

"You hand it over right now!" Yuma shouted.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you a chance to get it from me…ASTRAL!" Black Mist swung his arm sending a tentacle right for Astral. That's when Yu's adrenaline kicked in. Quickly calling Izanagi back, he sliced the tentacle before it even could touch Astral.

Astral breathed a sigh of relief, "That was too close."

Black Mist on the other hand just let out a humph, "Hard way it is then…." With a casual wave of his hand, the Shadows resumed their attacks.

"Not happening Black Mist!" Yuma yelled out. The attempted attack on Astral had gotten his blood boiling. He raised his hand calling forth another Persona Card. "Number 10 White Knight Illuminator!" The shattering glass sound brought forth a white clad knight riding on a horse clad in similar armor with the number 10 glowing on its right shoulder plate. The knight wasted no time in joining Hope in the assault on the Shadows.

"Are you going to be okay with two of them out Yuma?" Yu asked worryingly.

"I will be, if this is quick," Yuma was already panting from the stress of having two Personas out.

Astral on the other hand had his attention focused on Black Mist, "What do you hope to gain from here?! You already have the Number!"

"Oh Astral Astral…" Black Mist shook his head, "I just want to make you suffer that's all. After all….you need me to become complete but you hate the darkness. And besides…all of these humans are just making you soft. You're better off without them."

Astral bit his lip trying to think of a retort. For some reason whenever he had to face Black Mist he could not come up with the words to trip his dark counterpart up. Why was he so scared of him?!

"And now your mine!"

Astral had become so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice another tentacle heading his way barely giving him time to react as it wrapped around him pinning his arms to his side.

Yuma and Yu who had gotten caught up in the battle didn't realize Astral's predicament until they heard him cry out in pain.

"LET HIM GO!" Yuma screamed as he sent Hope and White Knight after Black Mist.

"I don't think so…" Another tentacle shot out striking both warriors sending them crashing wall, White Knight shattering like glass on impact. This had caused Yuma to go flying into the wall as well striking it with a sickening crack and then slumped against the wall unmoving. Hope had vanished right then and there. The sight had made Yu's blood go cold.

"Now it's time for our rematch Astral…I've prepared the arena…" Black Mist cackled as be begun to drag Astral off.

Yu could feel his anger boil over. Yuma was unconscious and a black psychotic clone of Astral was dragging the real one off and there were still Shadows blocking his way to pursue them but he couldn't leave Yuma alone either. He needed a strong Persona. But he had no idea witch one would be strong enough to handle the situation. He had to dig deep. There had to be a bond within him, something that was the key. Then he felt one tug hard, as if demanding to be called out. Yu was surprised; he never felt this bond before. He reached back to it and the image flooded his mind. Sword…Yuma…this was his bond with Yuma. And the newly formed Persona was angry, angry like Yuma was, angry like he was at seeing his friends hurt. "You want out….I'll let you out." Yu crushed the card has hard he could.

Energy flared up in the hallway causing the Shadows to back off in fear. Black Mist had even halted in his retreat to turn back at the source, "What the heck!?"

Yu stood up as the new warrior appeared in front of him. The new figure was a man, wearing purple armor with a purple robe over top of it. He was also wearing a conical helmet that had a slight curve to it. And in the man's right hand was a green staff. Yu wasted no time in giving a command, "Go."

The magician charged forward releasing orbs of magical energy from his staff and once they made contact with the Shadows, they simply exploded.

Black Mist barely had any time to make any sort of expletive when the magician was right in his face, "Wh-"

The magician then made a no-no sign by waving his finger before blasting him in the face with another magical blast sending Black Mist deeper down the corridor and tore the tentacle holding Astral who wasted no time in getting back to Yuma.

"Yuma! Yuma please wake up!"

Yu ran over and gently looked over the boy. When he gingerly touched the back of his head, he felt the warm wet feeling of blood. "Crap," he cursed to himself, "Yuma's got a serious head wound."

"What do we-" Astral was cut off when the purple magician suddenly appeared right behind them. He couldn't shake off a feeling that he had seen this magician before.

Yu stared at his new Persona, "Can you help him?"

The magician nodded. He knelt down so that he was level to Yuma and raised his staff. Rather than the destructive energy from before, it was a soothing blue energy that radiated from the gem in the staff and right before everyone's eyes, the blood disappeared from Yuma's hair and his skin took on a healthier color. He then finally opened his eyes, "G-guys?"

"Yuma…thank goodness…" Astral let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Yuma slowly sat up as Yu steadied him, "W-what happened?"

"You took a nasty blow to the head. Thankfully the new Persona I summoned could heal." Yu motioned up the magician in question.

When Yuma saw the magician, his expression went from tired to someone who had just met their idol, "Is that the Dark Magician!?"

It clicked in Astral's head, that's why he looked familiar; he had seen him as one of the legendary monsters that had a statue in the Duel Lodge.

Yu blinked in confusion, "You…know who he is?"

Yuma nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah I do! He's the ace monster of the original duel king! Yugi Muto!" His excitement was rising by the second, "But…how did you summon him if you've never seen him before?"

That, Yu didn't have an answer too, but is seemed that Astral did, "It's your bond with Yuma isn't it?"

The two boys looked at the spirit confused. Astral then elaborated, "Narukami, you explained to me that your ability to use multiple Personas stem from the bonds you've made. Yuma just recently became your friend, and it seemed to give you access to Duel Monsters of the past to be called forth as your Persona."

Yu felt a bit...honored if that was the right word. He never really gave thought to where the Persona's originated from and now…it was fascinating. Granted he didn't know a lot about the culture and history of Duel Monsters, but the way Yuma spoke of this Yugi Muto, he seemed to be a well respected person back in his time. All he could hope is to use this man's ace well. "Thank you…" Yu faced Dark Magician, "You can go now." He was about to wave his hand to dismiss him but stopped when he saw Dark Magician hold up his hand as if to tell to hold on. His eyes were darting around as if he sensed something. "What's wrong?" Yu asked.

What was wrong was the fact that section of stairs they were standing has started to lower like an elevator, fast. Yu had to bend down to keep his balance, "What now!?"

"I don't know," Astral admitted, "But be ready for anything."

That anything was the platform suddenly stopping then opening up like a trap door. Thankfully Dark Magician had caught them and slowed their fall to prevent further injury. Yu looked around and did not like what he saw. They were standing on platform with a huge gap surrounding it. Cages were present as well as blood stained weapons. Then his eye caught sight of a throne situated on a platform above them. He could make out a figure seated on it. Orange hair that was slicked upward and black leather clothing. But the thing that disturbed Yu the most was the boy's age. He looked about Yuma's age and looked strangely comfortable in this environment. Then he spoke with a little sing-song to his voice, "Hello Yuma-kun…"

Yuma hissed, "Vector!"

* * *

><p>Teddie was upset. He was hoping the entire gang would hang out today but Astral had dragged Yuma, Sensei, Youske, Chie, and Yukiko on some sort of adventure leaving him and the others back home to hold the fort. Naoto was the only one who had taken the news well. Kanji had loudly complained and Rise was upset that she couldn't discuss deck building with Yuma after she had somehow amassed a few hundred Duel Monster cards. So now Teddie was wandering the TV world just checking on things. Making sure no one else had been thrown and something even he wasn't sure why he did this, check on the areas that were connected to all of his friends. It was an odd habit sure but, he felt like that he had too. Some of them would prefer for their places to go away forever like Kanji's bath house and Rise's strip club, but Teddie felt like those places where still part of his friends so checking on them was like checking his friends. He knew Sensei appreciate his as sometimes they would revisit a place to get some Persona training in and they knew going there was safe since Teddie always checked it. He had just passed Naoto's secret lab and was on his way to Yuma' palace. As the newest of the areas Teddie checked it often. After all, Yuma was the youngest of the group so if it was like anything in the books Teddie read; it was the job of the older members of the group to look after him. The fog parted as Teddie drew close, and then saw something was different.<p>

The palace was still there, well…half of it. In the other half, it looked like something had grown out of it. But looking closer Teddie saw that it was a tower made of black metal. The jagged spikes clashed with the architecture of the original palace. But over all…the tower felt wrong. It clearly didn't belong there. The areas had never changed before, even after the creator of the area came back. This meant…someone else had been here. Teddie turned around and ran as fast as his tinny legs could carry him back to the Junes exit. The other had to know what was going on.

* * *

><p>First off, big thanks to KeybladSamurai for giving me the idea that the Sword Personas are the past protags monsters. And now we've seen what's been going on back in the TV world...dun dun dun! Like I said last week, it may be two weeks before the next chapter is posted due to my school load. I will try my best to write when I can.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait. There were times in the past two weeks where I had at least two major projects due on the same day so I was a little busy. But as a reward this chapter is the longest yet at over 5,000 words. So a lot happens in this one.

Vongola Hermit- I'm a little confused with what you were trying to say in your review

BahamutX978- I did not know there were doing another Persona 4 anime. I'm looking forward to that.

Matt- Yeah I took some time on Mother's Day to call my mom. And the remaining four Persona users are going to be in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"You sure Teddie, absolutely positive?"<p>

"How many times do I have to repeat myself Kanji!? Someone has seriously messed with the TV world!"

Rise covered her ears, "Calm down Teddie, we heard you the first time."

"So let me get this straight," Naoto fixed her hat, "While we were gone from the TV world, another force entered the area based off of Yuma and has changed it?"

"That's right, but I didn't smell anyone there! Whoever it was has already left!"

"But how did they get out? Or in for that matter?" Kanji asked, "You don't think it was the culprit do you?"

"I don't know…this doesn't match their previous actions," Naoto's blood then ran cold, "You don't think it might be Yuma's enemies?"

"If that's the case…..what would they gain from it?" Rise asked.

"We need to call the others," Kanji said, "They need to know what's going on."

"Agreed," Naoto started to dial, "Let's hope they have reception where they are."

* * *

><p>Yu kept his eye on the boy on the throne above them. He couldn't believe that this kid was the one that had tried to turn Yuma and Astral against each other. Though it was clear that Vector wasn't done with them yet. "Did you miss me Yuma-kun?"<p>

"Vector…" Yuma said with a growl in his voice.

"Oh you're not going to call me Shingetsu anymore?" Vector said with what Yu assumed was fake hurt in his voice.

"Just what do you want Vector? Are you the one that recruited Black Mist?" Astral took over the conversation.

"Why yes I did Astral," Vector laughed, "Though you've royally pissed him off this time."

Yu dared to ask, "How bad?"

His answer was a massive claw coming down on them forcing him to roll out of the way. When he looked up to see what attacked him, he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. Whatever it was had a body mainly mouth with very deadly looking teeth and very sharp claws on its fingers and a whip like tail that defiantly would hurt it that hit him. Though what stood out the most to Yu was the number 96 written on the forehead. "Is that….."

"Indeed it is…" The dark copy of Astral appeared next to the beast, "This is my true form."

Yu smirked for some reason, "So I was right about you taking on Astral's form just to get under his skin."

"….I'm going to enjoy ripping you from limb to limb far more than I should. GET HIM!" Black Mist ordered his own copy to attack which it did with the whip like tail.

Yu didn't even have to think before Dark Magician swooped in and knocked the tail back. He suppressed as wince as he felt the recoil of the attack. There was a ton of force behind that attack and he knew that Black Mist wasn't going to go easy on him.

"Yu be careful!" Yuma called out, "In the game Black Mist has an ability to drain the attack points of opposing monsters and adding them to himself! That always makes him slightly stronger!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" Yu called back. If Black Mist's card effect applied to Personas, he was going to have to attack carefully. "Alright…let's do this Dark Magician."

Dark Magician nodded in agreement with his master. He charged up his staff and let loose a torrent of magical blasts towards both versions of Black Mist but the beast version whipped out its tail and knocked them out of the way.

"Little Yuma's warning won't help you….I will take all of your power…Shadow Gain!" The beast Black Mist widened its already huge maw and started spewing black smog towards Yu and Dark Magician.

"Narukami look out!" Astral cried out in worry.

Yu however stood his ground, "Mirror Force!"

With a twirl of his staff, Dark Magician created a rainbow hue barrier blocking the smog allowing it to pass around them unharmed.

"Sweet…." Yuma was impressed.

"Yuma…do you think you can provide back up now?" Astral asked him.

"You bet now that my head's stopped pounding." Yuma grinned, "Let's do this!" He slashed at the air summoning Hope once again, "It's two on one now Black Mist!"

Black Mist didn't show any reaction, "I'm afraid it's actually two on two," he said as he held up another card.

Astral paled when he realized what the card was, "The legendary Number…."

Black Mist's grin grew wider, "That's right….I summon Number 65, Judge Buster!"

Everyone stepped back as the new Number took form. It was a male figure clad in purple with bits of silver armor. For both its arms from the elbow down were replaced with blades just below the elbow and a blade wing grew out of the left shoulder. "Time for the execution!" Black Mist cackled!

"Oh crap!" Yuma leapt out of the way along with Hope to avoid the incommoding blades, "Where are the others?!"

"You mean your pathetic little friends?" Vector called out from his perch, "Still wondering the labyrinth though I could bring them here if you want." He said as he reached up to a chain dangling next to him and gave it a good yank. What followed were lots of shouting and Shark and Yosuke being deposited into one of the cages that were lining the chamber.

"That….hurt…" Yosuke whimpered from his rather blizzard landing position.

"Will you just shut up?" Shark was rubbing his head as if it hurt more than his body. It probably did.

"Shark! Yosuke!" Yuma cried out to his friends as he kept dodging attacks from Judge Buster, "You okay!"

Shark took a moment to taking in the surrounds before answering, "What is going on Yuma?"

"Well…" Yuma was answering between attacks, "We…kind of…got…in…a…pinch…"

"No worries man!" Yosuke who had finally recovered from his landing called out, "I'll break theses bars and join you!"

"Oh I don't think that would be possible…" Vector snapped his fingers and a purple barrier flickered in front of the bars of Shark's and Yosuke's cage, "I took care of creating a special field in those cages. You won't be able to summon your Persona at all."

Yosuke's expression turned serious, "How do you know about Personas?"

Vector chuckled, "I took a personal visit to that place you called the TV world and I have to say…I like it."

Yu glared at him, "Is that how you are able to have Shadows here."

"Bingo!" Vector grinned, "Though you better pay attention."

Yu's attention had to snapped back to Black Mist who was charging at him and barely managed to roll out of the way in time and then with some bizarre timing, his phone started ringing.

Before Yu could even think his hand has already grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw the caller ID, it was Naoto.

"Yu now it's not the time to be answering your phone!" Yosuke cried out.

"Then you answer it!" Yu tossed the phone towards Yosuke who managed to catch it through the bars. The moment he saw who was calling, he answered and hit the speaker button.

"Sempai? Are you there?" Shark heard a voice that he couldn't quite make sure if it was a boy's or a girl's.

"Naoto…this is not a good time for a social call!" Yosuke answered.

"Yosuke? Why are you answering Sempai's phone?" She was answered by a large crashing sound from the ongoing battle. "What was that?!"

"Um….Yuma and Yu are fighting….is that a black copy of Astral?!"

Shark groaned and grabbed the phone from Youske, "Are you friends with Yuma?"

There was a pause before an answer, "Yes…who are you?"

"My name is Ryoga, one of Yuma's friends from his home town. Though now it's not a good time for social calls. Yuma and your friend Yu are fighting against a Barrian…"

"Your enemies right?" Shark was going to kill Yuma for blabbing.

"Naoto I hope you can think of a plan for us 'cause I'm trapped in a cage where I can't summon Jiraya and Yu and Yuma are fighting for their lives and this place was covered in Shadows!" Yosuke yelled into the phone.

This time another voice answered, this one rather high pitched, "You said there were Shadows there?" Yosuke was surprised about who had talked but answer, "Yeah Teddie…what about it?"

"Is there some sort of opening or portal that's letting them through?"

Both boys paused then tried their best to find something about those lines. "Up there!" Shark pointed towards the ceiling, "That fog is just pouring out of it."

"You got that Teddie?" Yosuke asked?

"A portal that has fog pouring out of it?" There was a pause before he continued, "Don't worry Yosuke! Help is on the way!" Then the line went dead.

Shark stared at the phone, "Help is on the way?"

"I don't get that bear sometimes…." Yosuke rubbed his temple.

* * *

><p>Yu felt like he was dancing…the dance of death. Black Mist's attacks had increased in speed and thankfully Dark Magician was just a quick and fended off any incoming tentacles that could have done some damage. This was getting annoying fast.<p>

"You can't avoid me forever boy! Once I'm done with you Astral is mine!"

"Not going to happen on my watch…" Yu said in between breaths, "You're not going anywhere near my friends."

"He might not but I will…" Vector's voice echoed from above and he pulled two more chains. This time several girl screams where heard as Rio and Yukiko were dropped into the cage to the boy's left and Chie and Kotori in to one to the right.

"Guys! You okay?!" Yosuke called out to his friends.

"What about you Rio?" Shark called out to his twin.

"Ask me when my head is not ringing…." Was the response.

Yu gulped….Vector had gathered everyone in one room….left everyone at his mercy…this situation was spiraling out of control fast.

"YU LOOK OUT!"

Unfortunately, Yuma's warning came too late. Black Mist's attack had struck Dark Magician sending him careening into the wall and the force transferred over to Yu who was sent flying over the edge of the platform and barely managed to grab the edge preventing is fall into the pit below.

"Hold on Narukami! Tomoe!" Chie cried out, then blinked in confusion when nothing happened, "Hey what gives?!"

"It's that Vector guy!" Yosuke pointed to the orange hair kid, "He did something to those cages that's preventing us from using our Personas!"

"That's just great!" Yukiko's anger was rising, "We can't just sit here!"

"Yuma you better do something and quick!" Kotori yelled at her friend.

"I'm trying!" Yuma yelled back, "But this guy won't let me get passed him!" he motioned to Judge Buster.

"And it's about to get worse!" Black Mist's focused temporarily turned back to Yuma and Astral as he held up another card showing them its face.

Astral paled when he saw it, "No…"

"YES!" Light emitted from the card, "I activate Rank Up Magic, Barrian's Force!"

Everyone had to shield their eyes as Judge Buster transformed. Yuma managed to pry one open to see the new Number in front of him. It now had purple and gold clothing and armor and the right arm now had a hand that was gripping a scythe.

Black Mist cackled, "Say hello to Chaos number 65, King Overfiend!"

Yuma felt fear creep up in him. "What do we do Astral?"

"Brace yourself…" It was the only advice that Astral could give.

In a blink of an eye, King Overfiend was charging at them raising its scythe. "Moon Barrier!" Yuma called out to which Hope shifted one of its bladed wings to form a shield in front of him. What nobody was expecting was King Overfiend's blade to pierce through the shield and the tip wedging into Hope's chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!" Yuma screamed in pain clutching his chest tightly. The pain was too much. Yuma could feel he legs give out from under him and his head felt heavy. He could barely make out Astral's cries for him or Vector's laughter and mockery at him.

"Hold on Yuma!" Yu called out as he tried to pull himself back over the ledge. "Dark Magician!" He waited for his Persona to arrive, but he never came but instead was a crushing pain around his torso.

"Looking for this?" Black Mist appeared in Yu's line of vision where he could see that he had caught Dark Magician in one of his tentacles and was trying very hard to crush his ribcage. Yu quickly dismissed him not wanting to lose him and did not want the shared pain to cause him to pass out guaranteeing his fall into the pit.

"Got you know…."

That was when Yu realized that dismissing Dark Magician might not have been the best of all ideas. He looked down and saw a tentacle wrapped around his ankle then his world went spinning as it suddenly yanked upward and was now dangling in mid air at Black Mist mercy. Yu tried to regain his bearings and reached for his ankle in an attempt to free himself only for two more appendages to grab his wrists and yanked his arms painfully downward. Now the best thing Yu could do was to send a death glare at Black Mist which had little effect.

"What's wrong? Can't do anything to help your friends?"

"You coward!" Yukiko called from her cage, "Let him go right now!"

"Coward?" Black Mist's demeanor suddenly changed to eerily calm, "A coward runs away when a battle approaches. I face the battle head on….and I always win."

"Yeah right…" Yuma coughed weakly, "You always lost against us…"

Black Mist's expression returned to anger, "King Overfiend….finish them."

Yu's eyes widened, "Leave them alone!"

Black Mist scoffed, "Why should I?"

"Because," Yu started racking his brain for something to say, "You're underestimating all of us, Yuma and Astral especially."

"You're bluffing…are you implying that I'm scared of them?"

"Yes you are," Black Mist was taken by Yu's statement but he didn't stop there, "You never seem to want them in the same place. You tried to capture just Astral earlier and now you seem to have that Number try to take care of Yuma. Is it because you want him out of the way so you can get a clear shot at Astral?"

"What…are you implying?"

"I'm saying that you know that you can't win when both of them are together!" Yu began to thrash against his bonds, "You try to separate them just so you can have a better chance at winning!"

"I…am….not….that…WEAK!" Black Mist cried out.

Yu could feel the tendrils tighten but he ignored it, "If that's true then finish me off right now! I dare you!"

"Narukami are you crazy?!" Chie cried, "Don't do it!"

Black Mist was stunned, then his wicked grin returned, "If you insist…" He motioned to his Number copy to take position. The beast Black Mist's maw widened and a fireball began to form. "Say goodbye…"

Yu, rather than panicking, smiled, "Not today."

"What do you…" Black Mist was cut off by the sound of metal running through something. He turned around and his iris narrowed at the sight. Hope had its blade running through King Overfiend, and it was dissolving. "You…" he turned back to Yu, "You were buying time for them!"

"And it worked."

Vector over on his throne was seething in rage, even he fell for Yu's tactic having paid attention to him rather than Yuma. And now the Legendary Number was defeated. "Black Mist…kill him anyway."

"Hope stop him!" Yuma cried out as Hope flew as fast as he could. He prayed that Hope would reach them in time.

But that prayer was answered in a different manner, in the form of a black titan with a white skull pattern painted on it and was wielding a lightening blot which it was currently trying to ram it into the beast Black Mist's skull.

Astral blinked in surprise, "Isn't that…"

Yosuke finished his thought, "...Take-Mizazuchi?"

"YO!"

Everyone looked up and saw what Shark could describe as a giant round tank thing. And on top were some familiar faces.

Yosuke's expression brightened, "Kanji! Rise! Naoto! Teddie! You guys just have perfect timing!"

Teddie gave a salute, "I told you that help was on the way."

Vector was beyond annoyed, "How did they get here!?"

Black Mist sneered, "The portal….they got through the portal that we opened!" A buzzing sound zoomed past him followed by pain. Sukuna-Hikona had made quick work of the tentacles holding Yu freeing him. "You pesky little fly!" Reforming the tentacles he tried to attack the small Persona but its speed and mobility prevented it from being caught.

Yuma sighed in relief, "How did you find us?"

Rise gave a smile, "Himiko was able to trace you through this opening here. And I have to say that you've gotten into a pickle here."

"Umm…can you let us out already?" Chie asked annoyed though grateful by her friends' appearance.

"Don't worry…" Yu stretched his limbs, "I've got this…" He reached out his hand and crushed the Persona card summoning Izanagi in his entire splendor who wasted no time making quick work of the metal bars.

"All right! Come on Shark!" Before Shark could protest, Yosuke had grabbed him and summoned Jiraya carrying both into the fray. Chie and Yukiko followed soon after with their companions.

The moment Kotori's feet touched the ground she beeline for Yuma and quickly embraced him, "Yuma…are you okay?"

Yuma stood in shock for a moment, surprised by Kotori's actions, and a faint blush appeared on his face. "I-I'm fine Kotori…."

"You're not fine! You started screaming in pain when Hope got hit!"

"Is this your girlfriend Yuma?" The innocent question was asked by Rise.

Rather than answering, Yuma and Kotori quickly backed away from each other while their faces turned a tomato red.

Naoto was observing the situation, "Is that black version of Astral over there a Shadow?"

Astral shook his head, "That is number 96, Black Mist."

"Eeeeeh?!" That was the entire new arrival group's reaction.

"And who's carrot top over there?" Kanji asked. Yuma could have sworn he saw a blood vessel pop in Vector's forehead.

"That…would be Vector."

"Wait…that's Vector?" Rise was surprised.

"He looks just like a kid." Teddie wondered as well.

Shark scoffed, "Don't let his appearance fool you….bear." Teddie then took shelter behind Kanji trying to avoid the death glare headed in his direction.

Vector did not like where this was going. The plan had gone so well…so well! But then more of little Yuma's friends happened to drop in from the portal that Black Mist had created. So now they were facing eight Persona users, two powerful duelist, no idea why Kotori was here, and Yuma who could was both a powerful duelist AND a Persona user. This is not good….he had to improvise quickly. But it seemed like Black Mist was already on that.

"All of you….all of you are going to suffer….you are going to pay!" Black Mist was roaring in rage and raised the Rank Up Magic Barrian's Force card again as it emitted light.

"Are you insane?!" Astral was trying to not to panic, "You have no idea what that will do to you!"

"I don't care…" Black Mist's voice was started to get distorted, "I'm willing to risk anything to eliminate you and finish your mission!"

The grouped backed up as far as they could with the Persona's taking front and center as the dark aura emanated from Black Mist. He chuckled as both bodies began to change. The humanoid Black Mist threw his head back and laughed as the Barrian emblem appeared on his forehead and his body began to bulk up losing the lean figure and wings ripped from his back. A red demonic eye had opened up in his stomach that earned a gross comment from Chie. The green marks faded away and were replaced with black ones that formed different shapes. The once transparent right eye became solid and gold like the other. The Number version had hunched over its body shifting to allow movement on four legs rather than two and claws had grown from each foot. Two fin-like appendages grew from the back with the number 96 printed on one of them.

Black Mist started speaking his voice deeper than what it was before, "Say hello to my new form, Chaos Number 96, Black Storm!"

"So you just got creepier so what? You've got nine Persona wielders to deal with!" Yosuke boasted.

Black Mist just smirked, "We shall see."

"Enough talk!" Kanji roared as Take-Mizazuchi charged forward raising the lighting blade.

"Kanji wait! He can steal attack points!" Yuma called out after him.

"Attack what?" Kanji questioned only for Black Storm to spew mist all over the titan Persona and it flopped to the ground like a piece of paper, "What the heck?!"

"Fool…..In by previous form I could only steal half of your strength," Black Mist's face contorted to unnatural levels, "But now I can take every last drop! Crush him Black Storm!"

Black Storm raised a clawed foot over the now helpless Take-Mizazuchi but thankfully was blindsided by Izanagi and Hope crashing it into the wall.

"Oh yeah!" Chie cheered only to stop when she saw Yuma and Yu wincing in pain and clutching their backs. "What's wrong with you two?"

"I thought you said that you only took damage when your Personas got hit." Kotori was trying not to panic.

"That should be the case…"

"Oh…I forgot to mention," Black Mist's condescending attitude didn't disappear, "The damage done to me…gets rebound to you too."

"That's cheating!" Was Rio's protest.

"Cheating or not we've got to find away to beat it!" Yukiko said.

"I'll get to work on that…" Rise said as she summoned Himiko and began to analyze.

Shark was a little confused, "You're not going to fight?"

Rise shook her head, "Himiko is not an offensive Persona, my skills relay in providing back up and support to everyone else."

"So you're the strategist?" Rio asked.

"In a way yes but Narukami-sempai is our leader."

Shark turned his attention back to the ongoing battle. Yuma and Yu had recovered from the rebound attack and where now discussing on what do to with the rest of the group. Black Storm's new found ability to rebound damage was troublesome especially if the pain was shared between the person and Persona. Shark let out tsk and glared at Vector. Right now Vector's behavior was confusing him. Shark was half expecting for Vector to jump in the fray and start toying with everyone but for some reason he was just sitting there with a frown on his face. Shark was half tempted to taunt him a bit but kept it down as he did not want Vector joining the battle to make the bad situation any worse.

What Shark didn't know that Vector was having a mental argument at the moment. _Why aren't you letting me join the fight?!_

_**Your role here is to just observe. You need to allow Black Mist to get stronger so you can absorb his power for yourself later.**_

_Well that's going to do us no good if they kill him right now!_

_**Then how do you plan to counter the power of the Persona?**_

_And how do you know so much about Personas?!_

Don Thousand remain mute on that subject.

_Not talking fine…I'll guess I'll just watch then._

On the battle field it was like a game of tag, a rather deadly game of tag. Rise was able to predict when Black Storm was going to use its draining attack so that everyone could avoid it. But everyone was scared to attack for fear of the rebound ability. Black Mist was just enjoying the moment. "What's wrong Astral? Your little team was so confident a moment ago."

Astral frowned as he watched his friends. Many of them have resorted to just using physical attack to minimize possible damage to themselves and to the surround room. He could see Rise working hard at trying to find some way to bypass Black Storm's ability. If this was a duel he could of figured one out but that was now out of his hands. He had to trust Narukami and the others now.

"Rise-chan! I hope you have something for us!" Yosuke yelled as another attack missed him.

"Not yet! It's hard enough to get a scan on him!"

"You can't even touch me! This power makes me like a God!" Black Mist boasted.

"Tch….some god." Shark muttered under his breath.

Yu was trying to think of a plan in his head. It was one thing to fight Shadows, it was another thing to fight Duel Monsters….wait..that was it!

"Hey Astral? If you were facing Black Mist in a duel how would you get around the rebound ability?"

Astral blinked in surprise, "What did you say?"

"If you were facing Black Mist in a duel how would you get around the rebound ability?" Yu repeated his question.

Astral was still confused, why would he want to know about dueling tactics at a time like this? Apparently Rio shared his confusion.

"How would that be of help?"

"Of course!" Yuma seemed to get it, "Black Mist is still a Number card so all the same rules of Duel Monsters still apply to him."

"So instead of going at it like a physical fight you want to approach this like it was a duel…smart." Shark complimented.

Yu nodded in agreement. If his hunch was correct, they would be able to win this battle.

Astral pondered for a few moments running scenarios in his head. "In the game, you could avoid his ability by destroying Black Storm with a card effect or by passing it to attack the player directly."

"I would have to agree with you Astral," Rise said as she lifted up Himiko's visor, "I was able to detect that the two bodies are separate and don't share all the same abilities."

"So if we attack the copy cat over there," Kanji jabbed a thumb at Black Mist, "We won't get hit with the rebound?"

"I believe so."

"But still leaves the problem about Black Storm," Naoto pointed out, "He's not going to let us attack his master that easily."

"Do any of you have something that can negate his effect?" Kotori asked.

Yukiko shook her head, "Most of us can heal at best. We don't have anything like that."

"But I bet Sensei does!" The optimistic bear cried out, "Surely one of his Personas can do that trick!"

"I'll soon find out…" Yu closed his eyes and focused. He went straight for the Sword bond knowing those were all Duel Monsters therefore increasing the chances of having the ability. He was soon answered with a dragon's roar.

Yu's eyes snapped open, "Come! Stardust Dragon!" He crushed the card in his hand.

Wind from an invisible source started blowing in all directions, everyone bracing themselves to prevent being blown away.

Yosuke was gob smacked when he saw the new Persona, "Yu….did you just summon a freaking DRAGON?!"

The dragon in question was white in color with blue-violet gems imbedded in its body. Thin but strong wings spread from its back and claws lined its hands and feet. It let out a loud roar showing a nice row of razor sharp teeth.

Black Mist was shocked. Shocked at the appearance of the dragon and shocked at the feeling of fear paralyzing him. Why was he scared, he had the power of a god! The dragon was just a flea like the rest of them! "What good is that going to do?"

"More than you think…Let's do this Yuma!" Yu called out.

"Sure thing!" Yuma had no idea what Yu had plan but he was just going with it, "Hope attack Black Storm!" Hope drew his sword and threw it like a boomerang.

"Stardust Dragon…Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon reared his head back charging a beam in his mouth and fired.

Black Storm started to charge its own attack but before it could react, it was held down by the remaining Personas.

"You are the ones truly mad!" Black Mist shouted, "If you destroy Black Storm there's no telling what the rebound will to do your bodies!"

Yu however, was very calm, "I'm sure that we'll be fine." The Personas quickly vacated the blast zone as the attacks connected. Black Storm roared in pain as it exploded and dissolved away.

"He…Hehe…ha…HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU KNOW THAT?! DEAD!" If Black Mist didn't have some screws loose before, he had them now. But his laughter died when he saw through the smoke that Yuma and Yu were perfectly fine. Even stranger was that the dragon was fading away in a white light. "Wh-what just happened?"

"Yeah…what just happened?" Kanji was just as confused as most of the group.

"Victim Sanctuary…." Yu began to explain, "Stardust Dragon's special ability…he can negate effects by removing himself from the field."

Black Mist panicked then regained his composure, "But you are completely unguarded."

Yu looked rather smug, "Are you sure about that?"

Much to the group's surprise, and Black Mist's horror, Stardust Dragon appeared once more behind Yu, "With enough time, Stardust Dragon returns."

It was at this moment that Black Mist realized that he was probably going to die.

Vector realized it too, but was sure he could prevent that. He was certain that the group had all but forgotten that he was there. He could just sneak up behind them and…

_**No Vector, just destroy the palace and leave.**_

Vector didn't even bother questioning Don Thousand this time. He reached up for one of the dangling chains and pulled causing the whole place to tremble.

"What's going on?!" Yosuke cried out.

Black Mist took this opportunity to create a portal behind him and left.

"Hey get back here!" Yuma called out after him.

"More pressing matters at hand Yuma!" Naoto pointed to the ceiling where it was obvious that the stone was coming loose.

Shark turned around just in time to catch the last of Vector leaving through his own portal. He didn't need three guesses as to who was responsible for the impending collapse.

"Let's hurry on out of here!" Yu leaped onto the back of Stardust Dragon offering a hand to Shark who accepted the help onto the dragon and started to blast through the walls making a path out. Yuma hopped into the waiting hand of Hope who scooped up Kotori with the other and followed Stardust Dragon. Tomoe quickly grabbed Chie and Rio while Rise and Teddie climbed onto Kintoki-Douji then joined the brigade. Jiraiya and Konohana Sakuya followed carrying their own masters with Take-Mizazuchi brining up the rear carrying Kanji and Naoto. It was intense as the parade of Personas flew as fast as they could blasting away any falling rubble and blasted through any walls that just so happened to be in their way.

"Light! Dead ahead!" Shark pointed to a window that showed the outside.

"Do it Stardust…" Yu coached.

Stardust obey and blasted the window so that it was wide enough to let all of the Personas through and out to safety. However the Personas disappeared the moment they were out of the castle causing everyone to fall unceremoniously into a giant heap.

"That is not on my list of things to repeat ever again," Kotori groaned.

"What couldn't Teddie be on the bottom…he would of cushioned the fall…"Chie complained.

"I'll have you know that I'm in as much pain as the rest of you!"

"At least we made it out alive…" Yuma wriggled his way free of the pile and stood up…only to come face to face with a very angry looking Kaito Tenjo.

"Yuma….what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p>So the Black Mist arc is done and now that we have an angry Kaito, things are going to get interesting. I just kept pushing and pushing myself since I really wanted to finish this story arc in this chapter so that's why it's so long.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

My apologies for taking a month to get this out. I had midterms which were a killer not to mention the projects that came afterwards. Not to mention that I discovered it's really hard for me to write dialogue heavy scenes especially if it had a ton of characters. But the good news is that I graduate in three and a half weeks (yay!). And time for reviews…

KeybladeSamurai- I'll squeeze in duels when I can.

VongolaHermit- Yes there is going to be a connection between Don Thousand and the Sagiris

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades- What you want won't happen until much later

KizaruaBoss1- Thanks for all of those PMs. They gave me a lot of ideas for future chapters.

* * *

><p>Kaito was massaging his forehead trying to fight off the forming migraine. He had traveled out to these coordinates because he detected Barian activity only to discover Yuma and a few members of his group plus another group of people he didn't know. In the next ten minutes he learn in the mere week that Yuma had been gone he had gotten kidnapped, thrown into a world inside a TV, nearly gotten killed by a twisted version of himself, gain a new power called Persona, and now gotten eight others who also had this ability involved in the Number and Barian mess. And on top of all that at least one of the Barrians now had access to this alternate TV world and its power. Now he had to adjust his plans to accommodate the new players.<p>

"Kaito Tenjo?" He heard some call his name and thankfully is was someone he knew.

"Detective Shirogane, it has been awhile."

"Huh? You two know each other?" Yosuke asked.

"I was hired by the city of Heartland a while back to investigate a major hacking breach. It had knocked most of the major systems. They were restored but the hacker was never caught and I was sent to Inaba shortly afterwards to investigate the killings."

Yuma and Kotori glanced at each other nervously as if they knew something, Kaito was going to ask them about that later.

"So that's how you knew about Duel Monsters." Chie had started to connect the dots.

"I did see part of the World Duel Carnival but I didn't see the finals."

Yuma having recovered from his shock of seeing Kaito asked him a question, "Kaito…how did you find this place?"

Katio sighed, "I've been keeping an eye for any sort of Barian activity ever since Saragasso. I detected a large amount from this location and instead of finding Barians I find you all. But hearing your story," Kaito then motioned to the Investigation Team and Yuma, "I don't think it's safe for you to keep looking for these Legendary Numbers."

Kanji was furious, "What gives you the right to say that kid!?"

"I'm eighteen."

"What?"

"I said that I'm eighteen years old…not a kid."

"Oh well….my apologies…" Kanji then tried to hide behind the group in embarrassment.

Yu then took charge of the situation, "I can sort of understand why you don't think we should be here….but why did you say the same for Yuma?"

"Clearly…" Kaito sent a glare towards Yuma, "he has a tendency to attract trouble and now that he has gotten another force involved that nearly killed him….it might be safer if he remains off the map for awhile."

Yuma was feeling rather hurt right now. He didn't want to be shuffled off again, especially since he got back with Kotori and the others again.

"That's not your call!" Yuma was surprised to hear Yosuke shouting, "We promised Yuma that we would have his back."

"You!" Kaito pointed an accusatory finger at Yosuke, "Have no place being here. This not your fight and you got Yuma involved in something that he had no part in!"

"That's enough Kaito." Astral's calm voice broke the tension. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who brought them."

Kaito was taken aback. Astral was the one who brought them along? He was almost certain it was Yuma who did. "Why?"

Astral paused before answering, "I had a suspicion that the Barrians would discover the power of Personas sooner or later. I didn't want any of us to get caught off guard."

Kaito couldn't argue with that logic. Still…he wasn't going to back down on his stance, "I still think you all should go back home and take Yuma and Astral with you."

"No way! We're sticking around!" Kanji had recovered from his previous embarrassment, "We're just as involved in this as you are!"

"You don't even know how to duel." Shark growled.

"Well I'm learning," Rise seemed to boast, "I even finished my deck this morning." She said as she held up a deck.

"Did you do that during school?" Yukiko wondered.

"Maybe…."

"What deck type did you choose?" Rio was now curious.

"Madolche."

Kotori was surprised, "You built a Madolche deck? I heard that deck is really hard to use."

"Only if you are missing one card from a combo, I liked the idea of building the combos on each other and that you can recycle cards. No need to worry about decking out."

All the duelist present were rather impressed with the knowledge that Rise just expressed. Even Shark and Kaito were nodding in approval.

"I think I still owe you a duel them Rise." Yuma grinned.

"You can do that back Inaba," Kaito repeated his opinion.

"We are not going back until-" Chie started to say.

"Let's head back guys."

The Investigation Team looked to Yu in shock. "Why Sensei? We just got here." Teddie asked.

"Kaito does have a point about this not being our fight to begin with. Not to mention we came very close to getting killed today. We all should head home and be better prepared."

"But what about the other Numbers? We can't just sit around and let the Barians take them." Yosuke pointed.

"If you give me the coordinates and I either go myself or send someone I trust to retrieve them." Kaito said.

"Not to mention I can go get them too." Shark put his two cents in.

Yosuke looked a little dejected, "Fine…."

Yu turned to Kaito, "Is there a way we can keep in contact with you?"

"Certainly…Orbital…make one." Kaito ordered his robot companion.

"O-Of course Kaito-sama." The robot responded and some whirling sounds came from his torso. A bell rang and a compartment opened revealing a D-Gazer similar in design to Yuma's but had a blue lens instead of green. Kaito took it and handed it over to Yu. "This should already have my contact code programmed into it. If anything….and I mean anything….happens call me immediately."

"Of course, and I'll expect the same from you?" Yu asked as he took the device.

"Certinally."

"Come on Yuma…we should head back." Yu called out to the boy.

"Okay…." Yuma responded trying to look cheery but it was clear that he was upset with having to leave his friends again.

"If I bring all of your friends to Inaba tomorrow night will you stop sulking?" Kaito asked.

It worked like a charm, "Sure!"

* * *

><p>The trip back to Inaba was rather uneventful. Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Teddie were impressed with the Different Dimensional Airship and Teddie had to be consistently reminded not to press all of the buttons. They took a quick detour to drop off all of Yuma's friends back in Heartland making sure that Kaito had all of the coordinates he required and for Chie and Yukiko gave phone numbers to Rio and Kotori giggling oddly about something. By the time they arrived back in Inaba, it was close to dinnertime, just in time to head home to avoid any suspicion from their families. Granted if the school didn't call home about Yu and the other's sudden disappearance during class, thankfully that wasn't the case. Before they went home, Yosuke gave Yuma another Conquer's Coin that he had found in the ruins like the one they found in Mach's ruins. And now, Yu and Yuma arrived home just in time to see Nanako putting groceries away.<p>

"Big Bro! Yuma! Welcome back!"

"We're home Nanako, did you go shopping today?" Yu asked his younger cousin.

"Mmm!" She nodded, "I made sure we had plenty knowing how much Yuma eats.

Yuma sheepishly rubbed his head, "I'm sure I don't eat that much."

"Yes you do…you eat more than daddy and big bro combined."

"She's right you know." Yuma gave a small scowl to Astral.

"Big bro, can you help me with homework?" Nanako held up her school bag.

"Sure thing," Yu said as he took a seat at the table noticing that Yuma had just collapsed on the table as well, "You okay?"

"After what happened today….homework is the last thing on my mind."

"How about we all do our homework together, like a study session. I'm sure it will make things easier."

"I'll bring out some snacks!" Nanako beamed.

Yuma lifted his head from the table, "I guess so…snacks make things a lot better."

An hour later Nanako's and Yu's homework was completed and Yu was currently helping Yuma's with his homework with Nanako watching them due to having to keep the TV off since it kept distracting Yuma. This was the moment that Dojima walked in. "Homework session?"

"Welcome home Dad, how was work?" Nanako asked her father.

Dojima plopped down next to his daughter, "Too much as usual….we've all be over worked since the murders earlier this year."

"I know you can solve it Dad, I know you can!" Nanako reassured him.

"Thanks," he gave an affectionate pat on the head to his daughter before turning his attention to Yu and Yuma, "What are you working on?"

"English…" Yuma groaned, "My worst subject."

"Well you're in luck there. That's Yu's best subject."

"You mistranslated that sentence again." Yu pointed to a sentence on the worksheet.

Yuma's forehead met the table, "English was an elective back home…why is it a requirement here?"

"You'll get the hang of it…." Yu patted him on the back before leaning down to whisper, "Is Astral getting the subject?"

Yuma whispered back, "If what he's been reciting for the past ten minutes, then I think so."

Yu chuckled, he really wished he had the glasses on right now. Maybe when they're back in their bedroom he could put them on and converse in English with Astral.

"I don't remember much from my high school days but I could help a bit," Dojima pitched in.

The homework session went on for ten more minutes before Yuma tried to rip the paper in half it was decided it was time to call it a night.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room"<p>

"Hello Igor, Margaret, how are you doing?" Yu politely asked waking up in the ever so familiar Velvet Room.

Margaret gave a gentle smile, "We are doing quite fine, thank you for asking."

Yu looked to his left expecting to find Yuma there, but the seat was empty, "Where's Yuma?"

"His presence is not required for this evening." Igor explained, "Our business is just with you."

Yu raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said during our last meeting, Yuma's original journey has caught up to him, and they are now very familiar with you."

"I was worried about that…."Yu leaned back in his seat, "What can I do about it?"

"We…have a little present for you to help." Margaret opened the Compendium with Yu expecting for a Persona card to fly out of it but much to his surprise, Duel Monster Cards floated out instead stacking on the table to form a deck.

Yu was rather confused, "Are these…."

"Something to help you in the future. You may find the concept of deciding issues over a card game ridiculous but it's a skill you're going to need." Igor's grin didn't even flinch a centimeter, "I've taken the liberty of building a deck for you. I am certain that you will like it."

With some hesitance, Yu picked up the deck from the table and began to look through the cards, the very first one standing out to him, Fool of Prophecy. "Is this?"

"That's right," Margaret answered, "This deck is based on the Aracana, just like your social links."

Yu continued to fan through the deck when something odd caught his eye, "Why is this card blank?"

"Ahhh that one…" Igor sounded like he was day dreaming, "That one is a powerful card…but you don't have permission to use it yet. But keep it on you at all times, you'll never know when you'll need to awaken its power. Until then we'll await your return."

"Wait! How-!" Yu fell unconscious before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

><p>Durbe stormed through the palace as fast as he could, as much as he regretted it, he needed to find Vector. He knew that Vector was withholding a ton of information and he wanted answers.<p>

"Durbekins! You're back already?"

Durbe took two seconds to suppress his seething rage before turning to Vector, "I am Vector."

"Awww…what's the matter…didn't get that Number? We need that so bad…." Vector was drawing out his sentences and it was irritating Durbe to the extreme.

"I don't see one in your possession either." Durbe managed to retort.

Vector huffed, "Got me there…now if you would excuse me I have…" he was cut off when Durbe pinned him against the wall, "Durbe! I didn't know that you were…"

"Persona."

"Pardon?"

"Don't coy with me Vector, you know something about this Persona didn't you?" Durbe's aura was already spiking higher than Vector would have liked.

"Fine…you win…" Vector raised his hands in mocked defeat, "Those Persona's come from this world that you can access though a human TV."

"Don't lie…"

"Not lying here! If you want, go to the human world and try to stick your hand through a TV set. Though be careful, that world tends to show your inner self…and it can get rather violent." If Vector currently had a mouth, he would be grinning.

Drube took one long look at Vector before releasing him and heading off. Vector brushed himself off when the all too familiar voice echoed in his head.

_**He's getting too suspicious Vector, you need to be careful.**_

_He wouldn't be if you allowed me to tell them in the first place!_

_**I could not allow that.**_

_And why?! You're making now sense! I rescue that pesky fly and get him to tell me where the legendary Numbers are, but forbid me from telling anyone else! Then you tell me to absorb number 96 then tell me to let him go?!_

_**Do not question my methods Vector. You will understand in time. Now…it will be best if you go return to the other world. I have a suspicion that Astral will return there soon.**_

This attracted Vector's attention, _I like that idea._

_**But first before you leave make sure Alit and Gilag are under my control, they need to retrieve Numbers soon. You may tell them of the locations.**_

_Fine…._Vector headed off to go do the deed…_all of this better be worth it._

* * *

><p>So now we know the deck arc types that Yu and Rise use. I went with Maldoche for Rise due to it being heavily strategy and combo based and Prophecy for Yu for rather obvious reason. So glad I didn't have to give him Saiou's deck from GX. As for that blank card…let your imaginations run wild.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

So there's good news and bad news. The bad news is that this chapter took over a month to do. But the good news is that I have graduated college! *insert party streamers here* But now there's the job hunting to do. *insert sobs here* Anywho enjoy this chapter

Matt- I do see those decks working for them

BahamutX987- Glad I could make you happy

KizaurBoss1- I didn't not think of the tofu shop when making Rise's deck. That is kind of funny.

* * *

><p>It was late at night but Alit didn't care. He had wondered this city for quite some time but he now knew where he needed to go. He felt powerful and could feel raw energy in his veins. But his head felt rather funny and hazy. The last thing he clearly remembered was his duel against Yuma. Then next thing he knew is that was he was in their palace in Barrian world, looking straight at Vector. Of course Vector was very unhelpful about filling Alit in on his memory but did inform him of the Legendary Numbers and that Yuma was looking for them as well. That got Alit excited, the chance to face Yuma again? He would gladly take any day. Now he was deep in Italy having located the entrance of where the Number was said to be. As he walked through the corridors he tried his best to ignore the illustrations telling a story on the wall about a gladiator. It felt too eerily familiar to Alit for comfort. He finally found the center of the ruin and saw something, or someone he didn't expect. There was a man in a gray coat with orange fur trimmings and bright red hair sitting in a position that made it look like he was waiting for something.<p>

"Yo! I guess you're one of those Barrians."

That caught Alit off guard, "So you know who I am?"

"Sure do. I got orders to collect the Number here and defeat any Barrians that showed up. Sorry for you but my assistant already has taken the Number away from here."

Alit growled slightly, "Care to tell me where they went?"

The man laughed, "She would kill me if I told you."

"Then how about a duel?"

The man contemplated this for a moment, "I should say no but…..I would love a good challenge. I need the practice if I want to face Yuma again."

Alit raised an eyebrow, "You know Yuma? Perhaps we have a few things in common."

"Maybe we do, bring it on Barrian!"

"My name is Alit, care to tell me yours?"

The man grinned, "It's Gauche, let's do this!"

* * *

><p>Yu just felt…odd. That was the best way to say it. He had woken up that morning with his hand clenched tightly around the deck Igor had given him. He didn't understand how that was possible and for some reason had panicked when he saw Yuma stirring and shoved the deck into his uniform pocket. It had felt like a lead weight the entire day as he went through school. How was he going to explain how he gotten the deck to everyone without revealing the existence of the Velvet Room? On top of that there was that blank card as well and just having that card was begging for trouble. Maybe he should just talk to Yuma privately about this. Yu once more checked his pocket confirming the deck's existence as he arrived at the June's food court to their usual table and found quite the site.<p>

"Wait…so how does a lockdown work again?"

Yuma's head met the table, "How about you just put on your glasses and have Astral explain it."

"Oh….why did we do that from the beginning?" Rise said as she put on her pink frames.

"Actually…why don't we just wear these things all the time?" Yosuke wondered from his end of the table.

"We could just claim they're just a fashion style." Yukiko said.

"I think I would get a headache from wearing these all the time." Kanji rubbed his eyes.

"So what's going on here?" Yu said making his presence known.

"Oh hey Sensei!" Teddie chirped, "Yuma and Rise are having a practice match," he said motioning to the spread of cards on the table. Yukiko currently had a note pad keeping score.

"They've been at this for about an hour." Naoto slightly chuckled, "It is kind of amusing."

"This would go faster if Rise remembered the rules better…." Yuma groaned.

"But there are so many! It's so hard to keep them straight." Rise pouted.

"But it's easy….." Yuma said before turning to his left, "That did not happen!"

Rise started laughing to everyone's confusion.

"Umm…what just happened?" Chie asked.

"Oh…" Rise took a breath to calm down and tapped her glasses, "I was able to hear Astral tell Yuma that he was once so bad and stubborn that he had to use reverse psychology to get him to play right."

Now everyone at the table was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Yuma exclaimed

"Sorry…but it is…" Yosuke managed to say in between laughs.

Yuma then proceed to try to become one with his seat out of embarrassment, "I forget that I'm not the only one who could see Astral anymore."

Yu cleared his throat once he had calmed down, "So Yuma…I've been meaning to ask you…" He pulled out that D-Gazer that Kaito had given him the previous day, "How do you use this thing."

Yuma immediately brightened up, "Oh! That's right…it didn't come with an instruction manual." Yuma took the device and presses a button on the side making the screen light up and display a list. "That's the main power button and these are the list of functions." Yuma selected the first option and the device unfolded. "This is for when you're dueling or watching a duel. You just slide it around your ear and your all set! Here try it on." Yuma handed the D-Gazer back to Yu who took it and rather awkwardly tried to get it around his ear.

"I'm not used to this…" He muttered.

"You looked like you just walked out of a sci-fi movie." Yukiko commented.

"Or an episode of Dragon Ball Z." Kanji added.

"Oh trust me…a lot of kids like to make that joke back home." Yuma laughed to himself.

"I think I got it." Yu said only for the D-Gazer to slide down his face a little.

"Let me help you there…" Yuma reached up and corrected the placement.

"Oh…sorry…." Yu sheepishly said, "So what else this thing can do?"

"Oh yeah, it doubles as a phone," Yuma grabbed the D-Gazer from Yu's head and collapsed it and selected another function which displayed a number. "Oh…it looks like that Kaito already put his code in here."

"Makes sense…since he did want to keep contact with us. I wonder how the searches at those other ruins are going…." Naoto wondered.

"I hope they didn't run into anything weird like we did." Yosuke said with a worried tone.

"After what has happened to us….my suspension of disbelief is really high right now." Kanji groan, "I mean…it's a freaking card game."

"And we fight inside a TV, I don't see how that's any different." Rise pointed out, "So where were we Yuma?"

"It was your turn."

* * *

><p>Astral watch with mild interest as the conversation and duel continued. Every now and then he would pitch in some advice for Rise or Yuma to follow which Yuma always responded by telling that he should stop helping both sides. But other than that he was quite. Usually he would be more interested with what was going on but now his mind was elsewhere. What had happened in the ruins yesterday still bothered him and right now the hunt for the other legendary numbers were now in Kaito's hands and he had no idea if he was having any luck. On top of that, Black Mist was still very free and now had Barrian and Shadow powers at his control as well as one of the Legendary Numbers. Astral was one hundred percent sure that Black Mist would come after him again. But what was really eating at him was what he discovered during the night.<p>

He had gone into the Key as Yuma slept to check the memory that was inside Sky Pegasus. He went through is usual routine of meditating to clear his mind to receive the new memory. But he was shocked that the memory was not his own. He had saw a knight clad in armor riding a winged horse, the very same knight and pegasus from the legend that was recorded in the ruins. But that knight's face was very familiar. When Astral saw the knight's face up close, he nearly snapped out of the memory in shock. The knight looked identical to the human guise that Durbe had taken on.

_What on earth was that memory?_ Astral massaged his temples in frustration. _That memory was not my own but why did I see Drube in that vision. I wish we managed to claim the other from Black Mist. I can't make any theories only based on one memory. I hope that Kaito has claimed some of the other Numbers._ Astral turned his attention back to the group again. The duel was once again forgotten as everyone took turns messing around with the D-Gazer that Yu had received trying to figure out how the device worked and Teddie had tried to make it fit around his mascot form. He was about to go back into his own thoughts when he sensed a pulse of energy emitting from Yu's pocket. Curiosity got the better of him as he reached for the coat pocket fully knowing that he won't be able to physically grab the coat but he would be able to sense that energy better when his hand passed though. The first pass yielded nothing but Astral tried again just in case and…

_Astral stared down the demon heart full of determination and knowledge of what would happen if he failed. There was one last thing he could try put it was risky and there was a thirty percent chance it wouldn't work. But he had to try anyway…there was too much at stake. He drew the top card from his deck and poured all of his remaining energy into it. The card glowed and emitted a white light that became so intense that it exploded energy ripping the demon apart as it vanished. But the same energy began to tear its way through Astral. He screamed in pain as he mentally tried to keep himself together but it was hopeless as he felt a large piece of himself being torn away and flying deep into the cosmos. Then something dark headed towards him…_

Astral reeled in shock trying to catch his breath. That was a memory, his memory, and a painful one at that. But if he saw a memory, that meant he had just touched a Number. Astral began to panic, was Yu aware that he had a Number in his possession? What if it was already influencing him? Could having Persona abilities hinder or amplify the Number's attempts to control him? He needed to get Yuma's attention now.

"Yuma! YUMA!"

"Ow! Astral!" Yuma turned around, "Why are you yelling so loud?"

"Ask what Yu has in his pocket."

Yuma just looked on confused, "Huh?"

"Ask him!"

"Okay okay…." Yuma turned back to relay the question, "Um Yu….Astral wants to know what you've got in your pocket."

Astral saw a mix of confusion and fear on Yu's face before he answered, "Um…these…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck. An actual deck.

"Dude! When did you have time to put one of those together?!" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Um…well…" Yu seemed to be searching for an answer before the deck got snatched away by his group and they began to look through the contents.

"Wow Sensei…these cards look amazing!" Teddie exclaimed.

"They do seem to suit you very well Narukami-sempai." Naoto commented.

"Hey…what's the deal with this blank card?" Chie asked holding up the card and question.

"Printing error?" Rise suggested.

"I don't know…it just suddenly appeared with the others." Yu said.

Astral stared at the card intensely. There was no doubt about it. This was the card that was the source of the energy that he felt earlier. He reached out and grabbed the card and pulled it out of Chie's grasp.

"AAAAHHHH! FLOATING CARD!" Yosuke started to panic.

"Calm down," Yuma said rather flatly, "It's just Astral."

Now that he had the card in his hand, he felt the energy flow into him and the memory he saw replayed in his head. "This is a Number."

"It's what?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Translation?" Kanji asked.

"Astral said that card is a Number!"

"Glasses on…now." Naoto said as everyone obliged. "Astral…how is that a Number?"

Astral took a breath to keep his nerves under control. "I sense a large pulse of energy emitting from Yu's pocket. When I reached for it I was able to see a memory…Now that I'm holding it I can say for certain that this is a Number."

"But…it's blank. Why is that?" Yu asked.

"I'm not quite sure…I have never seen a Number that has never taking on a form."

"And what contributes to a Number taking form?" Naoto asked.

"In the past when Yuma and I faced those who had found Numbers, the Numbers had taken form based on either insecurities or dark desires in their hearts and amplified them causing them to go on rampages."

"And Narukami was walking around with that in his pocket all day?!" Yukiko was worried.

"But Yu acted fine all day. And he didn't act any differently today." Yosuke pointed out.

"So you're saying that there's nothing for that card can form based on Sempai?" Kanji asked.

"That's the only thing I can think off…" Astral looked the card over again, "Though I am nervous about letting him keep it."

"I'll be fine don't worry about it," Yu tried to reassure Astral.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Astral hesitate for quite a while before relinquishing the card back to Yu's possession. "If you feel anything off…"

"I'll give it to your straight away." Yu gave Astral a reassuring smile.

"So Astral, what memory did you see?" Yosuke asked.

Astral froze up and looked away from the group down casting his eyes.

"Hey…Astral? OW!" Yosuke rubbed his head where Chie smacked him, "What's that for Chie?!"

"Learn some decency. It's clear that the memory wasn't a happy one and he doesn't want to talk about it!" Chie scolded.

Yuma only looked at Astral in worry. There were too many things that have been happening and he could tell that Astral was on edge. Whatever he saw clearly didn't help. Wanting to keep this private he sent his question mentally. _Astral…what's wrong?_

Astral didn't even look at him when he answered, _I…I don't want to talk about it_.

_Why not? You can tell me anything._

This time Astral offered a small glace, _I saw something that has left me confused that's all. I just need more information._

Yuma wasn't convinced but didn't get a chance to say anything when he heard his own D-Gazer beep indicating an incoming call. Sighing a bit he pulled it out of his pocket and answered seeing Kotori on the other line. "Kotori what's up?"

_Hey Yuma!_ Kotori cheerfully beamed on the other side, _I'm just letting you know that we're about to hop on the train to visit you for the weekend._

"We? Who else is coming?"

_That would be us!_ Yuma laughed as he saw Tetsuo, Cathy, Tokunosuke, and Takashi try to squeeze into frame. That was one disadvantage to having the screen so small.

"Wait? Is Shark and his sister coming?" Yuma asked.

_Well…._Tokunosuke began.

_You see…._Cathy continued

_They are coming but…_Takashi was interrupted but a very loud voice in the background.

_RIO GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THOSE PICTURES RIGHT NOW!_

_NO WAY! THIS IS PERFECT BLACKMAIL!_

There was loud rumbling heard and the group on the other end of the call looked behind them but obscuring what was going on to Yuma's side.

_They're having a bit of a disagreement but we'll make sure they will come._ Kotori reassured Yuma.

Yu leaned in frame, "What's this about pictures?"

Everyone on the other end started giggling.

_We don't want to ruin the spurise-ura_. Takunosuke managed.

_We'll tell you when we get there and it will be worth it._ Tetsuo said with a sly wink.

_So we'll see you tonight Yuma. Kaito got us reservations at a place called the Amagi inn I believe_. Kotori said.

Yukiko nearly launched herself over the table. "Hey, that's my family inn!"

_Really? Awesome! We'll see all of you there tonight!_

"See you soon guys." Yuma waved as his friends hanged up. "Man….I really do miss those guys."

"They're aware of Astral correct?" Naoto asked.

"Yep. Actually…I wouldn't have met most of them if it wasn't for Astral." Yuma gave his friend a grin.

"Though I vote that we don't tell them about the TV world if we don't have to." Rise suggested, "They might hop in themselves to check it out."

"Knowing them…they might." Yuma agreed.

"Well…" Yukiko stood up, "If all your friends are coming to our inn I've got to go help my mom get ready."

"See you later!" Chie waved has Yukiko headed home.

"Well…." Yu patted Yuma on the back, "How about we work on that homework before your friends get here?"

Yuma's once again met the table, "I suppose so."

Astral suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

><p>I really have no idea when I'll be able to post the new chapter but I'll try my best but I do have to change some plans as more information about Persona Arena Ultimate Suplex comes out since those games are cannon. That includes getting Maria in here somehow.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Many many many apologizes for taking so long with this chapter. I honestly have no idea why I struggled with writing this particular chapter plus I kept changing around plans for future chapters after thinking more on this and with the release of P4 Arena Ultimate Sulplex I had to take in that information and see if that affected any of my plans. Not to mention there were other plot bunnies that demanded to be written so I wrote them to clear my head a bit. And there was some real life stuff too….phooey. But here we go!

Oh, reviews first.

TableCloth- No full time job yet sadly but I'm gonna see how I can get Sho in the fic in the future

BahamutX978- I really need to catch up on the Golden anime

* * *

><p>"Wow…..I thought Yuma would go mad from living here…."<p>

Kotori groaned at Tetsuo's comment. She was tired from the long train ride they had to do since there were no subways or airports close to this town. And during that trip she had to put up with Shark's attitude, Takashi and Tokunosuke arguing for about the half the trip, Cathy bring too much luggage, and Tetsuo's snoring. At least Kaito joined them and managed to keep order somewhat. All she wanted to do is to check into the inn and get some sleep.

"Kotori!"

Kotori snapped to attention and smiled when she saw Yuma run up to them and behind him she saw who she recognized as Yu, Yosuke, and Chie. But before she could say anything, she nearly got run over but the remained of her friends.

"Yuma!" Cathy tackled Yuma so hard he nearly got knocked over, "We missed you so much-nya!"

"Oof…easy there…" Yuma tried to loosen her grip.

Tetsuo didn't help matters when he gave Yuma a hard pat on the back, "You didn't think we would sit this entire thing out did ya?"

"Not really…" Yuma said as he finally got Cathy off of him.

"Nice to see you again Rio." Chie said as he gave the girl a high five.

"You too, we've got some stories to tell you," Rio said with a sly wink as Shark tried to make it look like he was invisible.

"You're here to show us to the inn?" Kaito asked Yu.

"Yep," Yu gathered some of their bags, "Yukiko's family owns it and they have the rooms ready for you, and they have hot springs as well."

"Hot springs!?" Cathy, Rio, and Kotori's eyes lit up.

Yosuke leaned in towards the boys, "Make sure they read the schedule for the hot spring correctly."

"It sounds like you speak from experience." Takashi noted.

"Sounds like he was the one who got the schedule wrong-ura," Tokunoskue suggested.

"No no no no! That wasn't the case!" Yosuke tried to backpedal as fast he could and instead reached for some of the suitcases, "Okay who packed a bowling ball?!"

"And why do I hear meowing from this one?" Chie asked as she opened the case in question and was quite startled when a tabby kitten popped out.

"Oh dear…I told him to stay home!" Cathy quickly picked up the stowaway, "I hope you didn't get squished during the ride." The kitten gave a small meow, "Really now? Well I'll just have a talk with the cat sitter when we get home." Cathy reassured the tabby with a scratch behind the ear who let out a loud purr.

"Is…she understanding what the cat is saying?" Yosuke asked.

"She does that…you should see her army back home." Yuma informed them.

"An army?! I thought they were joking with the crazy cat lady thing!"

"Well let's keep it hidden, I don't think Yukiko's inn allows pets." Yu said.

"Then let's go already!" Shark had already traveled halfway down the road without anyone noticing.

"Shark….it's the other way."

Shark shifted his feet and headed in the right direction without making eye contact.

"What's up with Shark?" Yuma asked.

Rio pulled out her D-Pad and pulled up a picture, "This…"

Yuma looked, "…..WHAT IS THAT?!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the investigation team was at the Amagi in to check on Yukiko and to wait for Yuma's friends to arrive as they were anxious to hear what happened in the hunt for the other Legendary Numbers. What they didn't expect was for Shark to bolt strait to where the room they had rented shutting the slider door and the reaming members of the group walking laughing their heads off expect for Kaito who kept his serious face the entire time.<p>

"Ummmm…..what just happened?" Rise asked.

Chie wiped a tear from her eye, "You won't believe it."

Yuma was trying to breathe, "So apparently one of the locations for the Numbers was right in my hometown."

Kotori picked up the story from there, "We all went to check it out and we ran into on the Barians named Gilag but…it wasn't really him."

"You see, there spirit that was protecting the Number was a raccoon spirit and it possessing Gilag's body putting the real one inside a statue and challenged Shark to a duel for the possession of the Number." Takashi explained.

Now Rio was really trying hard to suppress giggles, "But…during the duel…it hopped into Ryoga's body!"

"Wait what?!" Kanji exclaimed.

"It did! That raccoon started to do crazy misplays on Sharks turn than hop back when it was the raccoon's turn again." Tokunosuke was in hysterics.

"Is that even legal?" Yukiko wondered.

"But the best part is that Shark ended up in Gilag's body for a while during the switcheroo." Cathy grinned.

"I hope you have pictures." Teddie was hopeful.

"I do!" Rio held up her D-Pad showing Shark who had whiskers and someone in the background that the group assumed was Gilag looking very confused over the situation.

"We are never going to live this down." Tetsuo laughed, "Never delete those pictures Rio."

"Just as long we are in agreement that these never go online."

"Agreed," was the response from the group.

"Humorous hijinks aside I believe that we have some important matters to discus." Naoto said being the mood killer.

Yuma could have sworn he saw Kaito mouth a thank you to Naoto.

Once Shark was cohersed from his room the two groups sat down in the lobby to exchange information and bring each other up to speed. Kaito handed two cards over to Yuma, Number 54 Lion Heart and Number 64 Veteran Takinuki Sanadyu, but asked to keep a third one, Number 46 Dragluon, to himself. Yuma gave him the okay once Astral gave an approving nod.

"So I wanted to ask you this," Kaito addressed the whole group, "Did the other ruins have a legend attached to them?"

"Yeah…" Chie started to think back, "The first one was about the knight and a Pegasus."

"The other one was about that psycho prince…" Yosuke shuddered.

"Did the ones you went to also have legends?" Yuma asked.

"That's right. The one I went to was about a dragon tamer." Kaito said.

"And the one back home where…it happened," Kotori swapped out her words once she saw the glare form Shark, "The legend was about a samurai lord."

"And the one I had Gauche check out was about a gladiator." Kaito finished.

"Gauche?! How's he doing?" Yuma interjected.

"Fine and let's stay on topic Yuma." Kaito turned his focus on everyone again, "Did anyone notice anything about those legends? Specifically to the Barians you encountered there?"

Murmurs went through the group. "What do you mean by that?" Yu asked.

"Because….I believe that these legends are about the Barians."

Silence coated the room. Astral eyes widen in shock but his reaction went unnoticed by everyone due to them having their attention on Kaito.

"You're joking….that's impossible." Shark was sounding angry.

"It is," Kaito shot him a glare, "The ruins I went too, the spirit there was the spirit of a dragon named Jilong who was the dragon in the legend. But after our duel…Mizeal showed up having heard the tale and Jilong recognized him as his old master."

"But that would imply….that all of the Barians were human at one point." Kotori muttered.

"So they got reincarnated or something?" Kanji asked.

"I'm not quite sure. This is something that I need to investigate further, especially if the Barians have no memories as their supposed past lives."

"That's just a load of crap….those Barians are nothing but monsters." Shark just scoffed.

"Actually…I think Kaito is right."

Those who could see Astral turned their attention towards him. "You believe that load of bullcrap?" Shark asked.

Astral ignored Shark's comment, "After we acquired Sky Pegasus…I took a look at the memory inside it and it was not my own. It was the memory of the knight of the legend there…and he looked exactly like Durbe's human form."

"Is that what was bothering you earlier?" Yuma asked his friend very worried.

"Yes…."

"So that changes things a bit." Yu muttered.

"But isn't there one more ruin to check out?" Rise asked.

"There is but…." Takashi pulled out a PDA and pulled something up showing the group, "The coordinates point to a random point in the ocean."

"I'm not in the mood for scuba diving." Tetsuo complained.

"So what do we do? Could those coordinates be wrong?" Teddie asked.

"No, I don't believe my dad would get anything wrong." Yuma sounded very confident, "There has to be a reason."

"My scans of the area found a formation underwater," Kaito started explaining, "It's also near a fault line so it's very likely that is used to be an island before being sunken during an earthquake."

"So it's still worth checking out," Naoto said, "We get some sleep tonight and leave tomorrow morning."

"Agreed," Rio suppressed a yawn, "Though I would like to take a dip in the hot springs first."

"We have some robes all set out for you," Yukiko said as she stood up getting into her professional tone, "Just follow me." Kotori, Cathy, and Rio obliged giggling about the prospects of the hot springs.

"I'll just spend the evening but I have to return in the morning." Kaito announced.

"You're not staying?" Kanji asked.

"I still have some responsibilities to do back in Heartland, and I want to go investigate the ruins that we have previously investigated as well for more clues. So I'll retire for the evening." Kaito got up giving a small wave to the group before disappearing into his room.

"Whatever…we can go visit the last ruin tomorrow," Shark scoffed.

"But it's underwater? How are we going to get to it?" Yosuke asked.

"Um…you do realize that we have a giant golden flying ship," Chie reminded him, "We can just use that to fly into it."

"Actually I don't believe that the airship is capable for underwater travel." Astral said stressing the words air and water.

"We'll figure out something," Naoto said, "For now let's get some sleep and we'll set out in the morning."

"Okay…" Yuma turned to his remaining friends, "See you tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" Tetsuo and the others waved as Yuma and the rest of the group headed out. "Tokunosokue what are doing?"

The boy in question was currently rubbing his hand against the TV screen, "They said that was a whole world through here and I want to check it out!"

"I don't think it's a good idea," Takashi interjected, "According to what they told Kotori and Rio that's a very dangerous place. We should ask the others first and have them accompany us."

"No we don't there's just has to be a way in." Tokunosokue was now rubbing his face on the TV.

"What are you doing?"

The three boys jumped in alarm, they didn't notice Teddie returning into the room.

"Ummm…er…we…..We wanted to figure out how to get into the TV!" Tokunosokue near shouted before being shushed by the other two.

"You mean like this?" Teddie asked as he stuck his arm through the screen creating a ripple life effect on the surface. The three boys oohed at the sight.

"But how does that work? It was a solid surface for us." Takashi mused.

"I honestly have no idea," Teddie answered, "But don't go asking Sensei or any of us to take you over there! It's incredibly dangerous with all the Shadows running around and this isn't our usual entrance so we have no idea what's on the other side of this screen."

"Please…." Tokunosokue begged, "We really want to see it! I'll pay you in cards!"

"No sale."

"Funny videos?"

"Nope."

"Magazines with lovely ladies in them?"

"Why do you even have those?" Tetsuo asked before realizing Teddie's expression at the last offer and grabbed the glasses wearing boy by the back of his shirt, "Sorry to be a bother."

"H-hey!" The boy protested as he was dragged off.

"So sorry about this." Takashi apologized and followed the two.

Teddie made no notice to their departure, his imagination already thinking about the promised pictures.

* * *

><p>Okay, hard chapter out of the way. We all know what happens next….*evil cackle*….Hopefully writer's block won't hit me so hard again. In the mean time check out the short story Fever that I wrote, I may do fics that connect back to that one in the future. Also if you are in the need of movie recommendations, go see The Book of Life. DO IT! SEE IT NOW! I BEG YOU! THE PLOT BUNNIES WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! THE FEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLS!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Merry Christmas everyone! And to those who don't, Happy Hanukah, Joyous Kwanzaa, and Spiritually Fulfilling Equinox. I think that covers it. Anyway it took me forever to figure out how to start this chapter but I really pushed myself to get this chapter done for the holidays as well as my other fic Madness in Zexal so for those who read both, double update for you! And now on to reviews!

BahamutX978- I don't think I will be able to give Anna a bigger than what she had in the original, it's hard enough to balance everyone out as it is.

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades- Yes things are escalating quite nicely.

* * *

><p>The dimension inside the key was quite as always as Astral made his way to the panel that contained the Numbers. He was glad that Kaito was able to keep his promise that he would retrieve the other Numbers for them. Just as long as the Barrians didn't gain another Number things would be okay. But there was also the issue of Black Mist having Barrian powers as well but there was nothing more Astral could do about it until he got more information. Speaking of information, he really needed to look into the memories that were in these Numbers. If what he gained from the previous night and Kaito's story, these should hold the memories of the Barrians rather than his own. He held the two up to the panel and saw it, a gladiator being executed for a crime he didn't committee and a samurai lord being killed on the battlefield.<p>

"So the Barrians did used to be humans…"Astral mused to himself. This kind of changed things, how did human become Barrians? Where they even aware of their past lives? If so, why do they look down on humans? Questions kept echoing through Astral's head but it didn't distract him from a pounding headache that was forming. _What now?_ He wondered as his vision changed…

* * *

><p><em>Astral could see a tall figure in front of him but the sight of him was blurry. Astral had no idea if his vision was unclear or he didn't have the memory concerning this person.<em>

"_Astral…I hope you understand your mission. You are to acquire the Numeron code and use it to destroy Barrian World. You must do this before they destroy us." The figure became more furious as he continued, "They are the reason our world is dying. There is no other way other than their destruction. Do you understand Astral?"_

_Astral felt his head nod and hear is voice in a rather steady and robotic tone, "I understand. I will not fail my mission."_

* * *

><p>Astral's vision cleared as he saw the Number panel again. A memory came back to him on its own and finally he knew what his mission was.<p>

"I have to destroy Barrian World before they destroy my home…there is no other way. But you would beg to differ right Yuma?"

It was rather funny in an odd sense, Astral already knew what Yuma's reaction would be if he heard this. He would protest it then demand that there was another way. He was truly naïve, truly he was. No matter what happened to him he kept that cheerful attitude. Even towards the other Barrians the only one he showed true hate for was Vector for what he had done. Yuma had shown anger towards other before such as Tron and Faker but even then he gave them forgiveness. If Astral wanted to accomplish his mission he would need Yuma's help but there was no way he could imagine Yuma willingly assist in the destruction of a world.

"Yuma….what am I going to do with you?...What am I going to do about myself?" Astral could only laugh in sorrow over the predicament as the pain in his chest became tighter.

* * *

><p>The ship hummed as they travel to the last coordinates. Technically it was the last two but the locations overlapped each other so might as well be one. Yu sat as he watched everyone on board going about passing the time until they got there. Currently he was doing a few practice duels with Yuma to get the feel of his deck and to stop double checking what cards he had played faced down. About half of the group was watching and trying to give advice, some of it not good.<p>

"Try playing that card Yu." Yosuke pointed to the card in question.

"He can't because it's not his turn you idiot." Shark groaned.

"Then how come Yuma got to use that card?" Chie asked.

"Because when Yu called his attack it activated a condition that allowed Yuma to play Half Unbreak." Astral explained to the group.

"Sounds like you have to memorize all the cards in existence." Teddie whispered to Tokunosuke.

"Kind off…you could just read the card information on the D-Gazer or just steal their deck and look through it beforehand." That last half of the comment earned him a smack from Tetsuo and a death glare from Shark.

"Rio-san? Would you like to join us?" Yukiko called out to the girl who was sitting over in the corner.

"Huh?" Rio looked rather startled for some reason, "No…I'm good."

"You sure? You usually like to watch duels." Kotori asked.

"Just a headache….don't worry…" Rio brushed them off and laid her head back onto the console.

"She looks a little pale…is she alright?" Rise asked.

"She insisted she was fine this morning…I tried to tell her she could stay behind but she was a little stubborn…" Shark said.

"Then she is truly not feeling well…" Takashi muttered.

"I agree…usually she would have thrown something or yelled at Shark for calling her stubborn." Cathy agreed. Shark just gave another scowl.

Naoto looked over to the map at their destination, "So this place is underwater…do we have a plan to get down there?"

Astral mused for a bit, "I am not sure if the ship is designed for underwater travel and it is unwise for us to test this while you are all on board."

"Hey guys…." Kanji called out from looking out from the window, "There's a big storm coming."

"Really?" Yuma ran over to the console pulling up a viewing screen. True enough there were dark storm clouds up ahead.

"Can we go around it?" Kotori asked.

"It's impossible at this point," Astral said observing the screen, "The storm is moving towards us at a rapid pace."

A crash of lighting startled everyone on board and the clouds moved over them. "Was the storm there a minute ago?" Yu asked.

"I don't think so…but storms of this magnitude don't form that fast." Naoto said trying keep her balance as the ship began to rock.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

Everyone turned to Rio in shock. Who was she talking to?

"Rio, we're all here." Rise said.

Rio seemed to ignore her, "What you do want with me!? Just who are you?" She called out to the air around her.

"Is she hearing things?" Chie asked.

"She did go crazy foretelling oracle on us the other day…" Yosuke pointed out.

That's when the power when out.

"I can't see anything!"

"Somebody do something!"

"Get the power back on Yuma!"

"I'm trying but it's not responding!"

"Hey these buttons feel soft."

"TEDDIE!"

"Never mind…."

"Astral, you're a walking flashlight! Get over here so I can see!"

"He doesn't provide that much light Yosuke."

"Wait…is the ship going to fall into the ocean with no power?"

"…"

"GET THE POWER BACK ON!"

Just as suddenly the power went off, the engines hummed as the resumed motion and the lights turned on.

"Head count, is everyone here?" Yu called out.

"Eight Persona users…" Kanji called out, "Our group is here."

"RIO!" Shark cried out, "She's missing!"

"Up there! On the screen!" Tetsuo pointed to the viewing screen showing the outside deck. Rio was out there walking towards the railing.

"How did she get out there? We couldn't see anything!" Tokonosuke exclaimed.

"Doesn't she know it's dangerous out there?" Rise expressed her worry.

Shark just ran for the outside fighting the winds towards his sister, "Rio get back from there!"

She ignored him walking closer and closer to the edge. When she couldn't go any further, she leaned forward.

"RIO!" Shark reached for her arm but missed as she went over the railing into the water below. Doing the only thing he could think of and ignoring the cries of everyone behind him, he jumped over the railing into the ocean as well.

"Shark!" Yuma leapt over the railing as well with Astral behind him.

"Are you crazy?!" Kotori cried out only to watch Yu jump as well, "You too?!"

"Sempai!" Kanji went into the ocean as well followed by Naoto.

"Don't make me regret this!" Yosuke went for it as well.

"Is anyone else that crazy?!" Cathy yelled.

No one else ran for the edge but instead, the storm dissipated.

"That….was not normal." Chie observed.

Tetsuo ran for the railing and looked over, "I don't see anyone!"

Everyone else joined him, "Sensei! Yuma! Everyone?!" Teddie called out.

"They're not coming up…" Rise whispered.

"Do you think they made it down to the ruin?" Tokonosuke asked.

"But it's at the bottom of the ocean. To summarize, they could be anywhere now." Takashi reasoned.

"Maybe not….Rise…you said your Persona is a reconnaissance type?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah…what are you getting at?"

"I may have an idea."

* * *

><p>Consciousness eventually returned to Yu as he felt sand and surprisingly air around him. Didn't they jump into the ocean? Thinking back on it, why did he jump into the ocean in the middle of the storm? It was a crazy thing to do but apparently he wasn't the only crazy one as he looked around and saw that Kanji, Naoto, and Yosuke followed him. Shark and Astral were close by trying to rouse Yuma.<p>

"What was up with that freaky whirlpool?" Yosuke brushed the sand out of his hair.

"It pulled us in…"Naoto looked above them, "And there's a force field of some sort keeping the water out."

"Hey…do any of you see where Yuma and Shark landed?" Kanji looked around for the two boys in question.

Yu slipped his glasses on just in case and scanned the area around them. Mostly sand fields surrounded them expect for a rather imposing structure in the distance with a set of footprints heading towards them.

Shark looked them over, "They have to be Rio's."

"So I guess this is the last ruin…" Yuma looked over the sight, "Why did Rio run in?"

"We have to follow her…she was acting weird before jumping into the ocean." Naoto said.

They followed the footprints to the entrance of the structure which turned out to be a temple surrounded by a maze. Yosuke groaned about the prospect of having to navigate a maze especially with no more footprints to follow. The maze was made out of smooth tile and seemed to stretch for a good mile. Rio could be anywhere in here if she didn't know where she was going.

"Hey look!" Yuma reached up into a crack in the wall and extracted two coins, "Looks like my dad was here as well."

"Enough about that Yuma….we need to find Rio." With that Shark started his way into the maze with the rest of the group following.

"Why don't we punch through the walls? It will go much faster that way?" Kanji proposed.

"I have a suspicion it won't be that easy." Astral said as they made their way through the maze, "We have no idea what the guardian spirit here is like and it might not appreciate cheaters."

"I agree with that notion, let's just play by the rules for now." Naoto agreed.

Shark just hung back for a bit, something about this place was rubbing him the wrong way. As if he had been here before. He shook it off as something caught his eye in one of the paths leading off the one they were on. He walked up and crotched down to pick it up. It was Duel Monster card, one of Rio's to be exact.

"What you've got there?"

Shark had to resist groaning, Yosuke had followed him. "One of Rio's cards."

"Then she must of gone this way then! Hey Yu…."Yosuke trailed off as he turned around to discover that pathway was no closed off. "That wall was not there before was it?"

"No…." Shark leaned in to inspect it, just where did it come from? "Oi! Yuma! Can you hear me?!"

"Yu! Naoto? Kanji?" Yosuke cried out too with no responses back, "Do you think to notice us missing?"

"I don't think it's going to matter…." Shark looked at the pathway ahead, walls where appearing and disappearing creating a straight pathway ahead, "This place's got a mind of its own."

"So why is it giving us the easy path?"

"Don't know….but I'm going to find out…don't get in my way." Shark sent Yosuke a glare for good measure.

"Why do I keep getting stuck with him?" Yosuke muttered before following Shark down the path.

* * *

><p>"Shark! Yosuke!"<p>

The rest of the group was trying to backtrack the moment they notice they were down two members but were now lost due to running around in a panic.

"I think we already went this way…." Yu panted.

"I agree with that…" Astral looked at the wall, "We've passed this crack four times already."

"So we are going in circles?! Great! Now what?" Yuma complained.

"How about calling them?" Kanji suggested.

"No dice…" Yu held up his phone that showed 'no signal', "We're underwater so I don't think we're going to get a signal.

"It might be best that we head for the center," Naoto said pointing to the temple in the distance, "We are here to find the Number so we better head for our goal. We might be able to meet back up along the way too."

"But…." Yuma started to protest.

"Don't worry kid…" Kanji ruffled his hair, "Yosuke is with him….oh…Maybe they're at least okay."

"I wouldn't worry about them too much," Yu reassured the group. "Yosuke can handle his own."

Astral semi paid attention examining the walls around them a little close and noticed something odd, "These walls…."

"What about them?" Yuma asked.

"We've seen this wall before….but not in this location."

"Are you saying the maze rearrange itself?" Kanji couldn't believe it, "So much for following the rules…"

"Clearly something doesn't want us to find our way…" Astral was now worried. Whoever was controlling this place wanted them to get separated. There was still the matter of finding the Number and the question of whether or not a Barian had already arrived in their hunt as well. "Let's just stay close as we can to each other, we cannot allow the maze to separate us anymore.

The group nodded in agreement as they set of trying to navigate the maze further.

* * *

><p>Shark did not like this one bit. The déjà vu was not leaving him, it didn't matter if the maze was creating a strait path for him, he felt like he had been down this path before. "Just stress…." He muttered to himself, Rio was missing after all. Mercifully Yosuke was quite as they walked, that was a skill that he had and Yuma did not. The maze lead them to the temple that rested in the center allowing them to climb up the long staircase to the top and when they reached the summit, they saw something that surprised them, "Rio?"<p>

Rio was standing there before them but dressed completely differently. A white dress and headdress with some simple jewelry gave off the vibe of an ancient priestess. But it wasn't just the outfit that felt changed about her, there was something about her gaze at them that felt odd, as it she was seeing both of them for the first time in her life. And in her hand…was a Number Card.

"Rio! What's going on here?" Shark demanded of his sister.

"I've been waiting for you….Ryoga Kamashiro." Rio's voice was the same but sounded foreign at the same time.

"You think the card possessed her?" Yosuke pinched in his two cents.

"She wouldn't let something like that happen to her but….." Shark narrowed his eyes, "Are you really Rio?"

A blue aura appeared around Rio and spread briefly showing a figure behind her as she spoke again this time her voice distorting, "My name is Abyss."

"The Number spirit…." Shark whispered.

"Did you posses Rio to jump into the ocean! That is not cool! We all panicked!" Yosuke shouted.

Abyss ignored him and kept is attention on Shark, "It is your destiny to fight me. It is time to awake your power that has slept within you."

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about but I will be your opponent." Shark stated getting his D-Pad ready. "But first let Rio go!"

"I will, only if you defeat me…" Abyss retuned to Rio's body as her voice returned to normal.

"You sure about this? That's your sister up there!" Yosuke protested.

"He's not going to let her go any other way…." He growled.

"This is nothing you should show concern about Persona User…."

Yosuke felt his back go rigid when he heard Abyss address him, "How did you know about that?!"

"You should not be here, this trial is for Ryoga Kamishiro only."

"Like Hell I'm going to leave him alone here!" Yosuke shouted back, "As long I'm here I've got his back."

"Very well…." Abyss raised a finger towards Yosuke as he felt something grip his throat, "A vow of silence is upon you. You will not repeat a word of what is to happen here until Ryoga gives you permission to do so."

Yosuke coughed as the sensation left his throat. "You alright?" He heard Shark asked.

"Yeah…just beat him already."

"Gladly….let's duel Abyss! I'm getting my sister back!"

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Now we are moving on to the big feels part of Zexal. When we are done with the Number Hunt arch the next arch will take place back in Inaba so back your bags for a trip!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Yaya I finally got this done! I had so many debates over certain details about this chapter and how it would connect into future events. But I did iron out some solid ideas and also I was writing other things to practice angst because there is going to be much angsts in future chapters. BRING ON ALL THE ANGST! (Hedgi I look at you as a bad influence bty shameless plug go read her Big Hero 6 fan fic The Only Pay Off and be prepared to sob gross tears) And to the reviewers….

VongolaHermit- Just you wait…it will all tie in together

Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades- *evil laughter*

BahamutX978- I did consider Testuo jumping in as well but I couldn't find a good reason of how he would of contribute to the plot other than being a walking prop. I am giving an in story reason this chapter as to why he didn't jump.

Sekishiki- I'm glad you are liking it so far.

* * *

><p>"Can I just have it on record that this is a crazy idea?"<p>

What Chie was referring to was Kotori's plan to have Rise summon her Persona, pull every conceivable wire out of the control panels and plug them into the visor so she can use the ship's power to locate everyone. Everyone else went along with it even though Chie tried to point out that they had no idea whether or not the ship's technology and Persona's were even compatible.

"It's the only hope we've got." Takashi said linking up another set of wires with the help of Teddie, "I don't want to be sitting here helpless."

"Just as long we put everything back I don't think Astral would mind," Tokonosuke was making a record of what exactly they were taking apart.

"Though Testuo….why didn't you jump in as well?" Cathy asked him.

The boy turned red and whispered, "I can't swim…"

"What?"

"I can't swim okay!" He shouted, "I really wanted to but there's no way I would of made it down there."

Kotori jumped in before anymore comments could be made, "We're almost set up here. You're doing okay Rise?"

"Yeah….I think I'm good to go." Rise said from her seat.

"Alright…" Takashi linked in the last of the wires, "Ready when you are."

"Scanning…." Rise said as Himeko swayed her head side to side. Various screens lit up scrolling information at high speeds. On a large screen a map appeared displaying a maze.

"Um….Why are we seeing this? I thought we were scanning the ocean." Chie wondered.

"Hold on….data still coming in." Rise said as dots appeared on the map. There were four dots together in a group and were moving while there was a single dot on its own and was standing still.

"Are those supposed to be people?" Cathy asked.

"If they are...we're short one…two if you count Astral." Tokonosuke said.

"Actually…the numbers make sense if you count Persona users. I'll try expanding the search…." Rise focused as more machines hummed. Two more dots appeared on the map, one with the group and one with the single dot.

"Everyone's present and accounted for." Rise said, "I'll try to make contact." Himeko looked straight ahead as lights in her satellite face lit up. "Sempai? Can you hear me?"

_GAH! I'M HEARING VOICES!_

Kotori let out a relived laugh as Yuma's voice echoed out of the speakers. At least he was alright.

_Rise? Is that you?_ Yu's voice was next to be heard.

"It is Sempai, where are you guys?" Rise asked.

_In some sort of maze, we got separated from Shark and Yosuke._

"That explains the dots on their own." Chie said.

"Listen Sempai, I have a map of the maze you're in and I can tell that Shark and Yosuke are together in the center of the place. I can guide you through it to get to them." Rise said.

_It might not be that simple_, Naoto spoke next, _We are pretty sure that the routes are changing keeping us away from them._

As if on cue, the map showed about half of the walls moving in the maze. Even worse the halls around Yu's group had just made a continuous loop.

"I hope you guys have a plan because you are now caught in a circle."

_That's it!_ Kanji's voice nearly deafened everyone. _I'm smashing the wall!_

_No wait don't!_

Everyone just sweat dropped as various sounds of destruction echoed over the speakers followed by a triumphant cheer from Kanji. _It worked!_

"Okay…." Rise was a little stunned, "Just keep going east, that should take you to where Shark and Yosuke are."

_Rise, Astral wants to know if you were able to contact the others_. They heard Yuma ask.

"Sorry Yuma…..Something's blocking me there. I'll keep trying and let you know."

_Thanks Rise, we'll try to get out of here soon_. Yu said.

Rise nodded, "Sure thing Sempai."

* * *

><p>Yosuke wasn't really sure what to make of the situation. He really didn't have that much knowledge of the card game so he really couldn't tell who was in the lead. But he could tell that Shark was under a lot of pressure seeing how his opponent was his sister possessed by some sort of spirit who also knew of Personas. That really made Yosuke uncomfortable. No one outside of his group really knew about Personas and even then, they really didn't know a lot about them. Yosuke was half tempted to cheer for Shark but decided against it seeing how much stress the boy was under.<p>

Currently Shark had summoned several monsters to bring out another one called Black Ray Lancer which Yosuke admitted was pretty cool looking but had to end his turn due to have gone first. The spirit on the other hand had brought out and ugly looking one that it called Gorgonic Guardian which made Yosuke wondered if it was related to Medusa as it had turned Shark's monster into stone before destroying it.

"Gorgonic Guardian, direct attack!" The spirit ordered his monster as it obeyed by smacking Shark hard with its tail sending him flying back.

"You okay man?!" Yosuke ran over to where Shark landed and offered a hand up but the duelist just smacked it away. "I'm fine…."

"The way you are wincing in pain says otherwise…."

"I said I'm fine!" Shark turned back to face his opponent again.

"You plan to take your sister back looking so pathetic, Ryoga?" Rio's voice was distorting to the spirit's voice again.

Shark scowled but then notice something off.

"Dude…your sister is pulling weird glowing eye trick again!" Yosuke stated the obvious.

Shark just tuned him out focusing on his sister. There was something about that light that was drawing him in, like falling into the ocean. He was falling deeper and deeper, like he was sleeping, then he felt something heavy on him.

_What the…._His attention snapped back in front of him only to find himself somewhere completely different. He could tell that he was sitting on something at the end of a long hallway with guards standing at attention.

"Where…am I?" He stood up and turned to his right spotting a mirror and froze at his reflection. He was dress in some sort of armor gold in color. There was also a sword at his hip and cape draped over his shoulders but what caught his attention the most was the pendant he was wearing. It looked exactly like the Barian emblem.

"Why am I wearing this?" He gripped it with near crushing force. "Just what is going on?"

"Oni-sama." The sound of his sister's voice caught his attention and scowled when he saw her. She was dressed in the same outfit she was currently wearing in their duel. There was the fact she referred to him as oni-sama, Rio was never that formal. She would use his real name, or in very rare cases ni-san, but never oni-sama.

The maybe Rio smiled at him, "It's time to great your people."

"My people?" Shark whispered hoping that he wasn't drawing too much attention to him. Reluctanly he followed his sister to a balcony where he heard the shouts of hundreds of people. Looking over the balcony, he just who they were and what they were chanting.

"Our king!"

"Long live our mighty ruler!"

"Why are they calling king?" Shark wondered out loud.

"They are simply cheering for their wonderful leader." His sister told him.

"Me….a king?" Now this was getting confusing. Why on earth was he being shown this? Was he reliving the legend that went with these ruins?

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

A guard ran up to them and bowed, "Your Majesty! The enemy is approaching our harbors!"

"The enemy!?" Shark couldn't help but worry. Just who was attacking? "Lead the way." He found himself ordering the guard who took off down a set of stairs and Shark followed.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Shark stopped at hearing a voice and turned around. Much to his surprise, Yosuke still in his modern day clothes and transparent was standing behind him.

"Yosuke?"

"You can see me?" Yosuke let out a sigh in relief, "I did a jig in front of those guards but they didn't even notice me. Do you know what's going on and why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't know…..but I'm going to find out." Shark resumed running down the stairs, "Just try to keep up and don't make a scene."

They guard led him to a stable where Shark quickly mounted a horse and took off heading to a lookout point at the end of the docks. Many other guards were there ready for him gathering weapons. Shark ran to the edge and looked out over the ocean to see exactly what was causing panic. There was an entire fleet of ships approaching them.

"Attack! Fire the catapults!" One of the solders behind him ordered.

Before any of the teams were ready, three forms burst from under the ocean shocking Shark. They were the Gorgonic Guardians that Abyss was using in the duel! Each one of them fired a laser from their eye at the outpost that Shark was on. Someone had pulled him down to take cover as others yelled in alarm. Getting up from the ground, Shark felt his blood go cold. Some of the men that were with him were now stone statues. Feeling anger boil up inside him, Shark stood up to his full height, "Who dares to attack?!"

Several of the smaller ships seemed to part allowing a much larger ship to come forward. Shark had a good feeling that it was the command ship and spotted someone sitting on a throne on the top most deck. He seemed underdressed for war has he had nothing to protect his chest and the only armor he had covered his left arm only. But the most notable feature was the orange hair spiked upward.

Yosuke seemed to caught onto who it was, "Isn't that the orange hair kid we saw in that weird ruins the other day?"

Shark scowled and nodded, "Vector…what is he doing here?"

The soldier standing next to Shark leaned down and whispered to him, "That's the Mad Prince, he has already attacked and plundered countless kingdoms already."

Shark was even more confused, what was Vector doing here? Why was he here? Why was Yosuke like a ghost rather than a person? Suddenly Shark felt like his brain was being knocked around as his surroundings melted away. Blinking his eyes, Shark saw that he was back at the sight of the duel and back in his normal clothing.

"What was that about?" Yosuke wondered rubbing his head.

"I don't know…..it could all just be a load of crap." Shark regained his composure, "It's my turn anyway. Just don't think about that vision."

Yosuke could only reluctantly nod but he had a bad feeling that the vision wouldn't be only one they would see.

* * *

><p>Astral had to admit as crazy as breaking the labyrinth walls were, it was working. He was even more amazed that they weren't regenerating. Take-Mikazuchi was punching wall after wall and Kanji wasn't even breaking a sweat. The temple in the center was getting closer and closer so hopefully Shark and Yosuke were alright.<p>

"You holding up Kanij? We could switch out if you want." Yu said.

"Nah I'm alright Sempai. These walls are nothing."

"I'm still surprised at how easy it is to do so…you think whatever is controlling the place would be making more of an effort to impede our progress."Naoto wondered.

"Who cares….we'll catch up with Shark and Yosuke in no time." Yuma was ever optimistic.

"I do have to agree with Naoto on this one. Before we couldn't make any progress and now we are making a straight line towards our goal." Astral mused, "Something might of preoccupied the spirit here."

"Like a duel?" Yuma asked.

"Possibly."

_Everyone! There's trouble!_

Everyone froze when they heard Rise's voice in their heads again.

"What is it Rise? Did you get in contact with Yosuke?" Naoto asked.

_No but someone is heading your way. One of those Barian guys, Durbe saw us on the ship._

"Durbe? What is he doing here?" Yuma wondered.

_I don't know but he made a beeline for the ocean so watch out!_

"He's coming here?" Yu looked up to the sky above them and saw the barrier that was keeping the water out was bulging in one spot before bursting dumping water in an constant stream in front of them.

Yuma backed up a bit as the water reached his ankles and swallowed nervously. Durbe wouldn't attack them, right?

An arm broke through the water stream the grey color of it was a dead giveaway of who it was. Durbe step out of the stream glancing at who he was facing. "Yuma Tsukumo….and Astral. I'm not surprised that you are here however….." He glanced at the others in the group and to Take-Mikazuchi, "There are some Persona users as well."

Yuma took a defensive stance in front of everyone. "What do you want Durbe….are you here to fight?"

"If desire…it is destiny for Astral world and Barian world to fight after all."

"But we don't have to! Didn't you remember those legends? You used to be human!"

Durbe seemed to scoff, "I refuse to believe that. I have been a Barian for as long as I can remember."

"That's the problem!" Yuma protest, "You might not remember your human lives! And haven't you question why you are fighting?"

Durbe seemed to be pause then much to everyone's surprise, turned to Astral for back up. "I'm sure you agree with me Astral.

What Astral said next was the bombshell for everyone, "I have recently recovered this memory….but it is my mission to destroy Barian world."

Yuma looked at him looking rather hurt…or betrayed, "Astral….you don't really mean that."

"You're just going along with that?!" Kanji yelled, "That's just crazy talk!"

"Yuma does have a point, did either of you question your mission?" Naoto asked.

"Does it matter? Astral world and Barian world are opposites, destined to fight until one dies." Durbe shot a look at her.

"So there's no chance for peace?" Yu asked.

"Never….and if you intend to get in my way…." Durbe took a stance glowing with energy, "I will use all of my power to crush you."

* * *

><p>*hums to herself* I can't wait for next chapter…..so much angst…heheh…..<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Whoooieee, this ended up being a rather long chapter but I just kept going and going. But enjoy and I'll leave some more notes at the end.

…..

Yu just looked at Durbe sharply. One hand was twitching to summon a Persona while the other was ready to grab the Duel Monster deck in his pocket. He caught the glances of Naoto and Kanji who seemed to be ready to jump in and fight as well. Yuma on the other hand seemed rather relaxed while Astral looked liked he just wanted to fade into the background. Yu watched Durbe's actions carefully. Durbe's foot twitched and everything happened faster than anyone could blink. Yuma's only reaction was a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as Durbe's hand was barely a foot away from his face as he was held back by Izanagi grabbing his wrist, Take-Mizazuchi had a lightening blade to his neck, and Sukuna-Hikona was poised to stab Durbe's eye out. Astral looked ready to have a panic attack at the sight.

"We don't have to fight Durbe…." Yuma remained ever calm despite the situation.

"Destiny says so….that's what I believe in." Durbe said straining against those who were holding him back.

"So why did you help us out the other day?" Yu asked.

Durbe paused before answering, "It was a matter of common interests and nothing else."

"Even if that legend of the ruin was about you?"

Durbe glanced at Astral, "What are you talking about?"

"That legend about the knight and his stead…that was about you….the Number showed me. And it's true for all of you but….there are two Numbers here. Are there other Barians that we have not encountered?"

Durbe narrowed his eyes, "I might as well answer that question….Our two companions are Merga….and our leader Nasch."

"And where are they?" Astral asked.

Durbe didn't answer at first instead he shook off the Personas and jumped back, "Missing."

"Missing?" Naoto questioned.

"What happened to them?" Kanji asked.

Before Durbe could answer, a shockwave emanated from the temple rocked everyone. Projected onto the waterfall was an image of Shark and Yosuke.

"Shark!" Yuma called out in both relief and confusion. It looked like he was in a duel…with his sister?

"Why is Rio dressed like that?" He heard Kanji wondered behind him.

"More importantly why are they fighting each other?" Naoto pointed out.

Durbe looked at the image with an expression of wonder and realization. "We'll continue this later." With that said, he took off for the temple in a beam of light.

"Get back here!" Yuma shouted.

"We'll catch up with him, Kanji pick up the pace. Something is going on and I don't like the looks of it." Yu ordered.

"That really means something bad coming from you." Kanji said, "I'll get rid of these walls in no time."

"And Astral…." Yu caught his eye, "We are going to talk about his later."

"And I won't let you hid in the key to avoid it too." Yuma added.

Astral just bowed his head, "If you insist….."

…..

Shark grunted in pain as he was knocked down to 200 life points. The effect of Gorgonic Guardian was starting to get annoying. Not to mention that bizarre vision that Abyss showed him and Yosuke was unnerving him greatly to the point he really couldn't focus on the duel. There was something about that vision that felt…familiar. And he didn't like it. Looking up at Rio he could see that she was emitting that blue light again that preceded the vision last time. The sense of falling overtook him again as he found himself back in that throne room again but it was different this time. It was clearly dusk and most of the guards that were here last time were gone except for the three kneeling in front of him. His sister was standing to his left and behind her he could see Yosuke still transparent as a ghost looking rather confused about the situation again.

"Your Highness! Vector and his troops are pushing us back!" One of the guards said with worry.

"At this rate we will be killed and our kingdom plundered like our neighbors!" Another one said.

"Please….give us your orders." The third on begged.

Shark gritted his teeth, he didn't know anything about leading an army. Did these people realize that whoever their real leader was is not the person sitting in front of them? And just why Abyss chose to have Shark experience these events rather than just observe them?

"Brother…..I know you will find the solution that will save all of our lives." Rio reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Shark stopped her, "Not now….."

"But brother…." Rio was taken aback, "You are the king of this land! You were able to unite all of the smaller city states to create the great empire! Surely you must have a way."

"I don't!" Shark stood up from the throne, "Don't look at me as the answer for everything!"

Rio took a few steps back as the three guards sent whispers to each other. Shark realized he must of done something that their real king would of never done. Just was he supposed to do? He looked at his reflection again the Barian pendant mocking him.

"This is a test as well."

Shark let out a gasp as he heard Abyss' voice again, on top of that it was coming out of his _reflection's_ mouth.

"Win the duel and with this battle only then can you can pass."

"SHUT UP!" Shark punched the mirror with all of his might watching the cracks distort his image and ignoring the pain in his knuckles.

Everyone else in the room except for the Yosuke jumped in alarm.

"Just leave me be…."

Rio just nodded at her brother's order and motioned to the guards. "My brother must be under more stress than we thought….let's give him time." With that the four of them left and Shark collapsed back into the throne.

"You know you really shouldn't have done that."

Shark rubbed his temples, "I thought I told everyone to leave."

"I am a ghost so I don't count!" Yosuke said with too much glee in his voice. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean by that? I'm pretty sure that I'm in someone else's body and I have no idea what's going on!"

"But they are looking at you to be a leader right now, are you going to let them down?" Yosuke asked him.

"I….." Shark put his head in his hands, "I don't know…."

"Okay let's push everything aside and focus on the right now. This is a vision that you can have an effect on so might as well act the part. You've got a psycho at your door with medusa like monsters. You can't really fight back until those things are out of the way. So how do you get rid of them?"

"The problem is that they are turning the men into stone…." Shark gave a glance back at the ruined mirror, and got an idea. "Yosuke…you remember the legend of Persus right?

"Yeah…he slew Medusa with the help of a mirror shield so he wouldn't have to look at her….oh…."It dawned on Yosuke, "I see where you're getting at."

"Good….Guards!" Shark called out and the three men from before returned. "Yes Your Highness?"

"Gather every mirror in the castle and attach them to every shield. We are fighting back."

The three men bowed, "It shall be done." They left to go fulfill the order.

"They probably expect you at the front line." Yosuke said.

"Yeah….to be honest I do kinda want to give Vector a good beating."

"That's the spirit, I've got your back…kind of….I'm not sure I can touch anything like this."

"Just let me know if there's a sword coming at me."

….

Shark stood as confidently as he could at the bow of the ship his was on. The sword and shield in his hands felt heavy and clumsy but Yosuke did have a point that he might as well act the part until the vision was over. Vector's fleet was coming into view as well as all of the Gorgonic Guardians. He heard Vector's unmistakable laughter echo over the battlefield as he saw the snake like monsters charge up their attack.

"Shields up! Don't falter!" Shark ordered raising his own. All of the men in the front line gathered together overlapping their shields effectively creating a wall. Shark felt the force of the laser smash against his shield but managed to keep his footing. Feeling the lack of pressure he peered around the shield and smirked at the sight. Every single one of the Gorgonic Guardians were now stone statues.

"It worked! Now make sure you give your next order with lots of gusto!" Yosuke said.

If it weren't for the numerous people around him, Shark might have retorted back but suppressed the urge. He trusted his sword forward pointing directly at Vector's flag ship, "His mightiest weapon has been disposed of! Advance forward and show no mercy! We will prove that are not to be trifled with!"

The army let out a resounding cry as the ships pressed forward closing in on Vector's fleet. Shark was ready to put his sword through Vector's chest but felt everything around him disappear again snapping back to reality with was the ongoing duel. To be honest, Shark felt a little disappointed that he didn't get to see what happened next.

"You okay there buddy?"

"I'm fine Yosuke…..and don't call me buddy. It's my turn by the way." Shark said drawing his next card. Looking at the Gorgonic Guardian on Abyss' field and thinking back to the vision, he had an idea.

"I activate the card Freezing Point! It will change the attack of your monster to zero and due to its effect, it destroys itself!"

Yosuke laughed to himself a bit as he watched the snake monster stab itself, "Some guardian if it can destroy itself."

"Now I summon Depth Shark and since you've got no defenses, I'll attack you directly!" Shark ordered his monster but Rio barely flinched when the beast rushed in for an attack as her life points dropped to 2600.

"I don't know what kind of test this is Abyss but I am going to win."

"Then perhaps I shall end the duel quickly…."Abyss said through Rio, "It's my move."

…

Durbe flew as fast as he could to the temple. Ever since this encounter with Ryoga Kamishiro in the ruin, something was bothering him. His broken lapis was repaired due to encountering as strong source of Barian energy, and Ryoga was that source.

_Just what are you Ryoga?_ Durbe wondered. He stopped himself to keep a good distance away from the scene he was witnessing, no need to make his presence known. Glancing down at the ongoing duel he could tell that Ryoga was facing his sister but there was something off about her. Standing by Ryoga was that Persona that was trapped with them the other day. Watching their moves he saw Rio summon several monsters then increasing their levels. "Now it's time for you to face my true power….and my true self. I overlay level 5 Gorgonic Gargoyle and Gorgonic Golem!" The two monsters disappeared into the swirling galaxy. "Come! My true self! Number 73, Abyss Splash!" Out of the network came a large warrior clad in blue and gold with orbs embedded in its chest and limbs as was carrying a large staff with an orb set in the top.

"Shark! Yosuke!" Durbe saw Yuma and his group arrive at the scene. "What's going on here? Why are you dueling your sister?"

"Something possessed her…." Shark grunted, "And that's not the only thing."

Durbe raised an eyebrow, that wasn't Rio Kamishiro dueling? And what was the other thing Ryoga was referring to?

That question was answered when Abyss Splash's scepter started glowing.

….

Astral barely had time to register what was the situation at the duel before they were all blinded by a bright light. Opening his eyes he could see that he was hovering over a massive battlefield that spread over various ships some of them burning and in the early stages of sinking in the water. Astral looked around trying to figure out what was going on and saw someone very familiar.

"Don't snivel at me you worm!" Vector's voice was sharp and angry.

"B-but…..Y-Your Highness…." The soldier was clearly afraid of Vector, "They defeated your summons….w-we must r-retreat…."

"NEVER!" Vector shouted causing every man around him to shrink in fear. "I will not leave until they are all dead!" His face distorted in rage looking out to his opponent then gave an inhuman grin, "Let's see them cower when I use their god against them!" A wind from an unknown source picked up around Vector catching his cape as a blue aura surrounded him. "Time to use this gift!" He squealed with delight as he slashed his sword through something very familiar to Astral sending a wave a shock through his body.

Vector had just cut a Persona Card.

The sound of shattering glass boomed like a thunderclap as Astral saw what Vector summoned. It looked like a dark curtain with three arms with long nails and a head. Glowing brightly on the curtain was the number 43.

"Soul Marionetter! Take a life to control their pathetic god!" Vector ordered.

The middle arm of Soul Marionetter raised up and slashed down running through the soldier that had begged Vector to retreat.

"But…Your…"

"Pffft…." Vector ignored the man's dying pleas, "All of you are expendable to me anyways."

Sucking the man of life, Soul Marionetter raised all of its arms shooting out tiny red threads that dove into the oceans before pulling taunght. Whatever it was pulling out of the water was creating enough suction to create a whirlpool. Astral could only watch in horror, what this the story behind the ruin? And why did Vector have the power of Persona?! And why was it a Number?!

Over on the other side of the battlefield, a feeling of dread was washing over Shark.

"Oi…Yosuke…did that sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah….it sounded like when we summon our Persona….is that even possible here?"

"I thought you were the expert on that."

"I don't know! I already told you that summoning Personas in reality doesn't work!"

Shark cast his eyes on the growing whirl pool then followed the red strings to the source, "Well I guess Numbers existed here."

"But I thought they didn't show up till Astral came."

"That's what he told me!"

Shark and Yosuke turned around in shock at the sound of Yuma's voice. Behind them was Yuma, Yu, Kanji, and Naoto see through and ghost like just like Yosuke.

"Yuma?"

"Shark? What's going on here? And why are you dressed like that?" Yuma asked.

"Never mind that, I'm not really sure myself."

"I think you have bigger concerns!" Naoto pointed to the whirlpool where something was finally emerging. Out from the water, arose Abyss Splash.

"KILL THEM!" Vector scream out for all to hear.

Abyss Splash very sluggishly raised its scepter and crashed it down on a ship sending wood and lucky occupants flying into the air.

"Our deity…." One of the captains next to Shark spoke, "Why is he attacking us?"

"Isn't that a Number? Why is it worshiped here as a god?" Yu asked.

"I don't know….I can't find Astral anywhere and usually he has answers to these things." Yuma muttered. He really was getting concerned about Astral's location. The way he was acting when they confronted Durbe earlier was troubling him as well.

Everyone ducked as Abyss Splash attacked again. "We have time to worry about that later if we can get out of here!" Kanji exclaimed.

"That's only when he decides we've seen enough…" Shark grunted as he got back up. "Everyone take cover for now! Don't be foolish and attack him head on!"

"Running away are we?" Vector's mocking voice was heard from his flagship.

"Even here you are just as annoying as I remember….." Shark was really hoping the vision would end soon so he could just get back to the duel.

That's when a new voice broke into the scene, "Fear not my friend!"

Everyone looked to the sky and saw a Pegasus, with a rider clad in silver armor. "You didn't think I would leave you alone in a time of need?"

Shark's jaw dropped upon recognizing who it was, "Durbe?"

Off in the distance, the real Durbe was watching in shock. "Why….why am here!?" That was his appearance that he took when he was on Earth. Was Astral telling the truth about that legend? If that was the case it would explain why Vector was here was well. And also….Durbe eyes trailed down to where Shark was standing. He was here was well and that pendant he was wearing, the Barian symbol.

"Ryoga Kamishiro….you are more connected than I first thought."

Astral had seen the same thing as well, and was starting to come to a similar conclusion. "All of the Barians had past lives as humans. Durbe said that two of their numbers are missing. This can't be a coincidence…..could Shark be…" Astral shook his head. Part of him didn't want to think of the possibility. It what he was thinking was true…it would bring Yuma a lot of heartache. Astral forced himself to keep watching, Shark trying to keep the army together while the transparent forms of his other friends where trying to keep close and advise him at the same time. How where they here as well? They clearly didn't have a connection to this past. But Vector had summoned a Persona….so could that be the reason. If so…why were Personas here? This was something that he had to investigate later.

Shark meanwhile was becoming overwhelmed. There was this battle plus the duel in reality he had to worry about. But more and more revelations where being piled onto him making less and less sense. Was this king him? Did he really lead this army into battle? Did he really know Vector and Durbe in a past life? He snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard the sound of horse hooves. Catching sight of one of the piers, his hear dropped when he saw Rio riding towards the battle completely unarmed.

"Rio! What are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Rio ignored him dismounting and staring straight at the controlled diety.

"Well isn't this a treat?" Vector smirked, "I'll get to play with the life of your sister!"

"NO!" Shark tried to hop from ship to ship ignoring the protest of those behind him but there was too much rubble in the way. He could only watch in horror as Abyss Splash reached down and grabbed her in a tight fist.

"Whatever shall I do? Crush her? Drop her in the ocean?" Vector pondered his options.

"You scoundrel!" Durbe swooped down sword raised with every intention to cut Abyss' hand off but had to pull his stead upward to avoid Abyss' other hand.

Shark began to feel helpless. There was no way he could face a towering deity with just a sword. And there was the matter of the monster controlling it too? What was stopping Vector from using to control others?

"It's alright brother…."

Rio's voice was calm but not weak. "I'll free Abyss from this control but summoning another…."

"Rio…" What was she going on about?

"By giving it my life."

"You can't!" Shark cried out to her. She may be a doppelganger here but she was still his sister!

"Goodbye brother. I'll watch you from the other world." With that, Rio wiggled in Abyss' grip and slipped right out, and fell into the ocean.

"NOOOOOO!" Shark didn't pay attention to what happened next as a glowing figure emerged from where Rio landed. All he could see was her body floating on the water surface. Completely lifeless.

"Rio…..RIOOOOOO!"

….

Yuma felt his head spin as the battlefield went away and found himself back watching Shark's duel.

"Everyone okay?" He heard Yu ask.

"I think so…what was that all about?" Kanji wondered.

"Yosuke you've been here the longest. You do know?" Naoto asked.

"I…." Yosuke seemed to choke a bit, "I'm not sure."

Yuma spotted Astral once again next to him giving him a bit of relief but went straight back to worry seeing his expression. Clearly he saw something that bothered him. _You are not getting out of a talk got it?_ He mentally sent.

Astral didn't say anything, out loud or mentally.

"Why…..why…." Shark started to mutter, "What was the point of showing me all of that?! How was this a test?!" He demanded of his opponent.

Rio looked down at him and spoke an Abyss' voice again. "This field is the same as your heart. You've lost your sister then, and you will lose her now."

Rio's body went limp and began to float from the ground the blue energy leaving her and started to form a human figure again.

"Hey what gives?! You said that you give her back if Shark won!" Yosuke demanded, "The duel isn't over!"

"That is not for you to decide!" Abyss scolded, "This test was meant for Ryoga alone, you were not supposed to have witness it." A vortex appeared below where Rio was floating, "It is time." Rio started falling.

Yuma ran forward adrenaline rushing, "Kattobingu!" He cried out crushing the Persona card in his hand. Hope appeared above him swooping forward catching Rio before she fell into the vortex brining her to their side. "It's not fair for you to do that to Shark's sister."

Abyss didn't say anything as he became corporeal revealing his true appearance. A bearded man dressed in armor similar to the Abyss currently on his field. "If you only you knew of the truth outsider."

Naoto quickly scooped the unconscious girl from Hope's arms. "Her breathing and pulse is normal. She should be okay."

"That's good, now kick his but kid!" Kanji said.

Shark let out a visible sigh of relief. Rio was out of harm's way but how was he going to wins this duel? There was the effect of Abyss Splash that doubled its attack points but decreased damage but that later half really didn't matter since he was down to 100 life points. All he had on his field was Depth Shark and many of his stronger monsters were now in the grave yard. He met Abyss' as the guardian spoke again.

"Defeat me Ryoga and regain your true memories. As an emperor you must lead your people"

"You mean all those visions you've been showing me? That's a load of crap! I was no emperor and far from it. But you will pay for nearly killing Rio!"

With those words, a light appeared in front of Shark forming card. Instinctively he took the card in his hand the light fading allowing him to read the text. Number 94 Crystalzero.

_Did you send this to me Rio? Then I'll put it to good use._ With renewed determination, Shark began his turn. "First, I'll equip Depth Shark Aqua Mirage with allows me to treat it as two summoning materials. Next I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Black Ray Lancer!" Shark's ace monster retook the field. "Now, I'll overly Depth Shark!" The shark split into two copies before falling into the swirling galaxies. "Appear Number 94! Crystalzero!"

The new number took to the field clearly a female dressed in blues and whites in diamond shapes wielding a rapier in its hand. Abyss rather than being shocked looked rather impressed at the turn in events.

"I think Chie would like that one." Yosuke snarked.

Yu had switched his glasses for the Duel Gazzer pulling up the card information. "It can decrease attack points in half…but it's not going to be enough to win on this turn."

"Especially after I use Abyss Splash's ability to double its attack points!" Abyss called out as the Number absorbed the overlay unit causing its attack points to 4800.

"I've prepared for that Abyss! I activate Full Armor XYZ! I'll use it to equip Crystalzero with Black Ray Lancer!" The monster glowed and became armor and formed a new weapon for the female warrior. "Then I'll use Crystalzero's ability TWICE!" Both overlay units were absorbed by Crystalzero sending a beam towards Abyss Splash reducing its attack points to 1200.

"This is the end Abyss! Crystalzero, attack Abyss Splash! Crystal eraser!" The warrior obeyed her master and skewered Abyss Splash with her weapon causing the Number to explode sending the warrior Abyss flying back as his life points hit zero.

"Nice one!" Kanji complimented.

"But where did Crystalzero come from? Did you have that card before?" Naoto asked.

"It must have been on the Number sealed here. Shark must of won the right to use it." Astral said.

Shark just glared daggers at the fallen spirit, "Tell me Abyss, what was the point of all of this?"

Abyss grunted as he got back up and faced Shark's gaze, "I was simply acting on orders."

"Who's orders."

Abyss' face remained neutral, "Yours my king."

This caught the group off guard. "Why would Shark tell you something like that? Isn't this his first time here?" Yu pointed out.

"It was not in this life that he gave me that order." Abyss extracted a card and threw it to Shark who caught it. "It seems that your memories haven't fully awoken but nonetheless, you have won. I wait for the time you remember who you truly are." With that, Abyss vanished.

"What was that all about? Shark is Shark." Yuma crossed his arms.

"Clearly something bigger is going on here than we first thought, right Astral?" Naoto asked the spirit.

"R-right…." Astral didn't sound very sure of himself.

Off in the distance, Durbe watched. "Ryoga and Rio Kamishiro…just maybe….." He disappeared through his portal.

"So how do we get out of here?" Yosuke asked.

The ground beneath them glowed as gravity reversed.

"You just had to ask didn't you?" Shark yelled.

…..

Yukiko paced the deck of the ship. Rise had managed to track everyone until something scrambled the signal causing her to lose all track of their friends. Plus they saw a Barian dive into the ocean as well so it was truly unknown if everyone is okay.

"Stupid thing! Work already!" Tetsuo said pounding the console for the hundredth time.

"I told you already that's not going to work!" Takashi said as he, Tokonosuke, and Teddie tried the finer tune approach of messing with the wires. "We've got signal before and we can get it again."

"We'll hurry it up already!" Chie cried out. "I'm sick of waiting."

"Sorry everyone….I'm really trying…." Rise whispered.

"It's okay," Cathy said trying to comfort her, "We just need to put our faith in them. They'll come back."

Yukiko smiled at the girl's optimism. Peering over the edge again she could see the water was till calm. No change since storm cleared.

"Hold on…." Yukiko squinted, "Guys! Something's coming up from the ocean!"

"What?!" Everyone ran to the edge and looked over. The water was bubbling and beam of light shot out and hit the deck of the ship.

"Oww….my head…."

"Yuma!" Kotori glomped the boy in relief.

"We're back? Oh sweet mercy we're back!" Yosuke bent down and Kotori could of sworn he was kissing the floor.

"Sensei!" Teddie had tears flowing, "We were so worried."

"We're okay….but Rio still hasn't woken up."

"Rio-san! What happened to her?" Tetsuo asked.

"That spirit…." Shark said through clenched teeth while holding his sister, "It possessed her and forced me into a duel."

"She seems to be fine physically but we should keep an eye on her for the next few hours." Naoto added.

"But you got what we came for right?" Chie asked.

"Shark won both of the Numbers located here, so our mission is done for now. We should return and recover before we plan our next move." Astral said.

"Sounds good…." Kanji popped his shoulder, "I'm tired from breaking all of those walls."

"Setting course for home!" Yuma run towards the bridge.

"Yuma wait!" Takashi cried out in vain.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE?!"

"Sorry Yuma…" Rise started bowing in an apologetic manner. "We had to power Himiko's scan to contact you."

"But we recorded everything!" Tokonosuke held up his notes, "We should be able to put everything back together."

Astral blinked, "The ships technology is compatible with Personas?"

"It was my idea." Kotori held up her hand, "I figured that since you guys could summon Personas around the Legendary Numbers I thought it could work. Hope you're not made at us for messing up the ship."

"No…..I can see how you came to that conclusion."

"But the good thing is that the ship still runs and everyone's back. So let's just go home." Chie said.

"Extra dips in the hot springs for everyone?" Yukiko proposed.

"Hot springs!? Let's hurry!" Teddie said with stars in his eyes.

"Let's just go already….I'm worried about Rio." Shark was getting impatient.

"It will be alright Shark. There's a hospital in Inaba we could go to if she gets worse." Yu told him.

Shark just held his sister closer. He barely registered Yosuke placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey….if you want to talk about it…about what happened there…and what Abyss said. I'm off work tomorrow….sooooooo…if you want to….I can listen."

Shark paused for several moments before he finally answered in a voice softer than a whisper.

"Thank you."

…

Bet you didn't see some of that coming. And some good news for you that I did manage to write ahead several chapters so the next few chapters can come faster. Now that we've concluded the Legendary Numbers arc we can really get into the meaty stuff. Just one more thing if you want to still make suggestions as to what would be Astral's Persona I am still taking suggestions. I am open to all ideas so don't be hesitant.


	19. Chapter 19

Been writing a lot lately so this chapter is coming at you full speed. Though right now I'm thinking rewriting the first three for four chapters since I feel like I can do much better now. Would you guys be interested if I did that? It shouldn't delay future chapters since I do have several lined up and all they need is editing. Let me know what you think.

…..

The ride back to Inaba was uneventful. Rio still hadn't woken up but no one wanted to call a doctor yet, they still needed to come up with a believable story as to how she got that way. In the mean time they returned to the Amagi Inn where Cathy and Kotori would take turns watching her. Shark kept a bedside vigil and refused to move. Seeing nothing more that they could do, the Investigation Team returned to their homes exhausted from the day's events. Most of them went off with some satisfaction of how things turned out.

That wasn't the case for Yuma and Astral.

The two had walked in quite for some time, Yu trailing behind them with his glasses on allowing him to observe the situation. He knew what was on both of their minds. Just neither of them had the courage to bring it up yet. He might as well get the ball rolling.

"Astral…you said earlier that your mission was to destroy Barian world. Can you explain why?"

Astral stopped in his tracks and didn't turn around, "I don't know….All I remember was that I was ordered to do so."

"But you can't!" Yuma protested. "That's just….wrong!"

"Why is it? Are they not our enemy?" Astral asked.

Yuma paused collecting his thoughts before answering, "I know they are but….not all of them are bad…."

"How do you know they are not trying to trick you like Vector?"

"I…..I just….."

"I think what Yuma is trying to say that just because they are Barian doesn't make them evil." Yu started to clarify. "Same thing with us humans. Just because some of us have done terrible things doesn't make us all evil."

"You have a good point but…." Astral gripped his arms, "I just don't know, and after everything that happened today…I'm just even more confused."

"Don't make any rash decisions. Promise that you will talk to us about this and anything else that's bothering you in the future."

Astral looked between Yu and Yuma who had a pleading look to him, "Alright….."

"Good…now let's go home. Nanako promised me that she would have a good meal for when we get back."

"I hope it's chicken." Yuma licked lips.

…..

Vector stared at the crystal walls around him. He was bored, extremely bored. Bored to the point he wondered if clawing his eyes out would be entertaining. Don Thousand had ordered him to stay in Barian World, and that was two days ago! If he even tried to leave Don Thousand gave his heart a good squeeze. That was painful, and not in a fun way.

_**It seems that Astral as acquired the last two Legendary Numbers.**_

_Geee…..I wonder why….it's not like I was force to sit on my bum for the past few days._

_**Don't get coy with me Vector.**_

_Don't tell me what do you? Your orders have made no sense!_

_**Do not question me Vector! My plans had to be….modified.**_

_Modified how?_

_**Let's just say….and old ally has made herself known.**_

_Oh?_ That got Vector interested. _Shall we go meet this person?_

_**There is a challenge to that. She can disguise herself as a human to the point that you won't recall meeting her afterwards.**_

_Well that's annoying…._

_**She can also detect my presence no matter where I go. You must send a spy for me. That fly will do.**_

_Oh goodie…..him….._Vector went over to where he kept a jar. Inside was a fly…with a rather human like face.

"What's the deal?!" It spoke in a high pitched voice, "I told you the locations of those ruins! When are you going to let me out?"

"Shut up Heartland." Vector couldn't believe that this is what became of the former mayor of Heartland city. Why did he even save the guy in the first place? "I have a job for you."

"A job? Doing what? Being the fly on the wall?"

"Sort of…." Vector smashed the jar against the ground, Heartland buzzing in protest at the near crushing experience. "You're going to need proper attire." Vector held out his hand and let Don Thousand's power course through him.

Heartland was confused, then felt everything rushing at once. Falling over he caught himself on the floor with his hands….wait….he had hands? Human hands?! He was human again! Shame he was in a simple black suit….it felt too plain.

Vector let Don Thousand feed the words to him, "I need you to go to Inaba and do two things."

"Of course Vector-sama…." Heartland said with much more respect in his voice.

"I need you to infiltrate the police force and track down two people. First…I want to meet the perpetrator for the murders and kidnappings that have taken place in the town. Second is a god that takes on human form and I need to know what appearance she takes on."

"Could I….perhaps have the name for this god?" Heartland asked.

Vector could feel the respect and resentment from Don Thousand as he said the name, "Izanami-no-Okami."

….

Yukiko stretched as she set down the stack of trays. Even after their exhausting day there was still work to be done at the inn, especially with Yuma's friends staying. She began cleaning dishes as she thought over recent events. All of the Legendary Numbers were accounted for and they had all but one so they were good in that department. All that excitement Yuma brought with him Yukiko nearly forgot about the problem of the Midnight Channel. Thankfully that had been having good weather recently so there were no dangers of people appearing on the channel. But that also means they had no clues as to who was pushing people into the TV world. Yukiko sighed as she stacked the clean plates, this was really getting bigger than they thought.

"YUKIKO!"

Yukiko nearly dropped the plate in shock, "Cathy-chan? What is it?"

The cat girl was nearly out of breath, "It's Rio! She's gotten worse!"

"What!?" Yukiko ran with her back to their room. Inside all of Yuma's friends had gathered around Rio preventing Yukiko from getting a good survey of the situation.

"Back off! Give her some air for crying out loud!" Everyone complied except for Shark who remained at his sister's side. Rio seemed to be having trouble breathing clutching her chest in pain.

"I'm getting my mother and we're calling for an ambulance. Shark…gather your things so you can travel with her to the hospital." Yukiko ran out of the room before anyone could protest and located her mother in the main lobby. "Mom! One of our guests is having a medical emergency!"

Her mother immediately ran for the telephone, "What kind?" She asked dialing the number.

"Breathing trouble and chest pains, that's what I could tell."

Mrs Amagi nodded and relayed the information to the operator. Yukiko ran back to the room, "The ambulance is on its way."

"What do we do?" Kotori asked.

"You just stay here. Once we've got Rio situated at the hospital we'll let everyone else know."

The paramedics arrive a few minutes later quickly loading Rio into the ambulance only permitting Shark to go with them as he was family and proceeded to bombard him with Rio's medical history. Shark racked his brain for the necessary information. He had visited her plenty of times while she was in her coma but it was always a relative signing off on procedures and medicine. He should of paid better attention to that kind of stuff! Right now the paramedics were trying to get an oxygen mask on Rio but she was thrashing about so much she managed to knock several of the men into the side of the ambulance. They had to hold her down but her vitals were skyrocketing. Panic rose in Shark as one of the medics began contemplating reaching for a defibrillator watching Rio's fluctuating heart rate. The ambulance took a hard turn before stopping at the hospital its occupants quickly unloading their patient wheeling her into the examination room. Shark was forced to wait outside on one of the benches holding medical paperwork in his hands.

_Blood type….medical history….Rio never had these diseases….I'm going to have to make a call to our uncle…._Shark groaned leaning against the wall. There was too much going on right now.

"Shark!"

Shark sat up surprised at who he saw. Yosuke was running down the hall with Teddie out of his bear suite behind him.

"Yosuke? What are you doing here?"

"Yukiko called us and told us what happened. I live the closest to here and Teddie lives with me so we came straight over."

"Is Rio-chan going to be okay?" Teddie asked.

"I don't know….right now I'm trying to fill out this paperwork…." Shark said holding up the packet.

"Have you called your parents?" Yosuke asked.

Shark gave a glare but calmed, "Our parents died in a car accident years ago…..I'm pretty sure our uncle is our legal guardian but we've been living on our own for quite some time."

Yosuke stared at him in shock, "Sorry….didn't realize."

"Don't worry about it…..it was a long time ago."

"Do what are you going to do? Aren't you guys supposed to head back tomorrow?"

Shark groaned again, Teddie had a good point. Tomorrow was the day they were supposed to head back to Heartland but if they checked Rio into the hospital, she was going to be here until it was possible to transfer her to the hospital back in Heartland. And who knows how long that would take, and that's in the case she was in the condition to travel.

"I'll probably stay. I already missed a bit of school already this year so what's a few more days. Plus it's close to winter break so it won't matter that much."

"What about a place to sleep? The Amagi Inn is nice but it's probably going to be expensive after awhile." Yosuke pointed out.

That's right….they were only at the inn because Kaito had paid for it and Shark wasn't in the mood for asking him for help monetary wise. "I'll figure out something….I just want to know what they plan to do for Rio first."

"I see…." Yosuke sat down on the bench along with Teddie. They began to play the waiting game as doctors and nurses hustle too and for. Teddie eventually fell asleep while Shark placed a call to his uncle but only got voicemail. Yosuke occasionally texted everyone else to give them updates when they inquired but there wasn't much news.

It was close to midnight when the doctor approached the trio.

"Mr. Kamishiro?"

"That's me….is Rio alright?"

The doctor let out a sigh, "We've managed to stabilize her but we're keeping her in the ICU incase she crashes again. Our main concern is that we cannot get her to wake up. She reacts slightly to what's around her but never regains consciousness."

Shark swallowed a lump in his throat. "What does that mean?"

"We're not sure. All we can do now is to observe for now. We've already done a CT scan of her brain and are analyzing the results. But we will have to keep her here."

Shark was afraid of this. Rio had only just recovered from her coma that the fire had placed her in. Now she was in another one. If Abyss had done something to her he would never forgive himself.

"Can I see her?"

"Just for a bit, visiting hours will end soon."

Shark nodded and followed him to the hospital room. His stomach knotted seeing Rio hooked up to all sorts of machines for the second, no third time in her life. Just why was she like this? And those visions from the ruins…it implied way too much for Shark's liking. Calling this an identity crisis would be an understatement.

"It will be okay…." Yosuke placed an arm around Shark's shoulder who didn't have the energy to shake it off, "We'll help you out as much as we can."

"Maybe Yosuke's dad could get you a job at Junes to help pay for the hospital." Teddie suggested.

"And we'll see if Yukiko could cut you a deal at the Amagi Inn so you can stay longer. If not I think Kanji has some room at his place. Teddie already took the extra space at my home."

Shark was too tired to smile but felt grateful that there were others looking out for him. Hopefully things would get better soon.

….

Now we're are starting to deviate from cannon and to be honest I am getting very nervous about it. When I first started this fic I was clinging to cannon like a life preserver but got more comfortable taking liberties though still I want to make sure I am still writing the characters correctly. We are starting into a new story arc now so get ready.


	20. Chapter 20

We're starting a new story arc you guys, I hope you're ready.

….

"It seems that things have become turbulent."

Yu leaned back in his seat in the Velvet Room, "It seems so Igor."

The odd man chuckled, "It seems now that you have met most of the players in this game. I hope you have now realized that the truth isn't just located in the TV world anymore."

Yu blinked, "Are you implying that Personas and Numbers are more connected that I thought?"

"We are," Margaret said, "We know you saw for yourself."

"That vision…..so we weren't hearing things. Someone did summon a Persona then. They've existed for that long?"

"Ever since humanity began and had a sense of self, there always has been Persona." Igor smiled.

"But that isn't the thing that's trouble the most now is it."

Yu sighed at Margaret's observation, "It's Astral….his mission…I don't think it's right. I think he knows this too but he feels obligated to do it."

"Sadly I cannot reveal too much about his mission but do realize that parts of his memory is….incomplete. However that isn't a bad thing all the time."

Yu raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Igor ignored him, "Keep an eye out for people suspicious around town now….you wouldn't want to meet the wrong person in a dark alleyway. We'll see you next time."

…..

The next morning was full of panic to get Yuma's friends packed and checked out of the Amagi Inn and to the train station on time. Everyone exchanged goodbyes except for Shark, who was still at the hospital with his sister.

"You'll keep us updated right?" Tetsuo asked.

"We will, Rio's strong she'll pull through." Yuma reassured him.

"Just don't get into too much trouble Yuma. I won't be there to get you out of detention." Kotori warned.

"We'll keep an eye on him don't worry." Chie promised.

"Who's going to keep an eye on you?"

"What was that Yosuke!?"

"Thanks for letting us stay at your in Yukiko." Cathy said.

"No problem, we look forward to your return."

"Please keep us informed on any events." Takashi said.

"Teddie…" Tokonosuke whispered and handed a brown envelope to him, "Open in private."

"I appreciate your business."

"Make sure you call us." Rise said.

"We will! See you later!" Kotori called out as they bordered.

"Bye!" Yuma waved until the train was out of sight then became down trodden, "I already miss them."

"It's alright…" Kanji reassured him, "I'm pretty sure they'll come back."

"So what are we going to do about Ryoga?" Naoto asked.

"My mother already arranged that he could stay at the inn for two more nights for free until he can figure out some more permanent accommodations." Yukiko said.

"What about transferring Rio to the hospital in their hometown?" Yu asked.

"Shark said something about insurance but it sounds like that won't be an option for a while." Yosuke said. "He keeps playing phone tag with his uncle or someone like that."

"So exactly what happened down there anyway?" Chie asked, "You said she got possessed by something."

"Yosuke was there from the beginning." Naoto said, "What happened before we got there?"

"Well….he…" Yosuke coughed, "He…" he coughed again, "Shark was…" Yosuke broke into a huge coughing fit.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you're getting sick too!" Teddie started to panic.

"Am not!" Yosuke caught his breath, "It's just every time I try to bring what happened up I start coughing so much that I can't get a word out. It's starting to creep me out."

Yu raised an eyebrow. Experience so far had taught him to never believe in coincidences and Yosuke being unable to explain what had happened was something suspicious. "Maybe if Shark is willing to he could tell us."

"He won't be in a sharing mood…he rarely is." Yuma said, "You have to force yourself into the problem before he would begin to accept help."

"What does Astral have to say on this?" Rise asked.

"Actually….I haven't seen him all morning."

"You haven't?" This caught Yu off guard.

"Where did he go? Where can he go anyway?" Naoto wondered.

"He's in here." Yuma held up his pendant, "There's actually a pocket dimension inside, that's where we keep the airship when not in use. Astral usually goes inside if he's bored or needs to think on things."

"So he's been there all morning?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah…..I hope he comes out soon."

…

Astral sat watching the turning gears of the airship. The event of the last few days had thrown him for a loop and turned everything he knew upside down. He had finally remembered his mission but now he had doubts about it. The look on Yuma's face was heartbreaking. Everything that he learned on Earth was screaming at him that he shouldn't go through with destroying Barian world. But that memory of the man who gave him that order, he felt fear every time he thought of it. Like he was afraid of disappointing this man, or worse. Then there was what he learned about the Barians themselves, of how they used to be human. Part of him wanted to ignore this fact and the other part of him wanted to know why. How did human souls reincarnate as Barian? What kind of conditions had to be met? Which lead to the most troubling thought on his mind…

The possibility that Shark was a Barian.

He didn't want to admit it but there was far too much evidence to think otherwise. The vision from the ruins showed that he had a past life and that version of him was wearing the Barian symbol. Thinking back on it, it could explain of how Shark was able to create a Chaos Number with no assistance. And it was very possible that Rio was a Barian as well. Astral mentally cursed himself for not noticing the signs sooner. Why did they question her abilities before? It was suspicious thinking back on it that she could always tell when there was Barian activity. But Astral didn't want to think of them as enemies…they two of them had helped Yuma with no hidden intentions. Could there be a chance that they didn't know they were Barians? If that was the case, were they at risk for being attacked or even kidnapped for their supposed Barian nature? And what if destroying Barian world meant killing them as well?

Astral leaned back against the cool metal. He wished there was someone he could talk too. But it was quite in the Key, the Numbers hadn't given him anything, not even that mysterious warrior that had tested him and Yuma before unlocking his memory of the Numeron Code. He just wanted to know what was right. Astral sighed, there were still something else that had gotten him curious, Persona.

It was like a giant puzzle falling into place, there was defiantly a connection between Numbers and Personas as evident by the past Vector summoning on in such a manner. Hopefully the present day Vector lacked such ability. Thinking on what Yu and his friends had told him, Persona's were a reflection of one self, and the Shadows were very similar but were repressed emotions but they were still part of a person. Like talking to a copy of yourself that knew what you were going through.

Astral stood up in a hurry. Maybe….just maybe….that was the answer for now. He could go into the TV and located his Shadow self. If it contained his true emotions about what was happening maybe then he could figure out what to do. It was a risky plan yes but if he didn't reject the Shadow, he should be in no danger. He did recall the last two times he was in the TV world he felt a tug towards something, it must have been his Shadow.

Should he tell Yuma about this? No, it would get him all worried plus he wasn't ready to share something things and Yu…..he would probably bring everyone and he wasn't comfortable with everyone knowing of his dilemma. If he went into the TV tonight once they were asleep, he should be back by morning with his answer. Astral took a deep breath to calm himself. Tonight he was going to get his answer.

….

It was homework time at the Dojima household. Due to their eventful weekend, Yu and Yuma were a little behind with their studies. Nanako also still had homework to do so the three of them were gathered around the table working as fast as they can.

"If x equals 3 then y equals 7+z…..arrrrggggg…." Yuma's head met the table, "I can't get this."

"Sure you can." Yu reassured him.

"But when does math involved letters?! It's like they're making up the rules as they go." Yuma pouted.

"You can do it Yuma. Big Bro can make any subject easy." Nanako smiled.

"He's already explained this to me three times…" Yuma melted into the table, "I'll never get this."

"If you give up I am not making you rice balls."

Yuma sat back up, "Yes ma'am!"

The door opened as Ryotaro arrived home, "I'm home…."

"Welcome back daddy! How was work?" Nanako ran up and gave her father a hug.

"Long….we've got someone new at the department."

"Why?" Yu was a bit curious.

"Something about lightening the workload so that resources could be dedicate to cases." He said as he sat down, "Personally I think it's unnecessary but he did turn Adachi's mess of a desk into the cleanest desk in the office."

"That's good I guess."

"And there's the weird habit of his of yelling Heart Burning in English. That one got awkward after awhile."

Yuma dropped his pencil in shock. That catch phrase was extremely familiar to him.

"Anyway…I heard one of your friends ended up in the hospital Yuma, are they doing alright?" Ryotaro changed the subject.

"I don't know…Shark's been with her all day but he hasn't called about any changes." Yuma pouted.

"Just what were you guys doing before she collapsed?" Ryotaro's detective side was kicking in.

"I wouldn't say she collapsed…"Yu started, "We were showing them around town and Rio said she was feeling exhausted so she fell asleep. Then she got worse…"

"I see…."

"We should visit her and bring flowers!" Nanako piped up, "And bring some food for her brother. He might get so worried that he won't eat. Daddy get's like that when he works too hard."

"I wouldn't say that…" Ryotaro tried to laugh it off, "But we can do that. But first….homework."

…

Astral calculated that it was rather late in the evening so he emerged from the key and looked around. Both Yu and Yuma were in deep slumber so they never notice his presence. "It's now or never…." Astral looked to the small television that Yu kept in his room. He should be able to fit through it. Now he hoped that he could actually enter the TV world rather than just phase through the set. Taking a deep breath, Astral placed his hand on the glass surface.

It rippled like water.

"I'm sorry Yuma but….I'll be back…" With that…Astral entered the TV world, alone.

…..

So we get more hints as to who Persona's and Numbers are linked and Astral is now alone in the TV world! Will it go according to his plan? Naaaaaaaahhhhh….


	21. Chapter 21

Today is my birthday so I have present for you guys, DOUBLE CHAPTER UPDATE ON ALL MY FICS! That's right everyone, I got six chapters done for day, two for each story. Enjoy a long reading session.

…

Shark sat his sister's side watching her vitals go across the screen again and again. He hadn't left her side only when he was forced out when visiting hours ended.

"Can we come in?"

Shark turned around to see who was at the door. He recognized them as Chie, Yukiko, and Rise. "Sure….come on in."

"We've brought flowers…" Rise said placing them in the vase, "How is she doing?"

"The same…no change."

"You think that spirit did something to her?" Chie asked.

"I bet he did…." Shark clenched his fists.

"But what exactly happened down there? Yosuke hasn't been able to tell us." Yukiko said.

Shark was honestly surprised, he was sort of expecting Yosuke to blab to everyone the story from the beginning but it seemed like there was truth behind Abyss' words that Yosuke couldn't tell anyone without his permission. He then realized that the three girls were still expecting an answer from them.

"Not now….I just want Rio back."

"If you insist…..you've got one more night at the Inn you can use. Have you thought of your long term accommodations?"

_Oh yeah…..still haven't planned on that._ Shark groaned to himself.

"I take that as a no…" Chie said, "Some of us have room at our places if you are interested."

"I'll get back to you on that….I want to see if I spend the night at the hospital this time."

"Don't know if they will let you…even if you are family…plus you won't sleep well." Rise said.

"Don't really care….what's Yuma up too?"

"Yu said that he's been a little down. Apparently he hasn't seen Astral since yesterday morning." Yukiko said.

"Since yesterday?" That was surprising to Shark, those two were inseparable at this point so was Astral now hiding?

Chie had turn on the TV and was checking the weather report, "Great….rain tonight…looks like we need stay up."

"Why does rain mean you have to stay up?" Shark was a bit curious.

"It's that Midnight Channel," Rise said with a bit of bitterness in her voice, "We've been trying to figure out who's been causing the murders and kidnappings that been going on since April. Our only clue about who is next is the Midnight Channel which only comes on at midnight on rainy days."

"So what do you do once you know who's next?"

"Try to prevent their kidnapping….that usually never happened." Chie sweat dropped. "It doesn't even take a day before they are thrown in the TV world."

"What makes you so sure that's when they end up in there?" Shark was now extremely interested.

"What you see on that program get's….weird." Yukiko said turning red. "It's the kind of thing you want to unsee."

"To sum it up it's the person's shadow self doing things you would rather not have the public see." Rise said also turning red.

"I see…I'll keep an eye out then."

….

Yuma drew circles on his paper, he had tuned out the teacher ages ago. Astral still hadn't turned up and what was bothering him was that the key felt unusually cold to touch. _I hope you are not doing anything reckless Astral…._Yuma thought to himself as he tried to bring himself to pay attention to the lecture, something about the creation myth of Japan. Instead he felt his eyelids go heavy and his head found comfort in his open workbook.

…..

"You know you really shouldn't be sleeping in class."

Yuma snapped at attention at hearing Igor's voice, "I thought you guys said you couldn't help me much."

"Nothing is stopping us from giving very vague hints." Margaret smiled.

"Okay…so why am I here?"

"Just another fortune reading…" Igor said as the cards spread across the table. He began flipping them over one by one, "Hmmmm…..very interesting indeed."

"What? What is it?" Yuma was curious.

Igor flicked his finger up making the cards float allowing Yuma to see them. "The cards indicate great trial…..for your friend." Igor pointed to a card that had an image of a winged messenger. Pointing to the next two, he continued, "The Hermit indicates guidance and self reflections while the Wheel of Fortune means a turning point or possibilities. But…." The next card was the Hanged Man followed by the Tower, "To see something from a new point of view could cause great sacrifice."

"Are you saying Astral is in danger?!"

"He could be…." Maragret said, "Will you do something about it?"

"I'm not going to sit back and do nothing! What's going to happen?!" Yuma demanded.

"We cannot reveal that to you but be warned and choose your actions carefully for there are two endings possible…." Igor held up the last two cards, The Star and The Death.

"Those…."

"Until next time our dear guest…."

…..

"Mr. Tsukumo!"

"Gah!" Yuma sat up.

"Care to explain why you chose to fall asleep in my class?" The teacher asked.

"Uhhhhh…..rough night?" Yuma gave the teacher doe eyes.

His teacher gave him a long look, "Do it again and it will be extra classroom duties for the next week."

"Yes ma'am…." Yuma went back to his notes. After school he was going to get some answers from Astral.

….

Heartland had to smile at his own genius. It had extraordinary simple to lie his way into the police department and they bought his fake documents. Now as a simple office worker he could go to and fro without drawing suspicion. With the evening drawing to a close and a majority of the workers heading home, he now had free reign in the office. One by one he searched each workspace for anything interesting. And if he came upon a locked drawer, he quickly picked the lock to reveal the treasure inside. The first while of his search didn't yield any juicy results but then he got to the desk of Ryutaro Dojima. He had to admit, this man was good. The detective had kept detailed notes on everything connected to the serial murders and disappearances. Taking out his own notebook, Heartland began to copy everything down. Everyone to the early suspects to the people who went missing for a few days, there was even information of Yuma's Tsukumo's kidnapping. Heartland had to repress a scowl at seeing the boy's name. At least Heartland had the foresight of giving a false name, it would be bad if Tsukumo blew his cover this early. But at least there was a description about the kidnapper in the file, that would be mighty handy. Placing everything back to where he found it, Heartland left the office. There was one thing for him to do that evening. The Midnight Channel was to come on this evening and he had a feeling that Vector would be interested as to who would be trapped in there.

...

Yu watched the rain pouring outside as he heard Yuma suppress a yawn. "How do you guys do this every time it rains?" He asked.

"You get used to it….you didn't have to stay up with me."

"Hey…..I'm part of the team so I have to do my part." Yuma said with a grin.

Yu gave smile back, "No word from Astral yet?"

Yuma sighed, "No….I have no idea how to get him out of the key. If he really wanted something he would drag me in."

"Wait…you've been inside your key before?"

"Oh yeah….nothing really impressive except for airship but then again I've only been there twice because there was an ongoing crisis so I really didn't have time to look around."

"Sounds cool though, wouldn't mind a trip myself." Yu admitted.

"Once Astral comes back out we can ask him…." Yuma yawned again, "Is it time yet?"

"Two more minutes." Yu shut off the light in preparation. "I hope nothing's there…"

"But if there is, we just have to go and save them." Yuma said with gusto.

"That's right…."

The sound of the seconds ticking by echoed as they waited for the moment. Yuma swallowed a lump in his throat, he was nervous. He was kind of worried for whoever might appear as it was a good sign that they will be in danger.

The clock struck midnight, the TV filled with static.

Yu steadied his breath as an image became clear, very clear in fact. Could someone already be inside the TV world? A slender figure came into view, hair combed and curled upwards, tattoos on his…wait a minute.

Yu shot a looked at Yuma who's eyes were wide with recognition. "A-Astral…." He hiccupped on his words.

The Astral on the screen turned to face them with a neutral expression.

_**Destroy.**_

"What…"

_**Destroy….that is my purpose. To destroy anything that stands in my way.**_

"Wh-what is he on about?" Yuma was getting scared.

_**But why? I've been questioning it lately. Destroy the darkness because it's evil. But even the night has its beauty. But I desire to destroy it….yet I enjoy it…**_

The onscreen Astral began to tremble with great force. He threw his head back and shouted.

_**Then I'll remake everything! No more questioning, no more following orders. I am my own master and I deem this world unfit. It's too chaotic, too many rules, too many illogical situations, I'll remake it all.**_

Astral looked at them with an uncharacteristic grin.

_**I'll judge you if you are worthy to join me in my new world. If you are unworthy, you face oblivion.**_

The TV shut off.

Yu and Yuma sat there for several moments in shock. Only the sounds of phones ringing broke them from their stupor. Yu answered his phone first.

_Yu…that….that…..that was…._Yosuke's shaking voice was on the other line.

"We saw…."

_But….how?_

"I don't know….we'll meet up tomorrow at Junes. We'll figure out our plan then."

_Alright….see ya…._ Yosuke hung up.

Yu went to text everyone else when beeping emerged from Yuma's pocket. It took him a moment to register the sound but he reached in and pulled out his Duel Gazer and answered.

_Yuma….the hell was that?!_

"Shark? How did you…"

_I'm still at the hospital. The TV in Rio's room flickered on and I saw….Astral. That was that Midnight Channel wasn't it._

"Yeah….."

_Is Astral in there?_

"I'm afraid so…." Yu cut into the conversation. "Seeing something like that only means that someone is trapped in there."

_How? Only a few of us can see Astral and if it's this murderer you're after…how the hell did he get Astral?_

"That's a good question Shark. If you want to, we're going to meet up at the Junes foot court to discuss it after school. You're welcome to join us."

There was a pause before Shark answered. _I'll be there….and Yuma._

"Y-yeah?"

…_.Keep your head up okay? You've gotten him back before….you can do it again._

Yuma was a little surprised by his encouraging words. "Th-thank you…"

_I just don't want you doing anything stupid that's all…..see you tomorrow._ Shark hung up after that.

"We should go to bed…." Yu nudged Yuma towards his bed. "We won't be able to do anything until we get everyone together."

Yuma just got under the covers silently as Yu turned off the lights. His mind was racing at full force. Why….why….WHY!? How?! How did he not notice that Astral was missing!? Tears formed in his eyes as he buried his face into his pillow bracing himself for a very sleepless night.

…..

OH NO! Cliffhanger! You must wait…naaah…double update just click next.


	22. Chapter 22

Vector was skipping with joy. Ever since Heartland had reported back that Astral of all people had appeared on the Midnight Channel, he was filled with glee thinking of all the ways he could mess with him. Even Don Thousand had given him permission to take advantage of the situation. Even though he muttered something about she would notice. Vector just brushed it off. Who knew that imposing evil gods had ex-girlfriend issues. Now in this TV world Vector could have all the fun he wanted. It was the perfect trap after all since Yuma would do anything to rush in and save his friend. But how to do it? Too many perfect ideas were forming in his mind. His location was a good start, mirrors upon mirrors forming the perfect labyrinth. But where was the star of the show?

Vector sensed a dark presence close by. Perhaps it was a strong shadow, maybe he could beef it up to destroy Yuma and his new allies. Or it could make a good snack to increase his own power. Turning the corner he stopped in surprise.

Astral was standing in a hexagonal shaped room with his back turned to him. He was just standing there unaware that Vector was behind him. Vector couldn't believe his luck, Astral was now in the palm of his hands. Perhaps he could corrupt him again and have him break poor little Yuma's heart.

_**You're not my other half.**_

Vector blinked in surprise, that was Astral's voice but when did he add a distorted echo to it.

Astral turned around and faced Vector. The first thing he noticed about Astral was that both of his eyes were gold. And not the luminous gold that his left eye usually was, but a dull hollow gold.

_**What are you doing here?**_ He asked. _**Do you plan to interfere?**_

"What are you on about? Did you forget who I am?" Vector said with mock hurt in his voice.

_**You are Vector. You are the one who trick my other half and Yuma and tried to kill them.**_ Astral said matter of factly.

"Other half?" Vector tapped his chin, since when did Astral refer to himself in such a manner? "Since when did you get hit in the head Astral?"

_**I am not Astral….I am his shadow. His repressed emotions and thoughts.**_

"Oooohhh….." This was getting good, "So you want to destroy him?"

_**No.**_

"What?"

_**I have no such desire because he does not wish to deny me. As we speak he is seeking me out and simply wishes to speak with me.**_

"But I though all you stupid shadows desired destruction!"

The not Astral rolled his eyes. _**Simpleton…we only destroy when we are rejected.**_

Vector seethed in rage at being insulted, "So what if Astral rejects you?"

_**Then I would eliminate him for he would have become too weak.**_

"I like the sound of that better….any way I can convince you to rampage from the get go?"

_**No…are you done with this foolishness? Because you have wasted my time.**_

"Oh I am not done…." Vector extracted a card, "In fact we are getting started!"

_**That card….I cannot be….**_

"It is!" Vector held it up glowing with energy, "Become a loyal servant to Barian World!"

The Shadow Astral shielded his eyes. _**I….I….won't…be….controlled….**_

"You were once! And it can happen again!" Vector yelled as the black flames shot out of the card and smothered the Shadow Astral who could only scream in horror.

…

Yuma shuffled his feet. They were waiting for the last few members of the group. Kanji and Rise had to finish up some classroom duties before they could come and Yosuke and Teddie were making sure they wouldn't be missing any shifts for work. Why couldn't they just go to the TV world now with the people they had?

"Because we want to go in prepared plus Rise is our analyst so without her we would be going in blind." That was Yu's explanation.

So now they were waiting as Yuma stared at his plate of untouched food.

"You should eat you know."

Yuma scowled at Shark, "I don't need you to tell me what to do. Why are you tagging along anyway?"

"Because someone needs to keep an eye on you….plus…." Shark leaned in and whispered, "These guys weren't at Saragasso so if a similar situation comes up…..I would be the only one that would know what to do."

"That's what I'm afraid of…..How did I not notice Astral was missing?"

"You said he had gone into your pendant two days ago but never notice him leaving. He might have come back out when you were sleeping." Naoto reasoned.

"But that doesn't explain how he got in the TV world." Yukiko said.

"He always hitched a ride with us." Chie added.

"Sorry!" Yosuke ran up with Teddie out of breath, "We're clear for work, what are we talking about."

"Trying to figure out how Astral got into the TV world." Shark filled him in.

"He didn't ask any of us for help, did he?" Teddie ask.

"Teddie… aside from Yuma," Shark cleared his throat, "And Ryoga," Natoto added, "None of us can see Astral unaided so there's no way he could have gotten our attention. And you admitted that you can see a shimmer at best. Did you see him trying to ask for help?" Naoto asked.

"No! I hadn't seen anything for the past two days!"

"So he didn't get in with our help…..and it's not likely the culprit knew about him either…." Yu muttered.

"I'm just going to throw this out there…" said Shark, "But what if Astral went in on his own accord?"

The table fell silent.

"He wouldn't do that!?" Yuma stood up slamming his hands on the table.

"Do what?" Everyone turned to Kanji who had just arrived with Rise.

"Shark just suggested that Astral went into the TV world on his own." Yosuke said.

"But he knows how dangerous it is in there! Why would he go in?" Rise was worried.

"And does he even have the ability to go in at all? He doesn't have a Persona." Yukiko pointed out.

"We won't know until we find him!" Chie exclaimed, "Now that we're all here let's get going!"

"Right….let's go in and find Astral. We don't know exactly how long he had been there so let's hurry." Yu said.

"Right!" Was the group's response as they headed to the Junes electronics department.

"Why are we headed to the most crowed part of the store?" Shark asked.

"Because it was the only place where we could find a TV big enough to fit through." Yosuke said.

"Why is that a factor?"

Shark's question was answered as Yu got an all clear from Kanji, he literally walked through the TV screen. "That's how you get in?!"

"What were you expecting? Yukiko asked.

"I don't know….just not that." Shark said as Rise and Naoto went in next.

"It's okay Shark. It's a little weird going through the screen but you just hope for the best that you don't fall a few hundred meters." Yuma said grabbing his arm.

"What are you going on about-HEY!" Shark protested as Yuma bolted for the TV set going right through it. It felt like going through a cold gel at first then falling in a weightless environment. Shark had to resist emptying his stomach when he felt the floor again.

"I am going to kill you one day for this Yuma…." Shark said trying to regain his composure and looking around. "Is it always foggy in here?"

"Oh sorry…" Teddie said as he landed next, "You're going to need these." He held out a pair of joke glasses to Shark who felt a vein bulge in his forehead.

"Are you joking with me bear?"

"Oh for crying out loud Teddie!" Yosuke called out as he arrived, "Stop messing with him and get serious!"

"Okay fine!" Teddie put the joke glasses away and gave Shark glasses with dark purple frames, "No one appreciates my humor." Teddie muttered.

Shark stared suspiciously at the eyewear until he saw the whole group including Yuma put their own pairs on now that they all had arrived. Sighing he slipped them on, "Whoa…..that's weird."

"That's the start of it….ready to do your thing Rise?" Yu asked.

"Always…." She said as she summoned Himiko and began scanning.

"How long this is going to take?" Shark asked.

"Depends….sometimes the fog can really mess with Rise's detections skills." Kanji said.

"And it's really thing right now too…I barely can get a reading on Astral before so I don't know if I can pinpoint his location." Rise said.

"But we're good if we can get a general direction right?" Chie asked.

"Not really….this world has been getting bigger each time we've returned here. Traveling here without a direction would be unwise." Naoto asked.

"So in other words…he could be anywhere?" Yuma asked in worry.

"Don't worry…" Yukiko tried to reassure him. "We'll find him."

"Urrgghhh…." Rise let out a groan of frustration, "Astral's signal is so vague I'm having a hard time telling what's him and what's not."

"So now what?" Yosuke asked, "We don't have any other leads."

Shark was about to say something when he noticed Yuma walking away from the group.

"Yuma…you alright?" Kanji asked.

"He's that way."

"What?"

"He's that way?" Yuma said as he pointed ahead of himself.

"What makes you so sure?" Naoto asked.

"I…don't know but….It's like I can tell that he's over that way." Yuma insisted.

"So we're just going off of your intuition?" Chie was in disbelief, "That could send us in circles."

"Just trust him."

Everyone turned to Shark who glared back at them, "Look….I've known them longer than you guys have. So just go on this one."

"Okay then."

"Seems like Yu's already on board…." Yukiko muttered.

"It's our best shot….and we really shouldn't question stuff like this." Yu pointed out.

"If you say so Senpai…" said Kanji.

"So let's not waste anymore time…..we're going to save Astral."

With that, Yuma and Yu lead the group off.

…..

Astral flew down the corridor after corridor trying to suppress his growing anxiety. He had been here far too long, at least a day. Yuma must of notice his disappearance by now. He didn't care about meeting his shadow now, all he wanted to do was to get out of here! By some stroke of luck he avoided the smaller Shadows even Astral knew that luck would run out. Turning another corner he smacked straight into a mirror.

He let out a groan, "Theses mirrors are making it hard to navigate…..I can't tell where I've been."

A scream echoed down the halls sending chills down Astral's spine. "Was that…..my voice?" As much as he wanted to investigate it, he knew that it would be far too dangerous. "Can't do it now….I have to get back."

_**But you just got here.**_

Astral froze, it was his voice again. "Are…..are you my shadow?"

_**Come my other half….we have much to talk about.**_

A pool of black fire appeared below Astral and before he could react, a tendril grabbed his ankle and pulled him under. The suffocation was immense as Astral felt a pair of hands snake around his throat.

_**Just let me handle everything….soon there will be nothing to worry about.**_

"Y-Yuma…."

_**Don't worry about him…I'll take care of him from on own.**_

"N-no…." That was the last protest from Astral as the darkness overwhelmed him.

…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd another cliffhanger! Be glad it's not what I have plan for next chapter. I'm so excited for what's going to happen next…heeheheheheheheheheh. I hope you enjoyed the double update!


	23. Chapter 23

With this chapter, we're passing the 70,000 word mark! *party horns*At the end of this chapter, you are going to either love me or hate me. You decide.

….

"What gives? That wasn't there before!"

What Kanji was referring too was the fact the group had ended back at Yuma's palace and it had a change to it. A large tower had emerged from the middle of it but it looked like two architects had argued over the style of the tower has it was a bizarre mixture of glass and metal for building materials.

"Actually….I saw that tower here before." Teddie said.

"When did this happen?" Chie asked.

"Before we had to go save your skins from that underground dungeon! I was going to tell you but too many things happened afterwards! But it's different…..last time I saw it, it was only made out of metal."

"So what caused the change?" Naoto wondered.

"I wouldn't make that a cause for concern…" Shark said flatly, "Aren't we on a rescue mission?"

"And who cares if the tower changed….I just want to make sure Astral's okay!" Yuma exclaimed.

Rise was already scanning with Himiko, "Now that we're closer I can defiantly tell Astral is here….but there's something odd too."

"Odd how?" Chie asked her.

Rise shivered, "Something cold and imposing….nothing like I've ever felt before."

"You mean something else could be in there?" Yosuke was worried.

"If that's the case we have to extra careful." Yu said.

"I think that comment came too late…." Shark pointed to Yuma who was already running in.

"Yuma wait!" Yukiko lead the chase.

"You don't know what kind of shadows are in there!" Teddie called out.

"I don't care….I'm getting Astral back!" Yuma kept running as Shadows rose from the ground ahead him forming into wolfs. "Out of my way! Persona!" Yuma summoned Hope who wasted no time slashing the shadows clearing the way.

"We said wait!" Chie called out as hawk like Shadows came down from above. "Tomoe!" She called out kicking the Persona card. The helmet wearing warrior quickly turned the Shadows into ice cubes.

"I have to admit…this is pretty impressive." Shark said.

"Wait till we go all out." Yosuke said as Jiraya blew away several enemies.

"Everyone duck and cover!" Teddie called out as Kintoki-Douji threw a missile ahead of them eliminated another group of Shadows also revealing another important detail.

"A mirror?" Yuma panted realizing that the hallway ended and they were just seeing a reflection.

"This whole place if full of mirrors…." Yukiko said taking time to look around.

"Should we try to navigate the place or do I have to bust down walls again?" Kanji asked.

"Save your strength for actually battles…." Naoto said, "We have Rise scan the area and I can have Sukuna-Hikona scout ahead."

"And stop running into things Yuma!" Shark scolded him.

"A-alright…." He whimpered.

"Don't so hard on him!" Chie scolded Shark in turn, "He's just really worried alright? What if it was your sister?"

Shark felt anger swell up inside him as he shot her a death glare.

"Chie not cool!" Yosuke got in between the two, "That was a low blow and you know it!"

"But…I was just trying…." Chie stammered.

"Just stop!" Yuma interjected, "I don't want any fighting right now….."

"Yuma's right…infighting will do us no good." Yu said calling order back to the group.

"What you looking at Teddie?" Yukiko asked trying to change the subject.

"It's these mirrors….." Teddie poked the mirror's surface, "They smell funny."

"Smell?" Shark raised an eyebrow.

"My nose is sharp just so you know and these mirrors are not normal!" Teddie protested.

"They look fine to me." Yu said as he looked into one.

"This is the TV world….anything could happen." Naoto looked at her own reflection, then it changed, "What the-!"

Everyone looked at the mirror she was in front of. Her reflection was dressed differently, namely an over sized lab coat.

"Naoto's Shadow?!" Yosuke exclaimed, "Please don't mean we have to fight her again…..please don't mean we have to fight her again…" He began to chant and pray.

Chie backed away from the mirror seeing her own reflection staring back at her with gold eyes, "This too freaky….."

Rise and Kanji immediately covered Yuma and Shark's eyes and marched them forward. "What gives?" Yuma demanded.

"There are some things that a young mind is better off not seeing." Kanji said.

"You will thank us later." Said Rise.

Everyone else shook their heads. They too would rather forget seeing the loin cloth wearing Kanji and the bikini clad Rise again.

….

Thankfully further into the tower the mirrors stopped reflecting their shadow selves. Though now every surface was mirrored giving the illusion that they were standing in an endless void.

"Oooff…" Yukiko rubbed her nose after running into another mirror. "It's impossible to tell what's a wall and what's not now."

"We could just do the right hand trick." Yuma suggested.

"That's going to take too long…" Kanji complained. "You sure you don't want me to bash the walls?"

"Let's not try to draw attention to ourselves. While it could let Astral know where we are it could let the Shadows know just as well." Yu pointed out.

"So let's just traverse very carefully, we cannot afford to be separated now." Naoto said.

"Though why is this place full of mirrors? When you think of Astral…mirrors really isn't the thing you think of." Rise said.

"There are urban legends that say mirrors show your deep secrets…." Teddie said in a creepy manner.

"That's not helping the mood." Youske said.

Yuma was sort of paying attention. He too was thinking about the significance of the mirrors. Astral never liked secrets being kept from him so maybe that's why they say the shadow versions of Yu's friends. But the way this place was set up, it was like they were supposed to be lost. And there was the fact that they had already disagreed over Astral's supposed mission. Did Astral feel unsure about himself? "Ow!" He ran into a wall again.

"Tried to warn you…." Shark said.

"Sorry….."

"So these guys go through places like this often?" Shark asked.

"Yeah….they said they had to go through a palace to find where I ended up."

"So it's different for everyone then."

"Yep….though they won't tell me where they found Kanji and Rise."

"Must have been related to why they didn't want us to see their…." Shark gave a glance at the mirror, "Other selves…..What was yours like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh…well….." Yuma scratched his cheek, "How do I put this….he…said he hated his friends."

"You….you hating your friends?" Shark was trying, and failing, to suppress his laughter. "Oh that's too funny…."

"I'm serious! He nearly killed us!"

Shark regained his composure, "Sorry….I never thought of seeing you that way."

"Neither did I….that's why accepting him was so hard."

"Wait…so you believed what he said?" Shark was in disbelief.

"Because he was right…." Yuma sighed, "Deep down…I did hold resentment towards others. Sometimes even over the littlest things."

Shark was honestly surprised. People knew that he could hold petty grudges against people but Yuma? Maybe he wasn't the happy go lucky idiot that many people knew after all. Yelling Kattobingu and doing stupid things at school…was that to compensate for the negativity he saw in life? Maybe he was reading into it too much but…he was definitely seeing Yuma in a new light.

"Guys….there's something around the next corner…." Rise said as she scanned the area again.

"Something good bad or something good?" Kanji asked for clarification.

"Fifty percent either way," Was the response.

"Then everyone be prepared. Shark, hang back in case something strikes us first. You don't have a Persona and we don't want you getting hurt." Yu ordered as the boy grumbled heading to the back of the group. Everyone with combative Personas had them at the ready while Yu went with Izanagi to start. Giving a signal, everyone ran into the room, and stopped in their tracks.

They were standing in a hexagonal room that lacked mirrors and had instead gothic style arches with platforms large enough to sit on resting on top. It had only one light source coming from the ceiling shining down like a spot light drawing their attention to familiar figure laying unconscious on the ground.

"ASTRAL!" Yuma sprinted forward Hope flying close behind him. Was he hurt? Was something wrong? Yuma's mind raced with possibilities the cries of his friends fading as he got closer to the down spirit.

_Yuma…._

Yuma's pace slowed, "Astral?"

_RUN!_

A ring of black fire ignited around Astral. Had Yuma kept going at the speed he was, he would of defiantly been caught in it. Hope had already wrapped his wing around Yuma to block from the heat.

"Black fire?!" Chie was caught off guard but its appearance.

"Where did it come from? Is it a Shadow?" Yosuke asked.

"No….there is something odd about the fire but it itself is now a shadow," Rise analyzed the situation when an alarm in Himiko went off, "Above us!"

Yu followed where she pointed to. Illuminated oddly enough by the dark flames sitting one of the platforms above, was another Astral. But something was wrong about this one he could tell. Other than the dull gold eyes of the Shadow, it looked like colors of part of his body were inverted. He was looking down on them with an amused look on his face and smirked.

_**About time you showed up. I was getting bored playing with him.**_

Yu flinched at the callousness in his voice, just looking at him was making his legs shake.

"That's…..Astral's Shadow?" Yukiko's voice was soft.

"But….it's different than what we saw on the TV last night." Kanji pointed out.

"Did you hurt him!?" Yuma demanded. His voice sounded strong but his body was shaking.

The Shadow Astral tilted his head as if puzzled. _**Not really….he was a fool seeking me out.**_

"Seeking you out?" That detail caught Yu's attention, "Are you saying that Astral purposely came here looking for you!?"

_**That's right…he thought that he could learn more about himself by facing me and accepting me. A really stupid idea in my opinion.**_

"Stop that!" Yuma pointed an accusatory finger at the Shadow, "If Astral didn't reject you then why did you attack him?"

_**I didn't attack him…**_Shadow Astral looked smug…._**I just brought him here. Who knew that he couldn't handle my presence. I suppose I am much more powerful than I realize**_.

"I don't get it…" Yosuke whispered, "Our Shadows never caused us harm unless we rejected them."

"This is defiantly going against what we've faced before." Naoto gritted her teeth.

"I don't like it…" Teddie was trying to hide behind Kanji, "That Shadow's not normal."

"That's because I don't really think that's part of Astral."

Everyone turned to Shark in surprise. "Why are you saying that?" Yu asked.

Shark ignored him and directed his next statement to Yuma, "It's just like in Saragasso. You remember what Vector did."

"Yeah…he….he corrupted Astral…..he became….that." Yuma was shaking in anger and fear at the memory.

"You can detect it right?" Shark turned to Rise, "That something else is afoot here?"

"R-right….there's something inside Astral's Shadow….and it's not good."

The sound of someone slowly clapping echoed in the room. Everyone looked around trying to find the source.

"Congratulations….I'm so glad that you didn't take things at face value." Someone stepped into the light and the best way to describe him was not human. Grey skin that looked like rock with black armor and wings as well as red gems embedded into his skin. And as freaky as the lack of mouth was, it still spoke. "I'm here to ruin everything again Yuma!"

Yuma hissed through his teeth with venom, "Vector…."

"Wait….that's the orange hair kid from the other day!?" Kanji exclaimed in alarm.

"Yeah….that's just his true form." Shark explained for the group.

"Ohhh….is that Shark?" Vector leaned forward with a hand over his eyes as if he was blocking out the sun. It looked rather childish to be honest. "Shouldn't you be back sobbing at your sister's side? I mean it's not like she might be dying right now."

"That was totally uncalled for you rock creep!" Yosuke yelled at him.

"YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING TO ASTRAL!" Yuma roared in anger.

"Jajajajan!" Vector chimed, "That lazy Shadow wouldn't do what I wanted so….I just gave him a little push!"

_**And don't regret it….This power….this evil….I love it.**_

"Stop saying that! He's just manipulating you just like last time!" Yuma protested.

_**Like last time?**_ Shadow Astral jumped off of the platform landing right in front of Yuma and leaned into his face. _**How is this like last time? Last time you were just a blubbering mess trying to apologize for something you should of had the common sense to avoid. You knew that the Barians were our enemies yet you still elected to use their power!**_

The Investigation Team was in shock. Yuma had only briefly mentioned their past encounter with Vector and what he did but this was the first time they were getting the details.

_**And this time? This time is completely different. Some friend you are to not realize that your friend was missing for a whole day. You're so dense that you need it to be spelt out for you that Astral was in danger!**_

"But….he was in the key…I didn't notice…"

_**Stop making excuses. I don't need you any more you pathetic weakling! I'll destroy my weaker half and complete my mission unhindered. **_

"Y-You can't…."

_**Hmmmm? **_Shadow Astral turned behind him, _**You've got something to say weaker half?**_

Astral was very weakly raising his head from the ground, "You know as well I as do that's not true….I said things like that before…when I was corrupted. But you know that's not who we are….With Yuma's help he freed me….and he can free you." Astral gave a pained smile to his other half.

_**Free me? **_Shadow Astral scoffed_**, I don't need to be freed as you say. The power of the Barian has already freed me though if you are so seen on testing your little theory….**_He turned back to Yuma with hunger in his eyes.

Shark recognized the sign, "Stop him!"

Yu didn't need another hint, "Izanagi!"

The sword wielding warrior shot forward ready to swing its blade. The dark Astral just waved his hand igniting Izanagi's shoulder in dark fire.

"GAAHHH!" Yu collapsed to the ground clutching the same shoulder in pain.

"Yu!" Yuma tried to run back only for the dark copy of his friend to grab his arm painfully, "Hey let go!" Hope tried to intervene and cut the Shadow's arms off only to get a fireball in the chest.

_**I won't let go….in fact….**_More of the dark flames kicked up at their feet…_**We are going to do it. **_

"It…" Yuma's eyes widened in realization and fought to free himself with all of his might, "NO! I won't let you!"

"YUMA!" Astral tried to get up but the flames surrounding him intensified. "Don't hurt him!"

_**Too late…his power is mine!**_ The flames shot up around the two of them forming a dome. Hope let out a pained cry before it shattered like a piece of glass.

"ASTRAL! HELP ME!" Was Yuma's plea before he was devoured.

"TOMOE! Put out that fire!" Chie panicked but her Persona's ice based attacks here having no effect on the dome.

"Take-Mizazuchi!"

"Sukuna-Hikona!"

"Kintoki-Douji!"

"Jiraiya!"

"Konohana-Sakyua!"

The Persona's obeyed the cries of their masters trying to rip and tear at the flaming dome while Shark was trying to help Yu up. "What's happening?" He asked through the pain.

"Something I've only seen once…and hope I never had to see again…" Was the only thing Shark said as he watched the dome.

"But what's happening to Yuma?" Rise asked worriedly.

The dome began to pulsate with energy as the flames hardened into solid mass before cracking. The Personas backed off unsure of what was going on. The dome exploded with energy knocking everyone back except for Astral who hugged the ground to avoid getting knocked into the flames surrounding him and Vector who was unfazed and watched the scene with ever growing delight.

Yu strained his eyes trying to see through the smoke. "Yuma?"

_**Not Yuma…**_It was Yuma's voice, and at the same time it was not.

Someone stepped out of the smoke. Yu could spot Yuma's distinct hair but it seemed to be longer. He was wearing a grey body suit with dull dark red armor covering his chest, arms, legs, as well as a over sized shoulder guard on his left side and a shield on his left arm. Green marking identical to the ones Astral had where on the body suit as well the two on his cheeks where visible on his skin now several shades darker. Around his head was a headset with a lens covering his left eye. Snapping his eyes open, he showed that they were gold as the Shadow's.

_**Not just Yuma….**_He let out a wicked grin_**….We are both here….we are both one…..we are Zexal.**_

…..

:)


	24. Chapter 24

Wanted to get this up last night but I had work and we had a major storm that knocked out the wifi and power to many places so here it is! I was sooooooooo looking forward to this chapter.

…

"W-what….what….what the hell is going on here?!" Kanji was the first on to find his voice.

"It's….." Rise was trembling as she scanned Yuma, "It's like the Shadow possessed him….."

"Is that even possible?! Do you know something Teddie?!" Yosuke demanded answers from the bear.

"I've never seen anything like this…." Teddie was trembling in fear, "It really shouldn't be possible…but….this is wrong."

"You said you've seen something like this before….just exactly is going on here?" Naoto turned to Shark for answers.

Shark gritted his teeth, "Yuma and Astral can actually fuse to unlock a power, they called it Zexal. They only used it in emergencies but this here…..This happened when Astral was corrupted by Vector. The result was a darker version of their power….but the problem was they were a complete masochist like that!"

"So the Shadow won't care about Yuma's safety?!" Chie panicked.

"Very likely…..was this your goal Vector?" Shark dammed of the Barian.

"Not really…though I do love the results," Vector's mouthless face seemed to be smirking, "If it destroys you all, then I don't care."

"You're a heartless monster!" Yukiko said accusingly.

"Why thank you…." Vector gave them a bow, "Care to state the obvious again?"

"Change them back…."

Vector scowled, "You are in no position to make demands of me Astral…."

"I said….." Astral managed to stand up and match Vector's gaze, "Change them back!"

_**Is that concern I hear?**_ The fusion didn't even look at Astral_**, As touching as it is I don't care…..**_He waved his hand as the ring of fire became a cage around Astral. _**Just wait right there while I eliminate the others.**_

"Not if we can help it!" Yu regained his composure, "We're getting Yuma and Astral back!"

"I hope you have a plan to go with that boast…" Shark whispered.

"It isn't much…." Yu turned to the group, "We have to go easy here….we're not just fighting a Shadow anymore….this is a person. We need to delay him until we can figure out a way to get Yuma back. Plus we need to get Astral out of that cage and out of harm's way."

"What about punching some punk in the face while we're at it…" Kanji caught his fist looking straight at Vector who seemed to notice the glare.

"Are you referring to me?"

"Have your fun then Kanji….leave some for me." Shark said.

"Will do…..COME HERE YOU WALKING STATUE!"

"GAH!" Vector had to leap to avoid in incoming fist from both Kanji and Take-Mizazuchi, "What are you attacking me for?"

"You know what you did!"

"Rise….if you find some way to separate Yuma from the Shadow….let us know." Yu said to her.

She nodded, "I will Sempai….."

"I'm counting on you."

_**Done plotting?**_ The fusion questioned, _**Then let's get started. Come to me! Zexal Weapon Chimera Cloth!**_

In a burst of flames a dark purple and gold feline like creature with wings appeared behind him.

"A Persona?" Yosuke questioned.

"Not quite….it's another aspect of Yuma and Astral's power." Shark explained. "But that's not the part you should be worried about."

"What's that?" Chie's question was answered when the beast transformed into a double bladed scythe which the fusion took and spun then took a battle stance with great expertise.

"He's not going to try to attack us with that is he?" Teddie sounded hopeful.

Yuma's body smirked before dashing with great speed past the Personas and to the humans scythe raised and ready to strike.

"Ara Mitama!" Yu managed to get defensive Persona summoned into to block the attack. "Yuma snap out of it!"

_**He can't hear you…..**_He leapt back and charged again. _**He's finally quite.**_ Ara Mitama fizzled out as it took another hit but thankfully everyone had scattered to avoid the deadly blade.

"I don't get it…why is he going for us!?" Yukiko asked.

"Maybe because he sees us as defenseless. We've only got our Personas for protection but no real weapons of our own." Naoto grunted, "And due to many of them being large size and stature…they won't be able to get to us in time if he got past them."

"Then divide and conger! Naoto, stay with me. We'll keep Yuma busy. Shark…stay with Rise and help her figure out how to get Yuma back. Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke start working on that cage to free Astral. Teddie go help Kanji keep Vector occupied." Yu said it determination in his voice. Everyone ran for their targets, except for Shark.

"I'm not sitting on the side lines!" He protested and ran for Yuma.

_**You are charging me head on? You must have some brain damage!**_ Yuma swung the scythe again but Shark rolled out of the way than sprang forward grabbing his midsection tackling him to the ground. "Get the scythe!"

"R-right…." Naoto was shocked at Shark's recklessness, "Sukuna-Hikona!" The smaller Persona was on the scene in an instant trying to wrestle the weapon out of Yuma's grip.

_**Let go of me!**_

Yu and Naoto joined Shark in trying to keep the possessed boy pinned to the ground while Izanagi grabbed onto the scythe as well slowly sliding it out of his grip.

_**Chimera Cloth! **_The scythe returned to its bestial form knocking the Personas back while Yuma let out a shockwave knocking the humans off of him. _**You'll have to try better than that….**_He said as Chimera Cloth returned to his master's side regaining its weapon form.

"We plan to…" Shark promised him that.

Astral could only watch in horror from his prison. He didn't mean for everything to end up like this.

"Astral get back! We're going to try to break through." Yosuke warned him.

Astral retreated to the far side of the cage as he watched Jiraya, Konohana-Sakuya, and Tomoe started hacking at the bars holding him in place.

"What were you thinking? Coming in here alone like this…." Chie started scolding him.

"I just wanted answers…." Astral wasn't quite sure why he was trying to defend himself. There were others way he could have gone about this.

"By talking to your Shadow self? That's some weird form of therapy…why didn't you talk to Yuma?" Yosuke asked

"I couldn't…..I couldn't talk to him….he's already got enough burdens…"

"That's not a good excuse….Yuma has been worried sick about you. Friends are supposed to talk about their problems." Yukiko pointed out.

Astral only looked to the ground in shame.

Jiraya ripped a large section of the cage free providing a way out. "Come on…" Yosuke held a hand out to him, "We need to save Yuma. Then you can apologize to him."

Astral looked at them, then at Yuma. Last time this happened….Yuma was the one to pull him out of the darkness. Now it was his turn.

"Alright…." Astral flew free and faced his friend, "Yuma!"

Yuma paused in his onslaught and turned around, _**You are just begging to be killed aren't you**_.

Astral swallowed a lump in his throat, "Please….let Yuma go…I'm the one you want."

Yuma's face twisted into a harsh glare as he slammed the scythe into the ground the sound echoing catching everyone's attention. _**That's not true anymore….you just want to save the boy.**_

Astral opened his mouth to say something but the Shadow continued.

_**You've been like that for quite some time now. Ever since you first discovered Zexal….you've been protective of him. But it's not because you see him as a friend, you see him a necessity. You can't access your full power without him. He's just your tool to complete your mission. But you've allowed him to corrupt you with….morals.**_ He spat the last word with malice, _**How hard is it to destroy a world and all of its inhabitants? Should be simply really I mean….they are Barians. Evil to the core and if you don't destroy them, they'll destroy you. So why are you having second thoughts?**_

Everyone not aware of Astral's mission before was now staring in shock and looked to Astral as he came up with his answer.

"Because if I destroy their world…..I'll just be like them won't I?!" Astral kept in intense gaze, "It would make me no better than Vector!" He pointed to the Barian in question who was currently pinned under Kintoki-Douji, "If my mission is supposed to be a righteous and just one then why am I committing such a sin?"

The Shadow was speechless, like he wasn't expecting that answer. And Astral kept going.

"I made a mistake coming alone looking for you. I forgotten an important lesson I learned from my time on earth….that I should rely on my friends more. Yuma….and even Yu knew that I was making a mistake wanting to blindly follow the mission I was given. But I ignored them and refused their help. But not anymore….We are taking back Yuma and freeing you from corruption!" Astral gave Yu a look who returned with a reassuring nod.

"That's the Astral I know…" Shark chuckled to himself.

"This friendship talk is all sappy in my opinion…." Vector took the moment while everyone was distracted to heave the tank like Persona off of him.

"I thought I told you to stay down!" Kanji punched him in the face dazing Vector for a bit.

"That hurt you know!" Vector grabbed Kanji's sleeve and tossed him into Teddie sending the two rolling into the wall. "I'm not going to let you win Astral!"

All of the Personas got in between the two. "And I'm done playing with all of you." Vector's eyes flash red as a whirlwind kicked up pushing everyone back. "Time to bring things to the next level!" He drew a glowing card and threw it at Astral.

"Astral look out!" Yu cried out in alarm.

Astral held his ground ready to catch the incoming card, only to see it sail past him and was caught by Yuma who looked it over.

_**What is this?**_

"Guys!" Rise shouted, "There are tons more Shadows heading this way! That card is calling them here!"

"Yuma drop the card!" Astral called out.

_**Why should I? It will make it easier to destroy you.**_

Shadows were now crawling from everywhere, the hallways and even from the skylight above. Konohana-Sakuya was already setting them on fire, "We shouldn't let them get close!" Yukiko advised.

_**Oh let them…..They make a great army…..**_He grinned watching the unformed Shadows crept closer and closer. _**Attack them my….**_A tendril shot up from the globish Shadow and wrapped around his wrist. _**What is….**_Another tendril, then another, and another. More and more Shadows got past the others and where closing in on the dark fusion. _**What is the meaning of this!? **_The card in his hand was now crackling with red lightening. _**I…I can't let go!**_ Suddenly his body arched in screaming pain as the Shadows liquefied and shot into his chest.

"YUMA!" Astral cried out before clutching his own chest in pain.

"What's wrong?" Shark panicked.

"Pain….screams…..it's hurting him…." It was all that Astral managed to say.

Shark could only look on at the scene. All the Personas were trying to get close to so something but an odd purple barrier flashed into existence just long enough to block them. The liquefied Shadows began to coat Yuma's body forming new shapes silencing his painful cries when it covered his mouth.

"I'm…..going to be sick…." Chie covered her mouth in horror.

"The Shadows…..they're fusing with Astral's Shadow that's inside Yuma…."Rise reported.

"But what about Yuma? What's happening to him?!" Kanji demanded.

"I don't know! The signals from the Shadows are overlapping so much I can't even detect him even though he's right in front of me!"

"H-He's there…." Astral managed to say, "I….I can tell….but he's weak."

"You know this how?" Teddie asked.

"That doesn't matter we are running out of time!" Shark said as the Shadows were fully absorbed by Yuma revealing his new figure.

He stood a few inches taller and his hair had grown to reach his waist while his bangs now framed his face. The bodysuit was now grey and black with green designs running down his torso and legs. A grey chest plate was attached to the suit and two large triangular shoulder guards seemed to float on his body. Dull red and grey plates were attached around his waist and reached his knees with similar boots fitted his legs. A piece of armor lined his jaw line up to his ears sharpened his features as he looked on them with gold eyes while the sclera had turned black. The new version of the fusion didn't say a world as he reclaimed the scythe from where it was dug into the ground from earlier and slowly started to approach them.

Yu involuntary took a step back. Was there any chance at getting Yuma back now? Before he could blink he noticed that the blade was coming at his neck. Only the timely intervention of Shark yanking him downward saved his life.

"When did he…" Yosuke was cut off when the blunt side of the scythe was rammed into his gut.

"Leave him alone!" Yukiko shouted as Konohana-Sakuya sent a barrage of flames. Yuma just stood there as the flames had no affect on him. Faster than anyone could see, he left a deep gash in Konohana-Sakuya's chest.

"Yukiko!" Chie cried out in alarm, "Freeze him!" Tomoe spun her glaive and rammed the blade into the ground creating an ice patch that began to climb up Yuma's body but he broke out just by walking. He stood to attack again but Sukuna-Hikona parried his scythe briefly sending him off balance. Kintoki-Douji took the opportunity to body slam him only to be chucked away when Yuma used the scythe like a baseball bat.

"What do we do now? He's whipping the floor with us!" Kanji winced as his Persona was attacked next.

Yu gritted his teeth as he changed Personas, "Go! Stardust Dragon!" The pristine white dragon roar as it reared its head back charging a beam before firing. Yuma just stared at the incoming attack as what could be described as a being of dark fire with eyes shot up from the ground shielding him from the attack with no damage.

"Rise what is that?" Naoto asked.

"The best way I could put it is that it's an extension of the Shadow in Yuma. I don't think it can attack but it's already clear that its got high defenses."

"Great….that things going to protected him from ranged attacks and if we get to close he's going to cut us to ribbons." Shark laid out the situation for them.

"Not to mention he's moving at incredible speeds." Naoto added. "I'm worried about the toll this is taking on Yuma's body."

"It won't be good…." Astral winced, "If only I could get close."

"You think you can force it out?" Yu asked.

"I think so….it's risky but….I'll do anything to save Yuma."

"But how are we going to do that with him killing us! I would like to get back in one piece!" Teddie protested.

"We need to neutralize the fire specter first." Naoto started laying out the plan, "Then we need to slow Yuma down so that Astral can get close enough to force the Shadow out."

"The fire specter is weak to light so maybe an attack strong enough could dispel it." Rise said.

"I think that's your department Sensei." Teddie said.

"Yeah….I've got a light based Persona in mind and one that can control time…I just hope I can switch between them fast enough."

"Don't doubt yourself…." Astral gave him a smile, "I know you can pull this off."

"Astral….thanks."

_**CRASH!**_

_**I am though, and I am Though**_

_**Though hast established a new bond…**_

_**It brings thee closer to the truth…**_

_**Though shall be blessed with the skills of and the creation of Persona of the Emissary Aranca**_

_A Social Link forming at a time like this?! With Astral?!_ Yu was in disbelief. The wording in his head was a bit different too. That's when his pocket started flashing light.

"What's with the light show Yu!?" Yosuke said shielding his eyes.

Yu reached into his pocket and pulled out what was causing the light. It was the blank card, but it was blank no more. It was now Number 74 Master of Blades.

"The Number…." Now it was Astral's turn to be surprised. "How did it…"

Yu didn't care and stood up, "Be ready Astral…..we are doing this."

Astral collected himself and nodded, "Give me a signal."

Yu held up the card and felt power course through him as Igor's voice entered his head.

_The power of the Emissary Arcana has granted you the power of the Numbers…as well the ability to summon multiple Personas…though do take caution when doing so._

_Now's not the time for caution_, Yu thought as the Duel Monsters card became a Persona Card while two more floated down from above to join it. "Come!" Yu crushed all three cards, "Master of Blades! Blue Eyes White Dragon! Chronos!"

The room became brightly lit as the three new Personas took the stage. The first was Master of Blades who looked like an Arabian warrior dressed in purple and the glint of hidden blades shown under his clothes. The second was the Blue Eyes White Dragon true to its name was a white dragon style very similar to western dragon lore. The last was Chronos that was a black humanoid being with a clock for a face surrounded with golden wing themed armor.

"What?" Vector shouted from his position, "You're just pulling these powers out of your…." He was silenced by Take-Mizazuchi's fist.

"Nice one." Shark complimented.

"First….Blue Eyes!" Yu called out. The dragon shot a stream of lightning striking the defensive fire specter dissipating it into ember.

"Chronos!" The clock being snapped his fingers as a clock face appeared below Yuma slowing down his movements significantly.

"Master of Blades!" Taking advantage of Yuma's slower speed, the Arabian warrior kicked the scythe out of his hands then pinned it to the wall with several flying daggers.

"It's now or never Astral!"

"Right!" Astral started glowing with a blue aura surprising everyone. "I'm coming Yuma!" Then he dove headfirst straight into Yuma's body.

…..

Dark Zexal was something that I was planning from the beginning, so being finally able to write it was so much fun. Hope you all enjoy, especially the appearance of Dark Zexal II


	25. Chapter 25

Alright guys pay attention because I have a lot of announcements at the end of this chapter. But in the mean time, enjoy.

…

Where ever Astral ended up, there was no sound. No wind, not even the clattering of stone. It was a silent dark void.

"Yuma?" His voice barely carried and felt like it got caught in his throat. There was no response of any kind from anywhere in the void.

_I highly doubt this is Yuma's mind._ Astral thought. _Unless it's so smothered in darkness that nothing can show._ He looked around looking for any sign of something, by this point he really didn't care for what it could be but he need something to go off of.

Astral persisted forward in a random direction. "Yuma! Please answer me!"

The sound of something dripping reached his ears. Even more bizarre was that it was coming from beneath him. Looking down he saw ripples as if there was an ocean beneath him but he could see despite the distortion of the water, was Yuma.

"Yuma!" Astral immediately moved to dive down only discover that the water was thick like tar his hand barely breaking through the surface. But that wasn't going to stop him, he clawed at the muck parting it slowly as he forced his way down. Being grateful that he didn't require the ability to breathe air he worked his way down towards Yuma. Getting closer Astral could see more details about the predicament Yuma was in. Thankfully he was in a bubble that had protected him from the liquid that Astral was currently crawling through but he was unconscious.

_**Think you can save him?**_

Astral felt something grab his midsection. It felt like a large spider like hand. Daring looked behind him Astral saw the thing that haunted him for the rest of his life.

White scratches as if drawn on or scratched at the darkness around him, thin and distorted, eyes and mouth wide and full of malice dripping darkness. There holding Astral, was a monster version of himself.

_**Think you can save him?**_ It asked him again.

"I came this far…I won't give up." Astral tried to pry the fingers off of him. Despite their brittle appearance, they held firm.

"Then why did you leave?"

Astral was surprised when Yuma started speaking, even more so when his eyes were completely black.

"We were in this together, then why did you leave?"

Astral's lip trembled, "I was weak….can you forgive me?"

_**Forgive you**_, the monster him tightened his grip, _**How can he forgive you when you can't forgive yourself?**_

"It's your fault that I'm in this mess! You shut yourself in the key when you should have come to me!"

"I know….I was scared of you rejecting me Yuma." Both Yuma and the monster him backed off. "To be honest…I'm rather…what's the word?"

_**Jealous?**_

"That's right….I'm jealous of you Yuma….so carefree with your friends even when you are in pain. Me….I have the fate of my home world on my hands. That everlasting pressure that if I falter for one moment, I will lose everything. I wish to be like you but part of me screams that I can't. Is that wrong?"

Yuma seemed to let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, "No…that's just part of being human."

"And you…." Astral looked at the monster him in the eye, "You are part of me no matter what."

The thing released him. _**I am. The part of you that is your free will. The double edge sword that can lead to glory and ruin. You've learned the hard way of its destructive power.**_

"A mistake I won't repeat." Astral shot forward through the bubble grabbing Yuma and burst through the other side. "Let's head back Yuma."

Yuma wrapped his arms around him in returned and smiled. "Yeah...everyone is waiting for us."

…..

The Investigation Team plus Shark waited with baited breath. Yuma just stood there staring ahead since Astral entered his body. Even Vector had remained silent and was waiting to see what would happen next.

Yu bit his lip. On the one hand Yuma had stopped attacking them. On the other they had no idea what was going on inside his body. Not even Rise could detect what was going on. He still hadn't dismissed the three Personas he had summoned to get to this point even though a stabbing headache was forming quickly. He did not want to be caught off guard if everything went south.

Yuma suddenly hunched forward in pain and was coughing. The sudden movement spooked everyone as fear turned to worry.

"Yuma!" Shark was the first one to approach him, "Stay with us!"

Yuma coughed again, and then reached. Buckets of black goop poured out of his mouth. Several members of the party present nearly empty their own stomachs at the sight.

"Hold on...just get it all out." Shark held Yuma's shoulders in support. He could feel how weak Yuma was. He only hoped that Astral was successful in forcing the Shadow out.

"S-Shark….." Shark nearly jumped in alarm at hearing Yuma's undistorted voice. "Don't panic….but…he's coming…."

Before Shark could question who was coming, Yuma let out a cry of pain as the Shadow Astral ripped out of his back and fell to the ground.

"It's out!" Yukiko cried in relief.

"Astral did it! Hooray for him!" Teddie bounced in joy.

Yu sighed in relief as he dismissed his Personas. This battle was finally over.

"Wait…why does Yuma still look like that?" Kanji pointed out something.

Yu looked to what he was referring too. Yuma still wearing the armor but all the grey parts had lightened to white and the red was a brighter shade. Even the black part of his hair had turned into a bright orange.

Shark rolled his eyes, "He's supposed to look like that. That's the true form for when Yuma and Astral fuse."

"Really?!" Yosuke seemed excited, "So they're like some sort of shonen super hero."

Yukiko started laughing, "Super hero!? Yosuke that's too much!"

"Welcome back Yuma…you holding up?" Shark asked.

"I feel like I haven't eating in days and had just run a marathon…..so just peachy." He gave a weak smile and thumbs up.

"Good to have you back finally." Yosuke pounded him on the back hard.

"Don't beat him up!" Chie scolded him.

"Is Astral alright?" Yu asked.

"He's here." Yuma pointed to his head, "He's tried but fine."

"I could imagine….so what do we do about that?" Shark pointed to Shadow Astral who's odd coloring was fading away and his image was starting to fizzle out.

Yuma suddenly glowed gold then separated into two lights, one blue one red. The red one faded into Yuma, while the blue faded to reveal Astral. "I'll need to accept him now….I'll be alright." Astral said.

Yuma gave his friend a thumbs up. "Go for it."

Astral gave the group a smile before approaching his Shadow. All the corruption in him was gone so now the only difference between them was the eyes. "How much of what you said was actually true?"

_**Most of it…aside from the part of trying to kill you. You do need to be careful about how you treat those around you.**_

"I suppose I do….and my mission?"

_**You know your answer to that.**_

"I do….I want to know more about this war before I do anything. No more blindly following orders."

The Shadow Astral smiled,_** I'm glad to hear.**_

A blue light washed over him as the Shadow took on a new form. In front of them stood a mechanical knight its armor glittering gold and white with bladed wings extending from its back and cape fluttering in the wind. The knight had an Egyptian theme to it and the number ninety three shined brightly on its arm. The knight glowed as it turned into a Persona Card and floated down to Astral.

"Hope Kaiser….." Astral whispered, "My own Persona."

"Alright Astral!" Yuma cheered.

"Congratulations," Yu said.

"So this is something that happens every day for you guys?" Shark asked.

"More or less…." Yosuke said.

"Hold on!" Rise interjected, "Where do you think you're going!?" She pointed to Vector who was trying to slip away on noticed.

"You've got to pay for all the crap you've put us through…" Kanji cracked his knuckles.

"Keh….I was in a generous mood and was going to let you live for now….but you've changed my mind!" Vector faced the group again, "I'll enjoy killing all of you!"

_**Just like you did to everyone else?**_

Vector froze. It couldn't be, that was his voice. _Don Thousand! What's going on here?_

The deity was silent.

_**You were going to bring peace, why did you turn to war?**_

Vector was breathing heavily, it's just a trick, there's no way this world was pulling tricks on him. But, it was real. Stepping out of the shadows, was him, with gold eyes.

"What's going on? Why did a Shadow of him come out of nowhere?" Yukiko wondered.

"And why does it look human?" Chie added.

Shark gritted his teeth. The Shadow had the same appearance as the Vector he saw in Abyss' visions.

_**You had a chance! There was a time for peace but you slaughtered everyone!**_ The Shadow seemed to be pleading with his counterpart. _**Do you not remember Mother's sacrifice?**_

"What are you on about?! Are you supposed to be me?" Vector demanded.

The Shadow looked confused. _**Do you not remember anything? Or has he corrupted your mind?**_

Before Vector could say anything he felt Don Thousand taking control of his body, mainly his arm. _What are you doing?!_

_**This isn't anything for you to worry about, forcefully take its power.**_

The Shadow seemed alarmed by something, _**Don't tell me….you've allowed him….**_He was cut off by Vector's clawed hand sinking into his chest. _**W-Why…..**_

Don Thousand prevented Vector from answering and instead started absorbing the Shadow's energy.

_**Wh-what are you doing?!**_

"It's….not….me…."It was the only thing Vector managed to croak out.

_**He…lies…..**_That was the last thing the Shadow said before melting into a pile of black goo.

"Did….did he…..just…." Teddie couldn't believe it.

"It wasn't like with Mitsuo…." Chie gulped, "That…melted!"

Yuma had of look between shock and horror while Astral tried to process everything that just happened. Shark was plain confused.

Yu recovered first and got into a battle stance, "Vector!"

Vector stared at his hand and didn't look at any of them, "We'll meet again." He disappeared into a portal after that.

"He left….." Yuma collapsed to his knees, "I was worried that we were going to fight another Shadow."

"Me too….but something was defiantly wrong about that Shadow." Naoto said, "Did you guys listen to what it said? Do you not remember? It was like it knew of memories that Vector wasn't aware of."

"It could be possible since the Barians had past lives as humans. This may confirm that they don't remember any of it." Astral said.

"But let's get out of here for now…I don't want any other weird things to happen." Chie said.

"Yeah…" Yu agreed, "Let's head back."

…

Going back through the TV screen was just as weird as jumping in. Shark was even more amazed that the shopping customers didn't notice a group of teenagers pop out of nowhere. He didn't know to call it obliviousness or willful ignorance. "How have you guys not been caught doing this?"

"Don't really know but most people assume were hanging out here since my dad's the manager." Yosuke said.

"Plus people really don't shop for electronics a lot around here so this part of the store is mostly empty." Chie added.

Shark shrugged as he took the glasses off and put them in his pocket, he had a feeling he might need them later.

"So Shark…have you figured out where you're staying?" He heard Rise asked.

He smacked himself, in all that excitement of rescuing Astral, he had forgotten to make those arrangements.

"There's room at my place, just need to clear it out. Mom's been insisting that you stay ever since she heard what happened." Kanji said.

"I suppose so…I'll swing by later tonight. I have to go get my stuff."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of that. Kanji doesn't live that far from me." Yukiko said.

"Can we get food first? I'm hungry."

_Typical Yuma_, Shark thought to himself.

"I know of a good place. And it's raining so they'll have a special." Yu said.

"Ohhhh….Aika's place. Should we get Nanako too?" Yosuke asked.

"Nanako?" Shark blinked at the unfamiliar name.

"She's my cousin." Yu said.

"Yeah! Let's bring Nana-chan!" Teddie bounce as he unzipped his head and jumped out of his costume.

"Don't do that in front of kids!" Yosuke protested.

"That was a mental image that I didn't want." Shark muttered.

"Eeeehhh…it's fine." Yuma grinned. "So how about it Shark? Join us for dinner?"

"Fine…" Shark admitted defeat and followed the group.

…

The recent manga chapter couldn't have come at a better time. So that wraps up this story arc so for my news.

1. I am looking for a duel writer. While I could try to write them on my own it would take me a long time and I really don't know all the ins and outs of the TCG so they might now turn out very good. If I could get help on this, it would make the next few chapters come faster. There are three original duels coming up so if you want, PM a sample (like a duel you wrote or a chapter to a fic that you wrote that has a duel) and I'll let you know if you're hired.

2. I'm planning to start posting my fics to Archive of Our Own and they do allow posting of art with the chapters so I will also work on illustrations to go with each chapter which leads be to news number three.

3. FAN ART CONTEST! I am holding an art contest for my fics. The basic rule is to draw art either based off or inspired by any of my fics. This is not just limited to Persona Zexal, you can choose any story that I have written. There will be a winner and runner up for each story so there are several chances to win.

Prizes:

1st place for each story: Art used in Archive of Our Own posting, one shot request, art request.

2nd place for each story: Art used in Archive of Our Own posting, one shot request.

3rd place for each story: Art used in Archive or Our Own posting

All artwork will be credited to the original artists. Please keep all requests SFW and please no yaoi parings.

The due date is May 31st so just PM a link to your art to submit. If you are having a hard time submitting your work let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay everyone I'm pretty sure that you all have seen Persona 4 but I do know some of you have said that you came into this without seeing Persona 4 so here's a warning, there's a huge Persona 4 spoiler at the end of this chapter so you have been warned.

…

Aiya Restaurant was crowed that night as the entire Investigation Team plus their companions had taken up most of the restaurant. As it was raining, their Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge was on the menu. Said dish was ordered by both Yu and Yuma.

"What's the novelty of the Mega Beef Bowl anyway?" Shark asked.

"You don't have to pay for it if you finish it in forty minutes." Chie said, "I eat a lot but I can't finish it myself."

"I'm going to finish it this time." Yu grinned as Aika brought their food over.

"Remember, 3,000 yen if you don't finish." She reminded them.

Shark dropped his chopsticks, "3,000 yen?" Those bowls were enormous and the beef was stacked well above the bowl's lip. People can finish that in forty minutes?

"I'm going to try! Kattobingu!" Yuma declared as he dug in.

"Go big bro! Go Yuma!" Nanako cheered for both of them.

Shark just shook his head and returned to his ramen. Why was he wasting time here? He really should be back at the hospital with Rio. But that whole adventure inside the TV, it intrigued him. Seeing someone's true emotions being displayed for everyone to see, it was a scary thought. Shark shuddered about the what-ifs. Right now he was counting his blessings that nothing formed based off of him. He was too confused over himself especially the fact that he may have had a past life. And when Vector's Shadow had appeared taking on the appearance from the vision, Shark had started to panic internally. If another him showed up dressed like he was in that vision, who knew what would have been said.

_If I really am a Barian….why have I been living on Earth all this time? I've got memories from my childhood. Times with Rio, the incident with the falling suit of armor, the car accident….._Shark suppressed tears. He may not remember much about his parents but he still missed them. Life was lonely once they were gone even with Rio around. _I still have the scars from those times…..so those memories can't be fake. They happened for real, there was no denying that._ But the possibility of him being Barian…still possible enough to bother him.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…." Yosuke slid into the seat next to him and dropped his voice to a whisper, "You are thinking of that aren't you."

"Yeah….can we not talk about it here?"

"I don't think we'll be over heard…..they're really getting into it." Yosuke motioned to where everyone was cheering Yu and Yuma on in their goal to finish the over sized bowls. Shark could even see Astral joining in on the support. "So…what's bothering you exactly?" Yosuke asked.

Shark put down his chopsticks, "Remember how Astral said that the Barians had past lives as humans? If I was that king in those visions…that could mean….."

"That you could be one of them?" Yosuke finished for him, "So what?"

"So what? Do you realize what that could mean? I could be part of the group we are trying to stop!"

"But you are not right now. And if you are, would that change your goal? You want to stop them." Yosuke pointed out. "What you are doesn't make you who you are."

Shark mused over that last comment. Being a Barian won't automatically make him Yuma's enemy? But that…kind of went against everything he knew. But…things changed right. Even Astral declared that he won't persue his mission until he gotten more information as to why.

"Don't let it hang on your mind for too much longer." Yosuke gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Unwind a bit and have some fun."

Shark just went back to his food. Yu had called it quits on his bowl but Yuma was still going. Feeling a pair of eyes looking at him, Shark turned and found Nanako staring at him. "You need something?"

The girl shifted a bit, maybe she was uncomfortable with strangers. "You look pale….are you alright?"

Shark was surprised at her concern, "Just a lot on my mind."

"Have you been eating well? Daddy always looks sick when he works too hard."

Normally, this kind of questioning would have irritated Shark but for some reason he didn't mind her, "Not really….Rio's strong but she just went down so suddenly."

Nanako looked a little uncomfortable. "But it doesn't mean that she's going to stay like that…" Shark tried to back pedal, "She should wake up soon."

Nanako did brighten with that, "I hope so too."

"Me too…..me too…." He couldn't resist giving her head a pat.

….

It was quite at the hospital. The sounds of footsteps and the beeping of the machines echoed down the hall. In the case of the room where Rio Kamishiro rested, it was different story. She was having a fit but not the point that it would alert a doctor to her side. Sweat ran down her face as she rocked side to side.

That was the scene when Durbe slipped into the room unnoticed and looked over Rio's unconscious form. Could she really be Merga? Durbe had shared his suspicions with Mizeal but he expressed doubts but his body language implied that it was bothering him. As much as he would like to ask Alit and Gilag for their input, they had been acting odd since their revival and hovering around Vector a lot so he dared not risk the psycho from getting involved. Vector had celebrated when Nasch and Merga disappeared so the chance that he was involved somehow was very likely. But now he had to confirm what he suspected about Rio. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a modified version of the Barian emblem. He had found it and another when searching the underwater ruins for clues. Merga had worn this one before so if Rio and Merga were one and the same, it would react.

_Now or never….._Durbe reached out to place the emblem on Rio's chest.

Unexpectedly, Rio's eye snapped open and she caught his arm. "There's no need for that Durbe." She said.

Durbe was caught off guard as he tried to pull his arm free, "What do you mean?"

"We were friends weren't we?"

"Friends?" Durbe was confused for a moment, "It can't be….you…."

"I remember everything…." Rio sat up in her bed, "My true identity….my past life….all of it."

"Past life? So…..those legends….those were about us."

Rio nodded, "That's right….though human or Barian you were still friends with my brother."

"I suppose you're right Merga."

Rio chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've been called that name."

"So then Ryoga is Nasch…our true leader."

"That's right…." Rio's face fell, "But he still doesn't remember."

"I'm sure in time his memories will return and he will join us again." Durbe reassured her.

"That's the problem….I don't think he will."

This surprised Durbe. Nasch was always loyal and dedicated to protecting his people, why would he abandon them now? "What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that my brother will value his bonds he made in the present more than those he made in the past." Rio started to tremble, "I've accepted myself and I know that I'll have to face everyone as their enemy again but…why won't he make the same sacrifice?"

"Then we just need to remind him why he is our king." Durbe said, "We just need a method."

Rio than gave him a look, "Are you aware of an odd phenomenon that happens in this town?"

…..

The music that played in the Velvet Room was soothing, something that Yu was grateful for after the events of the previous day. Igor was absent for this meeting but Margaret was more than happy to speak with him.

"Welcome," She gave him a warm smile, "I apologize for my master's absence."

"It's alright," Yu made himself comfortable. "Though I do have a lot of questions."

"Of course you would…" Margaret opened the tome in her lap to a new page, the illustration of the tarot card showed a winged human and next to that was an image of Astral, "A new and a unique bond has formed. The bond of the Emissary opens up a new world for you."

"Are you referring to the Numbers?" Yu asked.

Margaret nodded, "Numbers have existed for much longer than you think my dear guest. They and Personas….are almost one and the same."

Yu couldn't believe it, "What?"

"I mean what I say. Personas are the reflection of one's true self but they originated from the person themselves. The Numbers were originally part of one source before becoming separated and adapted to others seeking power."

"That source….do you mean Astral?"

Margaret nodded.

"But Astral didn't come to earth until he met Yuma…..how were Numbers in the past?"

"I can't answer that for you. It is something that Astral will have to discover for himself." Margaret closed the book. "Our time has run out for now, but until next time, take care.

…

Yu rolled out of bed. Half questions half answers as usual from the residents of the Velvet Room. Looking over he could tell that Yuma was still asleep so Yu might have to poke him awake if he didn't wake up soon. Stepping into the bathroom he quickly washed his face to get more alert. Hopefully things would be calm in the next few days. Heading back into his room, he saw Astral hovering close by.

"Good morning Astral."

"Good morning Yu." Astral responded then paused, "Yu? Are you wearing your glasses?"

Yu's hand went to his face. He wasn't wearing the frames, how was he seeing Astral?

"It seems that you can see me unaided now."

"I guess so….this is weird. Do know how?" Yu asked.

"A variety of factors….though I surmised it is connected to the events from last night." Astral mused. "Do you mind waking Yuma? It's rather difficult for me due to the fact I am incorporeal."

"Sure thing…." Yu gave the younger boy a good shake, "Time to wake up."

"Mmmm….five more minutes….." Yuma just rolled over.

"There's a Duel going on outside." Yu said.

Yuma sat straight up, "Where!?...That was mean…" He pouted.

"Astral did ask for help for waking you up. Do you want the bathroom first?" Yu asked gathering his school things.

"I'm good…" Yuma rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How did Astral ask you for help?"

"It seems that Yu can see me unassisted like Shark and Kotori." The spirit explained.

"Really?! Aw man….all of your friends are going to be jealous!" Yuma said with glee.

"Maybe….though now both Yu and myself will get on your case about doing your homework." Astral said.

Yuma froze, "You wouldn't dare."

"Now that would be interesting…who would learn the material first….you or Astral?" Yu wondered.

"Myself most likely….it takes Yuma the third or fourth time to understand." Astral said.

"No I don't!" Yuma protested.

Astral cleared his throat and spoke in perfect English, "_It seems that the student needs a repeat of the lesson teacher. Can you repeat it again?_" Then he switched back to Japanese, "What did I just say?"

"….fine you win."

….

Tohru Adachi began drive to work as usual. It was same boring drag day after day after day in this bottom pit backwater town. Only the murder case spiced things up a bit. Adachi had to chuckle to himself a bit. The police had no clue as to who could it be the murder. Only if Dojima knew that his partner and close friend was the monster he was chasing this entire time. And that deliveryman Naratame was so easily to manipulate. Just with a few choice words he had that man kidnapping people left and right. Adachi had to admit, the Naratame was effective with his method of kidnapping disposing his victims in the matter of minutes. Just as long as this pattern continued, there would be no suspicion on him and there would be entertainment for months to come. Though there was one issue that caught his attention, the new office worker Kagari. There was something off about that dark hair glasses wearing man. True he was helpful with his desk but Adachi felt like he was searching for something as well, and his bizarre habit of yelling Heart Burning. He'll have to keep an eye on him from now on.

Pulling into the parking lot, Adachi got out and locked his car. Time to face the daily strain.

"I never thought I would meet another dark soul out here….."

Adachi whipped around at hearing the suspicious voice hand on his gun ready to draw. Who could it be? There wasn't anyone else at the office this early. "Who's there?"

"No need to act on edge…I'm coming to you as a friend."

Adachi didn't movie his hand, "How so? Start talking or I'm going to start shooting."

"Down here."

Adachi looked down and nearly jumped in alarm. In his shadow was a set of gold eyes. They rose from the ground forming a body that Adachi could only describe as a black devil.

"Boo."

Adachi couldn't help but chuckle, "I am torn between shooting you or getting to know you better."

The devil grinned, "Good…I like you too. Now….I propose a partnership."

"A partnership?" Adachi released his grip on his gun, "How so?"

"Why don't we go somewhere more private? You do have to keep an image don't you?"

"Certainly…..I didn't catch your name by the way."

"You can call me….Black Mist."

….

Did you guys see that coming? Well…some of you might. I don't want to underestimate the minds of my readers. And don't forget about the fan art contest I have going on. Details are in my profile.


	27. Chapter 27

The past month was nuts for me causing me to nearly forget that I kind of need to update stuff…sorry *sweatdrops*. Any who a lot of stuff is going to happen now, I hope you are prepared.

….

"Is it ever going to stop raining around here?"

"It did stop for three hours this morning before a new storm moved in."

"Not what I meant Astral." Yuma sighed as he made his way to Junes. They were going to meet up again there today to talk about what happened last night. Shark had even said he'll join them, might as well is what he said. "How are you feeling anyway? Since last night?" Yuma asked his friend.

"Myself?" Astral seemed surprised then thought for a moment, "I suppose I feel…relieved. Like an enormous pressure was lifted from my mind."

"That's good." Yuma couldn't help but smile, "And you've got a Persona out of it too."

Astral chuckled, "Yes there's that too…..though to be honest, the events leading up to it trouble me."

"You mean Vector?"

"Not just him…" Astral said, "I've been in that world two times prior to the encounter last night. So didn't my Shadow reveal itself then?"

Yuma mused, that was a very good point, "We should ask Yu and the others that. They might have a better idea."

"A good idea, they have more experience with the TV world than we do."

"That they do….."

"You have something else on your mind Yuma." Astral could read him like a book sometimes.

Yuma let out another sigh, "It's Shark and Rio…something happened in those ruins….Yosuke knows why but he won't talk about it."

Astral watched Yuma continue to walk for several moments before asking, "What did you see when we were in those ruins?"

"Um….We ran up to Shark during his duel….then we ended up in some sort of battle…And Shark was wearing armor for some reason."

"Did you notice any details about him?"

"Ahhhhhh…..No?"

Astral shook his head, "I saw him as well, he was wearing a pendant that was identical to the Barian emblem."

Yuma jumped back in alarm, "Why was he wearing something like that?!"

"I'm not sure….Though it could imply that Shark might have a connection to the Barians."

"But….he's our friend….."

"I know he is Yuma but don't forget what I said last night…." Astral gave him a smile, "I want to find out more before I act on anything. I want to hear what Shark has to say before I decide anything."

"Thank you Astral….." Yuma's D-Gazer rang in his pocket, "Hello?"

"_Yuma….I need some help"._

"Help? What's going on Shark?"

"_There's reporters at the hospital….they're trying to get into Rio's room."_

…

_Why aren't there locks on these doors!_ Shark pushed with all his might trying to keep it closed.

"Mr. Kamishiro! A word please!"

"Does your sister have a mysterious illness?"

"The doctor said this wasn't a plague but what are your words on it?"

"No comment!" Shark called back. Why do reporters have to be so insistent? And how did they get inside the hospital anyway? Shouldn't security turn them away at the lobby?

"Back it up! Everyone out! If you continue to harass the staff and patients I will arrest you for trespassing!" A new voice interjected with command causing the reporters to scurry away in a hurry. Whoever it was knocked on the door, "I'm Detective Ryotaro Dojima, can I come in?"

Shark sighed in relief, it was a police officer. About time one showed up. Shark opened the door to allow the scruffy looking man inside. "You doing alright kid?"

"Yeah….I don't get how they got this close."

"Me neither…They should have been turned away at the front desk." Dojima rubbed his temples, "These reporters are rather desperate for some news if they're trying to break into a hospital room. I'll arrange to have someone keep guard in case they try again."

"That would be greatly appreciated…." Shark looked over to his sister's sleeping form. The commotion hadn't stirred her at all.

"There wasn't a chance she might have been attack? I am a cop so even if there was a chance, I'll make a report to have it on file." Dojima offered.

"No…..she just won't wake up. I just got her back from a hospital!" Shark sank back into his chair, "Now we're in another one…"

"I'm sure the doctors are doing all they can for her….." Dojima said, "Though reporters on your tail won't help. I'm glad that Yu called."

"You know Yu?" Shark asked.

"He's my nephew. And your friend Yuma is currently staying with us. They both called me when you called Yuma."

_So that's how he knew to come here…._Shark thought.

"I've got to get back to my rounds….call me if you need anything." Dojima handed Shark business card.

"I will….thanks for shaking those reporters off."

"No problem…." Dojima left the hospital room. He couldn't ignore the gut feeling that he was getting now. If the pattern he has been seeing that past few months was true, he had just meet the next person who would disappear mysteriously.

…..

Durbe paced as he waited for time to pass. If Merga's plan was right, within the next two days Ryoga would end up inside the fog world and hopefully be confronted with his true nature. The next step was to prevent Yuma and his friends from interfering. This plan had a lot of risks but, he was willing to do anything get his leader back.

"Are you going in?"

"No way! You know you don't approach him like this."

Gilag and Alit's voices caught Durbe's attention. The two were hovering near Vector's chambers seemingly trying to edge each other into the room.

"What is going on here?"

The two Barians nearly jumped at Durbe's presence. "You really shouldn't go in there." Alit said.

"What is going on in there?" Durbe was already on a short fuse, if this involved Vector somehow it was already getting on his nerve.

"Nothing!" Gilag insisted, "Just Vector being Vector."

"And that could mean almost anything….." Durbe shoved his way past the two and was surprised with what he saw.

Vector was crying.

He couldn't believe it, Vector, someone with no heart and loves malice, was crying. It was almost too good to be true. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since he got back from Earth….he started ranting about how his plan didn't work and being lied too." Gilag said.

"Did he say what he planned on doing?"

"Nope…." Alit shook his head, "Didn't tell us….though I did hear foggy world at one point."

_Foggy?_ Durbe had a suspicion, now he needed to confirm it. "Vector!"

The grey Barian didn't even look at him but the sobs ceased, "What is it Durbe?"

"What have you been up to? Have you been to that other realm you spoke of?"

Vector chuckled, "Sharp as a tack, I'll give you that Durbe. Yes I have been there…and so has Astral."

"Astral?"

"Did I stutter?" Vector gave him a glare trying to look intimidating but the evidence of tears ruined the effect, "Astral was so desperate about finding answers that he willing went there to find himself….something that I took advantage of!"

"Did you….finish him?" As much as he hated Vector, Durbe did feel a bit of hope that their enemies were gone.

"NO!" Vector clenched his fist in fury, "Yuma and his pathetic friends ruined everything! It was working so well too…..And bad enough there was even Shadow of…." Vector suddenly froze stopping mid sentence.

"Shadow of what?"

"None of your concern Durbe…." Vector spat out his name. "Just know that Yuma's new allies will be going for us now."

"Which is once again your fault…." Durbe left after that followed by Gilag and Alit. By himself once again, Vector curled up into a ball and tears flowed once again.

"Mother….."

…..

In the Junes food court, the Investigation Team had faced many a smaller crisis in their time together ranging from finals to family problems and now they were facing another.

A very pissed off Shark.

"Here's some coffee….looks like you're going to need it." Yosuke said handing him a cup.

Shark downed it ignoring the temperature, "Press inside a hospital…..I still can't believe they got passed security."

"Well this is a small town….personal boundaries are sort of a lost art." Chie said.

"But there is still more pressing matters. If this ends up on the news tonight and it keeps raining…" Naoto started.

"There's a very good chance that myself or Rio will end up on that Midnight Channel I get it!" Shark finished for her. "As if I didn't have enough problems."

"But will the killer be dumb enough to go kidnap someone in a hospital?" Kanji asked, "I mean….there's going to be more security after the press tried to force their way in."

"But the killer did get Yuma when we were all at Junes, in front of a lot of people," Yu said.

"So the culprit could be deteriorating since we all survived." Naoto said.

"So you think he might slip up?" Yukiko was hopeful.

Yuma glanced to his right before speaking, "Astral said that he can identify who got me if we saw him again."

"But this is a small town…you think we would have run into him by now." Yosuke muttered.

"He might know that too so he might be keeping a low profile." Shark offered.

"So we're back to square one….now we just have to make sure this culprit doesn't go after Shark or Rio-chan…." Chie muttered munching on her food.

"Without looking ridiculous…." Yu said recalling their previous stake outs and the shenanigans they got involved in.

"We could just camp out in Rio-chan's room…." Teddie slyly said earning him a smack square in the forehead from Shark.

"NO!...How do you handling being around this bear?"

"Patience mostly…." Rise said.

Yuma collapsed on the table and let out the biggest sigh he had, "This is getting too intense…..can we just take a break?"

"I second the motion…" Yosuke joined him on laying on the table land.

"Are you two serious?" Shark started questioning their logic, "You guys have a serial killer on the loose who may go after me and my sister next not to mention that the Barians could attack at any time and you want to take a break!?"

"We could use one…"

"Don't tell me you're on board with this idea too Yu!"

"A break does sound nice…" Yukiko was now joining the band wagon.

"I don't believe this…."

"This may be the only chance we've got," Naoto said, "We can't move until we get more information about the killer and we can safely assume that the Barians won't attack after want happened last night."

"You see Shark? Come on let's have a duel!" Yuma pleaded with him.

"You always want to duel me….."

"Can you do it with the holograms? I really want to see the full on duel with the cool effects." Rise asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Do the holograms really duke it out with each other?" Kanji asked as well getting excited.

"I want to see the hot babes!"

"TEDDIE! NOT IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!"

"Fine! We can have a duel….but I want to choose my opponent!" Shark declared.

"You….you don't want to duel me?" Yuma started to pull the puppy eye look.

"We always duel each other….it get's predictable….I want a new challenge." Shark pointed to Yu, "You've got a deck and a Number Card right?"

"Yeah….."

"Good….you can borrow Yuma's equipment."

"Very well…I accept your challenge." Yu said with a grin.

"Sensei dueling? This is going to be awesome!" Teddie cheered.

"But they can't do it here….it's going to disturb some of the other customers…." Yosuke pointed out.

"The flood plains should work…and it looks like we've got a break in the rain too." Kanji said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuma asked, "Let's get to it!"

….

That's right everyone, Shark vs Yu next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Many many many apologize for how long it took to post this chapter. It was done but I had a ton of real life things that delayed me several times but fortunately good news came out of it. And I had that time in writing where I know where I want to go but no idea how to get there. Any way you guys now have your first duel of this fic! The duel was written by Minaly22, thank you very much for your help.

….

The floodplains were empty so it gave the group the privacy they needed to enact the duel. Yuma was helping Yu attach the D-Pad to his arm and get his deck into place while Shark took his place further down the field.

"You ready?" Shark asked.

"I think so…" Yu fiddled with the device again.

"You'll be fine." Yuma reassured him.

"This is so exciting!" Rise was bouncing up and down full of excitement.

"Beat him Sensei!" Teddie cheered.

"Let's start then…" Shark activated the AR link as the system came on line, everyone slipped on D-Gazers or glasses to be able to view the holograms.

"DUEL!"

Shark: 4000

Yu: 4000

"I'll let you have the first turn…just to get the feel of things." Shark told Yu.

"Very well…." Yu drew his card and scanned his hand. "I'll start things off by summoning Hermit of Prophecy in attack mode." An elderly wizard in purple robes took to the field.

Hermit of Prophecy Lv 3 1200/700

"Next I'll play Spellbook Library of Cresents." The magic card displayed itself while Yu explained it's effects, "If I have no Spellbook cards in my graveyard I can pick three different Spellbook cards. You choose which one goes to my hand while the rest are shuffled back into the deck. However this will limit me to only using Spellbook magic cards for the rest of the turn." Yu selected his three cards and placed them on the field for Shark to pick from.

"I pick the card on the right." Shark said after taking a moment to think. Yu added the card to his hand while the auto shuffle took care of the other two. "At this time, Hermit of Prophecy's effect activates. Whenever I use a Spellbook magic card, its level increased by two and attack points increase by three hundred."

Hermit of Prophecy Lv 3-5, Attack 1200-1500

"Now I play the card you selected, Spellbook of Secrets. With this I can choose any Spellbook magic card from my deck and add it to my hand and Hermit gains another boost."

Hermit of Prophecy Lv 5-7, Attack 1500-1800

"Wait a second….I thought Sempai couldn't use any more magic cards this turn." Kanji was already lost.

"That's partially true, Yu is limited to only using magic cards of the Spellbook variety due to the effect of Spellbook Library of Cresents. Magic cards of any other variety won't be allowed on this turn." Astral explain for him as well as anyone else who got confused.

"But isn't that risky limiting yourself like that?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes but Yu is pulling of an impressive combo so far."

Yu smirked a bit at Astral's compliment, "I play the card I selected Spellbook of the Master. If I control a Spellcaster type monster, I can target and copy a Spellbook card that's in my graveyard. I choose Spellbook of Secrets and copy its effect to add another Spellbook card from my deck to my hand. Also Hermit's level and attack points increase as well."

Hermit of Prophecy Lv 7-9, Attack 1800-2100

"What's with the long way around? Couldn't Yu just play another Spellbook of Secrets?" Chie asked this time.

"Another limitation of the Spellbook variety, you are only allowed to play one copy per turn. If you want to use its effects again, you need another card to mimic it." Astral once again explained the finer details.

"I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down. Your turn Shark."

"I draw!" Shark drew is card and took a moment to analyze the situation. _He's pretty good so far, pulling that combo to get the magic cards he wanted. And he boosted his monster strength and level, better be prepared if he wants to XYZ summon_. "First I summon Starfish in attack mode."

Starfish Lv 3 300/300

"And since I have an Aqua monster on the field, I can special summon Shark Sticker from my hand."

Shark Sticker Lv 3 200/1000

"Two level three monsters….oooohhhhhh he's going to do it!" Yuma started to get giddy.

"I overlay my two level three monster to build the overlay network!" The two fish based monsters turned into beams of blue and green disappearing into a swirling galaxy. "XYZ summon! Come! Black Ray Lancer!"

The spear wielding warrior took its place on Shark's field earning a bit of applause from the audience.

Black Ray Lancer, Rank 3, 2100/600, OVLU 2

"By removing one overlay unit, I activate Black Ray Lancer's effect to negate Hermit of Prophecy's special ability dropping its strength back down to normal."

Black Ray Lancer absorbed the orbiting light and fired a beam of energy at Hermit of Prophecy weakening the monster.

Hermit of Prophecy Lv 9-3, Attack 2100-1200

"Now attack Black Ray Lancer!"

The warrior threw its weapon at the elderly magician destroying it, Yu grunting a bit as his life points dropped.

Yu 4000-3100 LP

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Shark added the cards to the field, "Your move, just so you know…I'm not going easy on you."

"Wasn't expecting it." Yu said drawing his card to start is turn. _Need a new plan now_. "I summon Amores of Prophecy to the field." The bow wielding, blue clad warrior took to the field.

Amores of Prophecy Lv 3, 600/2000

"I'll activate Amores' effect, when I've summoned Amores to the field, I can special summon a level four or lower Spellcaster type monster from my hand by showing you a Spellbook card in my hand. I'll show you Spellbook of Power to activate this effect to summon Strength of Prophecy."

A red headed mage wielding an ax took the spot next to Amores giving a slight wink to her companion.

Strength of Prophecy Lv 4, 1500/1400

"Now Strength of Prophecy effect activates," Strength glowed red as Yu said this, "By choosing one Spellbook card in my Graveyard, I can add it back to my deck while increasing another Spellcaster monster's level by one and attack by five hundred. I'll add Spellbook of Secrets back to my deck and target Amores for the second half of the effect."

Amores of Prophecy Lv3-4, Attack 600-1100

"And I'm not done yet…Now I'll play Spellbook of Power and equip it to Strength of Prophecy. Until the end of this turn, its attack points increase by a thousand and every time it destroys a monster in battle, I can add a Spellbook card from my deck to my hand." Strength hefted her ax up as her attack points rose.

Strength of Prophecy 1500-2500

"Now Strength of Prophecy, attack Black Ray Lancer!"

"Not so fast!" Shark interrupted, "I activate Zeus Breath!" The trap card flipped upright on the field, "With this I can negate your attack and inflict eight hundred points of damage since I control a Water type monster."

"I've got a play of my own…" Yu grinned, "I activate the quick spell Spellbook of Wisdom!" The magic card flipped up, "And I'll use its second option to negate your trap card allowing Strength of Prophecy's attack to go through!"

The ax wielding mage let out a battle cry as she sliced Black Ray Lancer in half destroying it.

Shark 4000-3600 LP

"Now I'll add a Spellbook card from my deck to my hand due to Spellbook of Power's effect." Yu said selecting his card.

_He's really getting me with those Spellbook cards. I keep losing track of what he's used and recovered…._Shark let out a grunt, "I activate my other trap Ghost Salvage. Whenever a Water type monster that I control is destroyed in battle, I can summon it back from the Graveyard plus up to two materials used for XYZ summoning but any effects are negated. I'll summon Black Ray Lancer in attack mode with Starfish and Shark Sticker in defense mode."

A portal opened up and the three monsters in question arose from it.

"Very well then….I'll attack Starfish with Amores of Prophecy." Yu declared the archer making quick work of the sea creature. "Now I'll activate my trap Hidden Spellbook. I can choose two Spellbook magic cards in my graveyard and send them to my deck and I choose Spellbook of Power and Spellbook of the Master." Yu extracted the cards and had the auto-shuffle mix them back in. "And I'll wrap up my turn by overlaying Amores of Prophecy and Strength of Prophecy to build the overlay network!" Yu declared getting into the excitement as the two monsters turned into blue and red energy diving into the swirling galaxy, "XYZ Summon! Appear Downerd Magician!"

A young girl with messy purple hair with goggles carrying several vials of odd liquids looking far too excited about something took to the field with two orbs floating around her.

Downerd Magician Rank 4, 2100/200, OVLU 2

"Hold on….that card doesn't quite match the others Sensei was using." Teddie scratched his head.

"Maybe he just really liked the card….or maybe it had an effect he liked." Yosuke theorized.

"Actually Yosuke Downerd Magician gains two hundred attack points for every overlay unit it has. Currently we have two so that's a four hundred point increase." The excited magician took a swig out of one of the vials to reflect the point increase.

Downerd Magician Attack 2100-2500

"But since I already did my battle phase, I can't attack again so I'll end my turn."

"Glad you didn't make a beginner's mistake Yu." Shark commented drawing his card. "I'll start by summoning Hammer Shark," The literal hammerhead took to the field, "And I'll activate its effect by lowering its level by one to special summon a level three or lower Water monster from my hand. I'll special summon another Starfish with this effect. Now I'll overlay level three Hammer Shark, Starfish, and Shark Sticker to build the overlay network! XYZ summon!" The three fishes disappeared into the vortex, "Rise up Shark Caesar!" A purple sharp finned shark appeared on the field with a smaller head growing out of the main one.

Shark Caesar Rank 3, 1800/2000, OVLU 3

"I'll activate Shark Caesar's effect, by detaching one overlay unit I can add a Shark Counter to Shark Caesar." The shark ate one of the orbs and one of the eyes light up. "For each Shark Counter, Shark Caeser's attack points increase by one thousand. While it only counts during the damage step it's good enough to destroy your monster! Attack Downerd Magician!"

The shark charged forward sending the disheveled magician into a panic before it was destroyed.

Yu 2800-2500 LP

"Now you're wide open! Black Ray Lancer attack directly!"

Yu braced himself for the impending attack but still got knocked back as a chunk of his life points were gone.

Yu 2500-700 LP

"I'll place one card down and end my turn."

"Sempai!" Rise cried out in worry.

"Calm down everyone! Remember…this is a friendly duel. It's just holograms. Nothing life threatening here." Yuma tried to calm everyone down.

"There was that time you nearly fell off a building."

"That is not helping Astral."

"Either way, Sempai is not in a good position with seven hundred life points left and no monsters on the field." Naoto pointed out.

"Let's just see how he'll pull through this one." Astral said.

Yu got back up dusting himself off, "My turn," He drew his card and planned his next move. "First I'll summon Temperance of Prophecy to the field." A female magician dressed in light brown robes wielding small gold goblets appeared.

Temperance of Prophecy Lv 3, 1000/1000

"Now I'll activate the magic card Spellbook of Fate. If I control one Spellcaster type monster, I can activate any of its three effects depending on the number of Spellbook magic cards I banish from the Graveyard three being the limit. I banish Spellbook of Power, Secrets, and Library of Crescents to activate the third effect. I can choose one of your monsters and banish it from the game and I choose Shark Caesar!"

Shark watched in shock as a book with a portal inside appeared beneath Shark Caesar swallowing the monster and disappearing. He really did not expect that kind of move.

"And I'm not done yet," Yu said selecting his next card, "Now I'll play Spellbook of Miracles from my hand. I can choose on XYZ Spellcaster monster and special summon it to the field as well as two of my banished Spellbook cards to act as overlay units. I special summon Downerd Magician back to the field and return Spellbook of Power and Secrets to the game to act as overlay units!"

The scruffy magician returned looking like she was plotting revenge with a big grin on her face.

"Now I'll attack Black Ray Lancer with Downerd Magician!" Yu declared his attack the girl gleefully threw several vials at the spear wielding monster covering her ears as they exploded.

Shark 3600-3200 LP

"Due to Downerd Magician's effect, I have to detach an overlay unit since it attacked this turn."

Downerd Magician Attack 2500-2300, OVLU 2-1

"Don't count me out yet," Shark said activated his face down, "I activate Torrential Reborn! Whenever a Water type monster I control is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon those monsters back to the field and inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent for each card. Come back once more, Black Ray Lancer!" The monster returned to the field for the third time while a wave of water washed over Yu taking away more life points.

Yu 700-200 LP

"You done with your turn?" Shark asked.

"Not quite because Temperance of Prophecy effects activates at this time." Yu explained his next move, "Since I used a Spellbook card this turn, I can tribe this card to special summon a level five or higher Light or Dark Spellcaster type monster. I tribute Temperance of Prophecy to special summon High Priestess of Prophecy."

Temperance of Prophecy glowed and dissolved and in its place, a pink hair white clad female magician appeared with a floating screen in front of her.

High Priestess of Prophecy Lv 7, 2500/2100

"And that officially ends my turn."

"You think it's anyone's game now?" Yukiko asked.

"Could be…I won duel with less life points than what Yu has now." Yuma said.

"I guess it depends on what Shark does next." Naoto said.

Shark frowned a bit looking at the field. _Got to give him more credit where it's due. Destroying Black Ray Lancer two times and dealing with my other monsters. Plus he's handling the restrictive conditions of his cards pretty well. Let's see what I get next…_Shark drew his next card and looked at it. _Really? Just like that? This makes it too easy._ Shark turned his focus back to Yu, "It's been a good game Yu, sorry it's going to end like this."

"What do you mean?" Yu was not getting a good feeling.

"Because the card I just drew is Drill Barnacle," Shark said summoning the monster to the field, "It has a special effect to bypass your monster to attack you directly. Seeing it had three hundred attack points and you have two hundred life points…."

"Oh….yeah this does seem anticlimactic."

"No hard feelings I hope."

"Nope."

"Good….Drill Barnacle attack Yu directly!"

The spiked barnacle leapt over High Priestess crashing into Yu taking the last of his life points.

Yu 0 LP

Winner: Shark

"Aw come on! That was a cheap way to win!" Kanji complained.

"That was a completely legal move." Astral pointed out.

"But that move wasn't very exciting compared to the rest of the duel, where were the explosions I was promised?" Rise pouted.

"Rise….you worry me sometimes." Yosuke scooted away a bit from the pouting girl.

"Good game Yu….impressive for a beginner." Shark offered a hand to Yu.

"Thanks…not too shabby yourself." Yu took the hand, "Shame it didn't last longer."

"But you were so cool Sensei!" Teddie had stars in his eyes.

"I kept getting lost how many times you kept reusing cards like that." Chie scratch her head, "Do all cards have those super restrictive conditions?"

"No." Was the answer from Shark.

"Good….I want to pick cards that are easy to use. Too many rules make my head spin."

"Though Shark….why didn't you summon Shark Drake?" Yuma asked.

"I'm keeping Shark Drake for emergencies only and also unlike you," Shark jabbed a finger into Yuma's chest, "I don't rely on just one card to win every duel."

"I do not!"

"Oh really? Name how many times you won a duel without Hope or any forms of Hope."

Yuma took a deep breath of confidence and held up his hand to start counting but then froze.

"You can't can you."

"Shut up!"

This earned laughs from most of the group.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your equipment Yuma." Yu said returning the D-Pad.

"No problem….just wait till you get your own."

"But Junes doesn't have them…" Yukiko sighed.

"Actually…." Yosuke paused as if waiting for a drum roll, "Junes will receive a shipment tomorrow morning as well as several starter decks and booster packs."

"You know this how?" Shark raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the manager's son. I just convinced dad that with a duel champion here…" Yosuke pointed to Yuma, "People would get more interested in the game. I've been keeping tabs on the delivery to check on when it will arrive and if you ask nicely…I'll let you use my employee discount."

"I am not sucking up to you." Chie snarled.

"Then I hope you enjoy paying full price."

"I won't physically attack you for a week."

"Deal."

The sound of rolling thunder caused everyone to look up spotting dark clouds in the sky.

"Looks like there will be a Midnight Channel tonight…." Naoto said as the mood turned somber.

"Hopefully this time we'll get some good information about the culprit." Yu commented.

"Or identify him." Rise remained optimistic.

"How many days do you guys have before someone gets thrown in?" Shark asked.

"Usually it's about two or so days for the person on the channel to become identifiable…after that it's one or two days before they disappear." Yosuke explain.

"And from there the window of opportunity varies about getting them out, though we try to get in the earliest we can." Chie added.

"What's game over?"

"When the fog inside the TV world lifts and this side gets all foggy. That's when the Shadows really become vicious," Teddie shivered, "During those times I would hide to save my bearhide."

"So you count on the time in between to track down the guy who's doing this?"

"That's been the hope, but it's rather difficult to track everyone all the time without drawing attention." Naoto sighed. "Plus if story about your sister goes on air tonight and she's the one on the Midnight Channel, it will become even more difficult to keep an eye on her."

"But won't the hospital have security around her room, especially after this morning?" Kanji asked.

"That could help but we also have to consider the possibility that the killer might be part of the police force."

Everyone shuddered at that thought.

"Guess we won't know for sure until tonight," Yu sighed, "But I'm sure we'll catch this guy."

"You sound very confident about that." Astral noted.

"I just have this gut feeling."

"And all of us." Rise pointed out, "You've got quite the team behind you."

Shark just shrugged, "Well…..it's nice to know that I've got my back covered."

"That's the spirit Shark!" Yuma slung his arm around his shoulder, "You can count on us!"

"Don't touch me."

"What….you don't like hugs?" Yosuke joined in as well.

"You're doing this on purpose."

The thunder reminded everyone of the impending weather.

"Time to go home then…"Yukiko sighed.

"Yeah….come on Shark…my mom's probably got dinner ready by now." Kanji said leading the way.

"See you guys later!" Teddie waved by as everyone head home.

…..

Hope you enjoyed that duel. Now some serious business is coming so once I figure out the rest of my road map, it will come!


End file.
